Beauty Lies Within
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: Three years after her defeat in Canterlot, Queen Chrysalis began plotting her revenge in disguise. But, six girls; her greatest enemies, become an even greater threat to her and to her plan of vengeance, all because they are more fair than her alter ego. A humanized AU based off Snow White. Contains Flashlight, SoarinDash, AppleSpike, Fluttercord, CheesePie, and Raripants.
1. Prologue

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: I have had this idea on the back burner for a while, and I really wanted to give it a try. So, I hope you guys like this first part of the story. And action!**

Prologue

After her crushing defeat at the Royal Wedding in Canterlot, and separated from most of her subjects, Queen Chrysalis of the changeling race vowed revenge on all those who opposed her. But, she chose a more secretive way on how to execute it.

Chrysalis eventually snuck her way back into Equestria, disguised as a most fair woman named Sabina, with flaxen blonde hair, fair peach skin, crystal blue eyes, and a curvaceous figure. She soon settled in a humble cottage on the far outskirts of Canterlot, where she can be alone and plot how to do her revenge.

As three years passed by quickly, dozens of suitors came up to call on Sabina. As they did, Chrysalis slowly drained all the love that they bestowed on her, slowly gaining more power from every man that sought her affection.

But, to make certain that she will still gain power from their love until she had regained her full strength, she enchanted a mirror on one of her bedroom walls. Every day, she will ask who is the fairest of them all. And every day, the mirror would answer that Sabina, aka Chrysalis, is the fairest. That is, until one fateful day.

* * *

Sabina came back late to her cottage from yet another date. Strangely, that was the first date she had in over a month. Before, she would have a new date every other night. Now, it seemed that suitors were turning away, and she needed to find out why.

Once she made sure that she was alone, the windows were closed and covered, and her front door was locked, she transformed into her true self as Chrysalis in a green burst of light. Her fair smooth skin became coal black, her crystal blue eyes became teal and bug-like, and her wavy golden hair became turquoise and like cobwebs.

She went into her bedroom and locked the door, just for safety. She then closed the curtains. Chrysalis finally went over to her mirror, which was a large picture mirror with black edges and silver trimming.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" She asked.

A green mist spiraled over the surface of the mirror. In a deep hollow voice, the mirror answered, " _Though fair is Sabina, six lovely maidens I see. Simplicity can not hide their pure hearts. Lo, they are more fair than thee._ "

Chrysalis growled. This is ruining everything! Not one, but six girls, were threatening her desires for revenge! "Tell me who they are!" She demanded.

The mirror's hollow voice began to speak again. " _Kindness, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Magic, and Loyalty. These attributes they share, and the reason why they are so fair._ "

"Not them!" Chrysalis shouted when she realized who were the girls the mirror was talking about. The mirror described the Elements of Harmony, and there were only six girls in all of Equestria that represent them. "Anyone but them!" This was now getting more complicated.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who are confused, here's a bit more background info. This story takes place in a humanized Equestria AU after Queen Chrysalis' defeat. And this story is based off Snow White, but not everything will be like in the original fairytale.**

 **I hope y'all liked it! See you soon! Please leave a review about what you guys think so far. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly!**


	2. Twilight and Flash

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: All right, here's the first official chapter of this story! This is a Flashlight chapter. Think of this and the next four to five chapters as the part where a princess and a prince meet and fall in love during a song. But, they don't know how the other feels yet.**

 **Now, let's get on with Chapter 1! Roll it!**

Chapter 1

Twilight and Flash

In the Crystal Empire, in her chambers at the castle, Princess Twilight Sparkle was preparing for a trip with her best friends to Manehattan. But first, she had to back to Ponyville to pick most of them up.

She was invited to the Empire for her niece, Flurry Heart's, third birthday party. Luckily, it was just for family, so Twilight was more than happy to attend, and Flurry Heart was overjoyed to see her Auntie Twily, as she calls her.

It makes her violet eyes sparkle with love when she hears her niece call her that. Her brother, Shining Armor, and her sister-in-law, Princess Cadence, were delighted that she could come. She assured them that she wouldn't miss it.

After wearing a casual gown all day, Twilight was free to change into her usual light blue blouse, purple skirt, and matching boots with hot pink trim. She released her indigo hair with pink highlights from its bun and to its long ponytail. She removed her crown, careful of her pony ears, and placed it in one of her book bags. Twilight then brushed her majestic wings that were on her back.

Her draconic assistant, Spike, then came in, carrying his own backpack. He had wild green hair, matching draconic eyes, purple skin, and he wore a green shirt, purple pants, and black shoes.

"Is that everything, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Spike confirmed, smiling with his small fangs.

"Wonderful."

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot. Princess Cadence wanted to see you real quick before we leave." Spike informed.

"But, how are we going to bring these back to the train station?" She asked. "The train will be leaving soon."

"In thirty minutes, Twilight." Spike assured her. "Besides, your brother will help me. Cadence wanted to have some "princess girl" stuff to talk about." He quoted.

Twilight rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay, Spike." She opened the door for both of them, and Spike carried their bags. "I'll meet you there."

"Right." And Spike walked out to the front doors.

* * *

Twilight walked her way to Cadence's chambers. After a couple of minutes of silence, she suddenly bumped into someone.

A voice chuckled. "We really got to stop bumping into each other like this."

Twilight looked up and saw a young man her age extending his hand to her. He had blue hair, matching eyes, and pale yellow skin. He was dressed in golden armor, except his helmet was tucked under his arm. Even though they're now friends, he can still make Twilight's heart beat slightly faster than normal.

She accepted his hand, and the guard helped her back on her feet. "Flash Sentry." She greeted cordially.

"Your Highness." He bowed respectfully.

"Hey, remember our agreement?" Twilight reminded him with a playful smirk.

Flash returned the smirk. "Twilight." He corrected.

When the princess had started to befriend him, she insisted that he calls her by her real name when they're alone. And pretty soon, he had been looking forward to her visits to the Crystal Empire.

"So, where are you going? Shouldn't you be heading to the train station?"

"My sister-in-law wanted to talk to me about something before I leave for Ponyville." Twilight explained.

"May I escort you there?" Flash asked.

"Yes, you may." She smiled, and he returned it.

* * *

Soon, they had arrived at Cadence's chambers, talking and laughing.

"So, how many times have you crashed trying to learn how to fly?" Flash asked, chuckling.

"I lost count." Twilight replied, her giggles dying as she stepped in front of the doors. "Thank you for your escort."

"It was my pleasure. May I wait for you outside?"

"If you wish." With that, Twilight knocked on the doors.

"Enter." A voice said, and Twilight opened the right door, then closed it behind her.

A woman was sitting in an armchair, reading a book. She had long curly tri-colored hair, pink, yellow, and purple; blue eyes, and rosy pink skin. She was wearing a light blue skirt, a dark aqua skirt, and yellow heels. Her simple jeweled crown was on her head, carefully positioned to mind her ears.

"Hi, Cadence." Twilight greeted.

"Hey, Twilight." Cadence greeted back, closing her book.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" asked Twilight.

Cadence gave her a faint smile. "Well, I have two things I need to speak with you." She gestured to the seat across from her, and Twilight sat down. "First, I have noticed that you and one of the guards, Flash Sentry, have gotten quite close."

Twilight playfully rolled her eyes with a slight blush. She hoped that it wasn't visible for her sister-in-law to notice.

"And, it would seem that it has been a bit lonely in your castle with just you and Spike, now that your pupil, Starlight Glimmer, is now living here with Sunburst."

She nodded. A few months before, Starlight had finished her studies of friendship with her and had decided to live in the Crystal Empire to be closer to Sunburst.

"So, I thought, even though you have turned down an offer of having your own guards, perhaps maybe Flash can transfer to you."

Twilight blinked, then smiled. "Well, since it's just one guard and not an entire army, I wouldn't mind him transferring."

Cadence grinned. "Wonderful. I'll have him stationed to your castle by the end of the week."

"And what's the other thing?" Twilight asked.

Her smile faded. "Well, I have been getting requests from other nobles concerning you." She explained.

Twilight suddenly got worried. "Requests for what?"

Cadence took a deep breath. "Courtship."

There was deafening silence as the news settled in. Twilight was shocked. Finally, she squeaked a word. "Courtship?"

Cadence nodded. "But, I didn't respond to anything of them, because I wanted you to give an answer."

Twilight took a deep breath. "For now, I'll refuse all of them. If I ever want to court, it will be with someone who wants to know me for me, not just because I'm a princess or a hero of Equestria."

Her sister-in-law smiled proudly. "Truer words had never been said, Twilight. As the Princess of Love, I know that you want true love, the kind that never dies and is one of the most powerful things known."

Twilight smiled back at Cadence. "Thanks." She stood up and hugged her.

"I look forward to your next visit, Twilight." Cadence said.

"Me, too." Twilight released the hug, then stepped out of the room.

* * *

After Twilight closed the door, she didn't notice that Flash was coming around the corner of the hall. He hid when he saw that she was a little distressed. He decided to maybe see if she was okay, but stopped where he was when he heard her starting to sing.

 _ **Twilight**_ _: I was prepared for everything,  
_ _Thought I could handle anything.  
_ _For I can do so many tricks,  
_ _But I wasn't prepared for this._

As she walked through the hall, Flash quietly followed. He never heard the princess sing before, and it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

 _Levitation would have been a breeze.  
_ _Facts and figures, I recite with ease._

"The square root of 546 is 23.36664289109".

A nearby mathematician in a study was checking her answer. "She is correct". Flash was impressed by her intelligence.

 _I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss,  
_ _But I wasn't prepared for this._

 _Will I choose or refuse?  
_ _I can't be sure._

He then found himself quietly singing along.

 _ **Flash**_ _: She can't be sure._

 _ **Twilight**_ _: My mind is sharp, my skills intact,  
_ _My heart is pure._

 _ **Flash**_ _: Her heart is pure._

 _ **Twilight**_ _: Oh, I've taken my share of licks.  
_ _I've made it through the thin and thick._

 _But no, I wasn't,_

 _ **Flash**_ _: Oh no, she wasn't,_

 _ **Twilight**_ _: Oh no, I wasn't,_

 _ **Flash**_ _: Oh no, she wasn't,_

 _ **Twilight**_ _: Oh no, I wasn't_

 _ **Both**_ _: Prepared for this!_

Seeing that she still didn't notice him, Flash cleared his throat. "Uh, Twilight?"

Twilight spun around and saw him behind her. "Flash. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay. So, what were you and Princess Cadence talking about?" He asked.

She frowned for a second, then put on a smile. "Just princess duties. Nothing drastic."

Flash wasn't sure if that was the whole truth, but thought it was best to not push it. "If you say so." He replied.

"I must go, now." Twilight replied. "Until then, Sir Sentry."

He bowed to her. "Until then, Princess Twilight."

She smiled as she gave a slight curtsy, then walked to the open front doors. She spread open her wings and flew to the train station.

* * *

During the train ride back to Ponyville, Spike noticed that Twilight was being awfully quiet. "Hey, Twi. Is something wrong?" He asked.

Twilight looked at him, then put on another smile. "It's okay, Spike. I'll tell you another time."

Soon, they arrived at the Ponyville train station. As they got up to leave, Twilight raised her hand to their bags. Her hand became engulfed in sparkling magenta magic, and the bags levitated towards them.

They then got off the train, carrying their things. "Okay, Spike. After you drop off your stuff, can you get Applejack? I'll find Rainbow Dash."

"Sure thing." He grinned, then ran off towards the castle. Twilight then spread open her wings and took off into the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that for a Flashlight chapter? Next up is Rainbow Dash.**

 **For those who might not know the song, it's called "Twilight's Failure Song", which she had sung in the premiere of the third season. I don't own it in any way, though.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all soon! Please leave a review about what you think! They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	3. Rainbow and Soarin'

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Okay, we're onto one of my most favorite ships, and I'll use one of my favorite songs from the show.**

 **But, man! It was a little hard to change up the lyrics in this song. But, I don't own it in any way or form possible.**

 **Well, let's get on with Chapter 2! Roll it!**

Chapter 2

Rainbow and Soarin'

Meanwhile, somewhere above in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash, best flier in Equestria, was lounging about on a cloud, enjoying some peace and quiet.

The golden sunlight was enhancing all of her features. Her rainbow hair was tied into a low ponytail to her ankles and shining all its spectrum colors, and her cyan blue skin and wings are glowing as well. Once in a while, she would open her magenta eyes to see figures in the clouds. She was wearing her usual white T-shirt with her signature tri-colored bolt under her blue jacket, her pink and white gym skirt, black leggings, and her favorite blue sneaker boots.

Rainbow sat up from her spot on her cloud. It was a miracle that the Wonderbolts gave her the weekend off so that she could have time to spend with her friends.

"That was pretty cool of them to be chill with that." She said aloud. Recently, all the Wonderbolts had been practicing non-stop for their annual performance for the Grand Galloping Gala next month. Dash just hoped that this year, nothing drastic will happen like it did the past few times.

Rainbow looked down at Ponyville. Even she knew she was awesome, never in her life did she think that she would actually be a hero of Equestria, along with her best friends of course, and be a member of her favorite flying team as well. But, Dash knew that as much as she loved flying with her heroes, she loves being a hero with her BFFs even more. She proved that to her captains, Spitfire and Fleetfoot, back at Rainbow Falls a couple of years back.

Out of that loyalty swelling up in her being, she swooped up and started busting some clouds. While she was flying, that she started singing.

 _ **Rainbow Dash**_ : _When life gives you lemons,  
_ _You can make lemonade.  
_ _But, life gave me freedom,  
_ _And my choice has long been made._

 _No danger will come to Ponyville.  
_ _I'll be strong, but not on my own.  
_ _I'm glad I have friends by my side  
_ _So I will not be alone._

 _And I'll fly,  
_ _And I'll fly until the end of the sky,  
_ _So we'll be the ones who doesn't  
_ _Have anything to deny._

 _I'll fly the skies forever,  
_ _Freedom beating in my heart.  
_ _We will keep everyone safe,  
_ _And no evil will ever start._

While she was singing and cloud busting, a young man Rainbow's age was flying around when he heard his co-Wonderbolt. He had wild navy hair, light blue skin with matching wings on his back, and green eyes. He wore his street clothes instead of his usual Wonderbolt uniform: a white T-shirt with a lightning bolt piercing through a storm cloud under a blue sports jacket, jeans, and black shoes.

Soarin' watched Rainbow Dash as she zipped through the sky breaking the fluffy clouds, still singing but not slowing down or losing focus. He settled on a nearby cloud and continued watching her.

 _All my fellow pegasi  
_ _Who make the seasons in the sky,  
_ _You might think I'm impossible,  
_ _But you see, I have to try._

 _No danger will come here now.  
_ _We'll keep the harmony somehow.  
_ _I'm sorry, buddies, this has to be,  
_ _For I need my friends and they need me._

 _I know it's strange, but what does it matter?  
_ _'Cause nothing's gonna stop me now.  
_ _We'll change it all, despite any weather.  
_ _And nobody's gonna bring us down._

 _We'll keep the sunlight shining free,  
_ _And I'll bust the clouds apart,  
_ _So they can stay with me._

Soarin' was almost star-struck. He couldn't help but admire the confident girl who he knew could kick his butt if he got on her bad side, even though he was a member of her dream team. Even he didn't expect this from Dash, he thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. She was just awesome.

 _And I'll fly,  
_ _And I'll fly until the end of the sky,  
_ _So we'll be the ones who doesn't  
_ _Have anything to deny._

 _I'll fly the skies forever,  
_ _Freedom beating in my heart.  
_ _We will keep everyone safe,  
_ _And no evil will ever start!_

As she finished, she spun around, her ponytail twirling around her ankles and the sunlight shining on her, making her seem angelic in his eyes. Soarin' was so dazed at the sight that he didn't notice Rainbow zooming towards his cloud and she kicked it hard, making it disappear in a puff of white tufts.

"Whoa!" Soarin' immediately stopped his would-be fall by flapping his wings.

Dash's eyes widened. "Soarin'!" She flew down to him and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about that." Though she'd never admit it aloud to almost anyone, Soarin' was her favorite Wonderbolt on the team, and her best friend during training exercises.

"No sweat." Soarin' reassured her. "Too much focus can do that to anyone."

Rainbow grinned. "So, what are you doing here in Ponyville?" She asked. "I thought you'd be with the rest of the team back in Cloudsdale."

Soarin' was now rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I just wanted to see if I can hang out with you before you leave for Manehattan."

Dash could feel her face growing warm. But before color could show in her cheeks, she smiled at him. "Sure thing. There's still have some clouds I feel like busting. First one to finish wins."

Soarin' smirked at her challenge. "You're on!"

Then, the two zipped and zoomed through the sky, busting and kicking clouds apart. Sometimes, Soarin' would fly towards a cloud and would be ready to kick it, but Rainbow would beat him to it. And other times, it was vice versa.

After a few minutes of competitive cloud busting, Rainbow broke apart one last cloud. "And Rainbow Dash wins the challenge!" She cheered.

Soarin' rolled his eyes, then smirked. "Not yet!" He called.

With a quick zip, he tackled Dash towards a huge cloud that was too big for them to bust apart. The two laughed as they tumbled through the fluffy white tufts as if it was grass. Soon, they had stopped and laid side by side, their laughter dying.

Then, magenta eyes met green. They easily become lost in the other's colorful orbs, and their hands slowly made contact.

"Rainbow Dash!" A voice called out, ending the moment. Dash sat up and looked over the cloud. Twilight was flying just beneath it, her majestic wings flapping.

"Hi, Twilight!" Rainbow waved to her with a grin.

"Hey!" She waved back. "Hi there, Soarin'."

"Hey, Princess Twilight." Soarin' greeted back.

Twilight turned back at Dash. "Are you ready to go, Rainbow?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm all packed. Just need to get it."

Soarin' flew up and off the cloud. "See you when you get back." He said to Dash.

She smirked at him. "Count on it."

With a returning smirk, Soarin' zoomed off back to Cloudsdale. Dash smiled fondly at the direction he went, then flew over to Twilight.

"So, remind me again of the plan?" She asked.

"Spike went to go get Applejack, and Fluttershy will meet us at Sugarcube Corner where we'll pick up Pinkie Pie. Then, we'll meet Rarity at the train station." Twilight said.

"Let's get going, then." Rainbow said as the two flew to her cloud home to get her belongings.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Next up is Applejack. Please leave a review about what you guys think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	4. Applejack and Spike

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: I've heard the news! It's finally here! The new season of** ** _My Little Pony_** **is here! I can't wait to watch the premiere! So, I decided to upload a new chapter today.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy it! Roll it!**

Chapter 3

Applejack and Spike

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was hard at work, bucking apples into baskets and carrying them into the barn.

She wiped off some sweat off from her brow. In the sunlight, her blonde ponytail and pale orange tan skin were glowing, her freckles on her cheeks were like stars, and her emerald green eyes were shimmering. She was wearing easy clothing to work with: her white and green polo shirt, a jean skirt, and her cowgirl boots with red apple prints.

After she kicked another apple tree, she heard a voice calling her. "Applejack!" She turned around and saw her Granny Smith. She was an elderly woman with silver gray hair tied into a bun, hazel eyes, and pale green skin. She wore an orange dress with an old apron tied around the waist.

"Hey, Granny." AJ cheerfully greeted as she went over to her. "Is something wrong?" She asked when she saw the look on her face.

"Nothing too serious, sugarcube." Granny Smith assured her granddaughter. "I just wanted to talk with ya."

Applejack took off her hat to wipe off some more sweat. "What about?" She asked as she repositioned her hat on her head.

"I can't help but think it could a shame that a pretty whippersnapper like yerself is working so hard." Granny said.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Granny, I told ya that me and the girls are having the weekend off, going to Manehattan."

"Well, I know, but I would like it if ya had someone to look after ya."

Applejack turned bright red when she realized what her granny was trying to imply. "Granny! I don't have time for a fella. Besides, ya know that I'm waiting for the right man."

"How will ya know, sugarcube?" Granny Smith asked.

"I'll just know, Granny." AJ assured her. "Anyway, it might take a while, with me working my feet off."

"How long, though? I want some grandkids from ya. Yer brother is married and excepting a young'n." It was true. Big Mac, her older brother, got married the previous year, and now, he will be a father in the next couple of months.

AJ felt her face flush again at the thought of having kids, but then decided to brush off her granny's pestering teasing as she started to sing.

 _ **Applejack**_ _: Ain't got time for messing around,  
_ _And that's not my style._

She looked towards Ponyville.

 _This ol' town can slow you down,  
_ _People taking the easy way.  
_ _But I know exactly where I'm going.  
_ _I'm getting closer and closer, every day._

She then ran back into the apple orchard, bucking trees as she goes. When the baskets got filled with apples, she would carry them into the barn.

 _And I'm almost there.  
_ _I'm almost there.  
_ _People down here think I'm crazy,  
_ _But I don't care._

 _Trials and tribulations,  
_ _I've had my share.  
_ _There ain't nothin' gonna stop me now,  
_ _'Cause I'm almost there._

Meanwhile, Spike was just entering Sweet Apple Acres. He loved smelling the sweet and fresh scent of the apple trees. It definitely was a welcoming scent.

Suddenly, he heard someone singing. He heard that voice before, though. He followed it until he hid behind a tree and saw AJ working while singing. He smiled fondly at her. His friend is such a hard worker. He then saw her turn to Granny Smith, who was watching her buck apples at a very quick pace.

 _I remember ya once told me:  
_ _Fairy tales can come true,  
_ _You gotta make 'em happen,  
_ _It all depends on you._

 _So I work real hard each and every day,  
_ _Now things for sure are going my way.  
_ _Just doing what I do.  
_ _Look out, boys! I'm coming through!_

 _And I'm almost there.  
_ _I'm almost there.  
_ _People gonna come here from everywhere,  
_ _And I'm almost there.  
I_ _'m almost there._

That was another thing Spike admired about Applejack. She cared deeply about her family, and when she sets her mind on something, she won't quit until the job is done. And, she has a big dream where her family can have more than they could ever need to support themselves. It was definitely admirable. But, as he watched her work and sing, he began to feel like he was in a trance.

 _There's been trials and tribulations.  
_ _You know I've had my share,  
_ _But I've climbed a mountain, I've crossed a river,  
_ _And I'm almost there.  
_ _I'm almost there.  
_ _I'm almost there!_

Spike couldn't tear his eyes away from the amazing sight he was seeing. AJ was practically shining in the midday sun. All of her features were glowing, emphasizing every detail of her. Especially those green eyes. They were like emeralds, purely cut and sparkling. Her hair reaching down to her ankles were like gold. If someone at that moment would ask him about his crush on Rarity, he wouldn't answer, nor would he care.

He was so caught up in the vision before him that he didn't see her coming to his tree and give it a mighty kick. He snapped out of it when he felt a mountain of apples fall on him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

Applejack whirled around and saw Spike stuck in a basket, buried under loads of ripe red apples, rubbing his head. "Spike!" She exclaimed, coming to his aid. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He assured her as she lifted him out of the basket.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked her favorite draconic friend.

Spike flushed for a quick second, hoping that she didn't catch him staring at her, then regained his composure. "Twilight asked me to come and get you."

"Okay." She beamed. "How about you help me clean this up, bring these apples into the barn, and I'll clean myself up."

Spike grinned. "Sounds like a plan!" Applejack chuckled at his cute draconic smile.

After a few minutes, the apples were stored in the barn, and AJ was clean and ready to go with a pack over her shoulder. Then, she and Spike walked over to Sugarcube Corner, all the while he was feeling a strange urge to hold her hand.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Next up is Fluttershy.**

 **The song I used is "Almost There" from** ** _The Princess and the Frog_** **. I think it fits AJ to a T. I don't own the song in any way or form.**

 **I'll see you guys in Chapter 4! And enjoy the Season 7 premiere! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	5. Fluttershy and Discord

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long. Things had been crazy in my life away from writing stories. But, all you Fluttercord fans, your patience is about to be rewarded.**

 **Here we go, with Chapter 4. Roll it!**

Chapter 4

Fluttershy and Discord

Over at her humble cottage at the edge of the forest, Fluttershy was taking care of her animals one last time before the trip.

She brushed her soft pink hair, which was tied into a low ponytail down to her ankles, away from her teal eyes. The sunlight was shining on her pale yellow skin and wings on her back. She wore a white tank top, green skirt with three butterflies on it, and matching boots with soft pink trim. A butterfly barette was holding back her hair a bit.

The animals absolutely loved being around her. From huge bears to tiny bees, she was a friend to all creatures. In her own way, she can understand them.

"Oh, hello there, everyone." She said to her friends. "Come on. Let's give you all your lunch."

The animals immediately took after the piles of lettuce, fruit, vegetables, and nuts she had placed in bowls. Fluttershy was a bit surprised, but she giggled softly.

One of her favorite animals, a white bunny she had named Angel, hopped over to her. He then sat in her lap, eating a carrot. When he swallowed, he then began chittering to her.

"Oh, you're welcome." Fluttershy said, petting the bunny gently on the head.

Angel then began chittering a question to his caretaker. Fluttershy was a little confused about he had said in her ears.

"Of course I have someone." She replied. "I have all of you." She gestured to all of the animals in the clearing.

Angel glared at her and shook his head. He pointed to two birds flittering around each other, then to a pair of ferrets snuggling up to each other. Fluttershy then understood and her cheeks began turning pink.

"Oh, why don't I have a special someone?" She asked shyly. Angel nodded, with a protective glare on his face and his tiny arms crossed. "Well, I guess I just haven't found the right person yet." She then placed Angel on the table. "But, I do know that he's out there." She then began to sing.

The animals gathered around Fluttershy, listening to her sweet voice. The birds chirped along, flying around her.

 _ **Fluttershy**_ _: I know there's someone,  
_ _Somewhere.  
_ _Someone,  
_ _Who's sure to find me soon._

In the shadows near her cottage, a seemingly young man heard the beautiful music. He had wild dark hair, pale gray skin, and yellow and red eyes. He wore a yellow shirt under a brown vest, black pants, and gray shoes. That was Discord, the ex-Lord of Chaos and Disharmony.

He smiled happily as he followed the sweet sound. He knew that voice anywhere. He looked through the thick trees and saw her singing and flying lightly above the ground as the birds surrounded her.

 _After the rain goes,  
_ _There are rainbows.  
_ _I'll find my rainbow soon._

 _Soon, it won't be just pretend.  
_ _Soon, a happy ending._

 _Love, can you hear me?  
_ _If you're near me,  
_ _Sing your song,  
_ _Sure and strong and soon._

As he was entranced by her beauty shown better in the afternoon sun when she landed back on the ground, some of the nearby squirrels saw him staring at her and began to throw some of their nuts at him.

"Ow!" He cried out as he fell out of the bushes.

Fluttershy turned around and saw him. Even though she used to be afraid of him, he now was her friend. "Discord!" She cried out happily.

Discord quickly regained his composure and caught her in his arms when she ran over to him.

"Ah, my dear Fluttershy." He said warmly as he released her. "I wanted to see if you would like to join me for some tea." He snapped her fingers, and a tea table materialized in between them, with tea cups, a steaming pot, and a plate of cucumber sandwiches; Fluttershy's favorite.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you, Discord." Fluttershy said, slowly standing up. "But, I have to meet my friends at Sugarcube Corner before we leave for Manehattan."

Discord was drinking out of one of the tea cups when he suddenly spit out the warm liquid onto the ground. "That is today?!" He asked surprised. Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, why must you go? Can't I join you and the other girls?"

The Lord of Chaos gave her a pleading look, but Fluttershy sighed with a teasing roll of her eyes.

"Discord, I told you before. It's just me and the girls. And, it's only for the weekend. We can have tea when I get back." She said.

He groaned, dropping the look. "Oh, fine."

Fluttershy gently smiled at him. "Thank you." She then went inside her cottage, with Discord following, to get her luggage. "We just can't wait until the Grand Galloping Gala to see everyone together again. And besides, we've been planning this for weeks."

"The Gala is next month, is it not?" Discord asked.

"Yes." Fluttershy confirmed. "Last year was finally normal. The first year my friends and I went to the Gala, we did caused a lot of trouble." Discord snickered when he remembered the story she told him about that night. "Then the next year, you crashed the party by bringing the Smooze."

Discord grumbled. "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Fluttershy giggled at his scowling face. She then picked up her bag and stood back up from the table. She turned to her friend, and gave him another hug. "Remember, just for the weekend." She reminded.

Discord returned the hug. "Of course." He said. "Have a good time."

"I will." Fluttershy said as she let go, and began running to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, even it may seem a bit short to some, some parts might be out of character, and that it may not be as good as some other chapters. Oh, well. Next up is Pinkie Pie.**

 **The song I used is "Soon", from** ** _Tom Bluth's Thumbelina_** **. I had loved the movie and songs when I was younger. I better find time to see that film again. I don't own it in any way, though.**

 **I'll see you guys in Chapter 5. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	6. Pinkie and Cheese

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Hey, y'all. Sorry for not updating this story for a while. It has been pretty busy, and also, it was a little hard to write this chapter for the most hyperactive pairing we know. Well, I hope that I did a good enough job.**

 **Let's now start with Chapter 5! Roll it!**

Chapter 5

Pinkie and Cheese

At the gingerbread bakery of Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was finishing up her afternoon shift before she left for the trip with her friends.

She finished sprinkling some rainbow sprinkles on a bright pink cupcake with white frosting. She licked some of the frosting off her face and fingers. She wiped off the rest from her rosy pink skin. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with satisfaction as she tasted the vanilla frosting. Her poofy hot pink hair was tied into a low ponytail to her ankles. She wore a white shirt with a pink heart, a blue vest, a matching skirt with three balloons, and matching boots.

Pinkie placed the last cupcake on a cupcake stand. "Okey-dokey!" She cheered to herself. "All done!" She wiped some missed vanilla frosting onto her apron she wore over her clothes. She then took it off and hung it on a hook next to the staircase leading up to her bedroom.

"Pinkie!" Two voices cried out. The party girl turned to the entrance of the bakery and saw the Cake twins, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, come inside from school. Pound had tiny pegasus wings on his back, while Pumpkin was practicing levitating her backpack with her hand, which was engulfed in light blue magic.

"Hiya, kids!" Pinkie enveloped the two young kids in a tight hug. "Your parents are waiting for you."

"Okay!" Pound Cake said.

"Have fun in Manehattan!" Pumpkin Cake waved to her with a smile as she and her brother went into the kitchen.

Pinkie giggled as she returned the wave and left Sugarcube Corner. As she walked around the streets, she had an urge to go out to the outskirts of Ponyville. When she did, she felt the breeze hit her face. Just feeling the cool crisp wind, it reminded her that she was different from anyone in her family. She had been, all her life. Her destiny was to spread joy and laughter to everyone, and help protect Equestria with her best friends.

But somewhere, deep inside her, she felt as if there was still something missing in her life. Something important. Well, with the help of friends, she'll find out. When that feeling began swelling up inside her, Pinkie began to sing.

 _ **Pinkie Pie** : Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping,  
_ _Dreaming of things I've never tried  
_ _Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine._

 _What if the doors began to open?  
_ _What if the knots became untied?  
_ _What if one day, nothing stood in my way  
_ _And the world was mine?  
_ _Would it feel this fine?_

 _Cause I got the wind in my hair  
_ _And a gleam in my eyes,  
_ _And an endless horizon.  
_ _I got a smile on my face  
_ _And I'm walking on air._

 _And everything life oughta be,  
_ _It's all gonna happen to me out there,  
_ _And I'll find it, I swear,  
_ _With the wind in my hair._

As she was singing, a human figure was walking along the nearby path. He had mustard yellow skin, green eyes, and brown poofy hair similar to Pinkie's. He wore a dark green shirt, brown travel pants, and black shoes. Over his clothes he wore a dark gray poncho and a matching hat over his head.

Cheese Sandwich smiled as he followed the sweet song. He knew that voice anywhere. He looked through a couple of bushes and saw her: his inspiration, his fellow party planner, his friend. She was just skipping along the meadow, singing cheerfully with a smile.

 _So many roads I've yet to travel.  
_ _So many friends I haven't met.  
_ _So many new adventures just around the bend._

 _Plenty of mysteries to unravel,  
_ _Tons of mistakes to not regret.  
_ _So much to see, and to do and to be;  
_ _A whole life to spend,  
_ _And it doesn't end._

 _And I got the wind in my hair  
_ _And a song in my heart,  
_ _And the fun's only starting.  
_ _I got a skip in my step  
_ _And I haven't a care._

 _That beautiful breeze blowing through.  
_ _It's gonna carry me who knows where,  
_ _But I'll take any dare  
_ _With the wind in my hair!_

 _I got a smile on my face  
_ _And I'm walking on air!  
_ _And everything life ought be,  
_ _But I know that it's waiting for me out there,  
_ _And I'll find it, I swear,  
_ _With the wind in my hair!_

Cheese stared lovingly at the sight before him. Pinkie Pie was glowing in the sun, her skin as pink as a rose, her crystal blue eyes sparkling, and her poofy pink hair was blowing softly in the wind.

"I thought I recognized that voice." He said, making himself known to the party girl. Pinkie turned around and saw who was speaking.

"Cheese!" She exclaimed when she saw her fellow party planner. She then came over to him with a skip in her step. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well, my Cheesy Sense had been going off and it led me right back here to Ponyville." He explained.

"Wow. I'm glad it did." Pinkie said. "There are a couple of parties that need to be held soon, but I won't be able to host them."

"Really? Why not?" He asked.

"Me and my friends are heading off to Manehattan for a girls' weekend out." Pinkie explained. "So, do you mind if you can do them for me?"

"Sure!" Cheese stated.

Pinkie then hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you!" She cried happily.

Cheese suddenly wasn't so sure if he was feeling tight inside because of the hug or that it was Pinkie Pie that was doing the hugging. She then released him.

"Yikes!" She exclaimed. "I better get back to meet the girls!" She then began to run off. "See you, Cheese!" She called back to him with a wave as she disappeared back into town.

Cheese returned the wave with a sigh. One day, he'll tell her how he feels about her.

* * *

 **A/N: Was that good enough for a CheesePie chapter? I'm really not that good when it comes to writing pieces for them, but I still think they belong together. Last, but definitely not least, is Rarity.**

 **The song I used is "Wind in My Hair", from _Tangled Before Ever After_. I absolutely love the song, and I think Rapunzel fits really well with Pinkie, second to Anna, when it comes to adventure and humorous but lovable personality. I don't own the song in any way, though. **

**Also, here's a quick heads-up for the next three chapters. There will be songs embedded in them, but after the third chapter, I will finally take a break from songs.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! Please leave a review about what you think.** **I'll see y'all in Chapter 6!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	7. Rarity and Fancy

Beauty Lies Within

 ** **A/N: Eh, howdy? *waves shyly*****

 ** **Sorry, everybody. It has been a little over a month since I have last updated this story. But, I hope this will be a good enough reward for your patience. For this is the final chapter where one of our heroines interacts with her true love before she leaves.****

 ** **Here we go, with Chapter 6! Roll it!****

Chapter 6

Rarity and Fancy

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Rarity was finishing closing up her boutique, Canterlot Carousel, so that she could pack up and meet her friends at the Ponyville train station.

She finished stitching the hem of a turquoise blue satin skirt that would on display while she was away. Her stylish curled purple hair was framed across her right shoulder and down her back, her skin was as pale as snow, and her eyes were as blue as the sea and were framed with thick black eyelashes slightly emphasized with mascara. She wore a light blue blouse with sleeves to her elbows, a dark purple skirt with three blue cut diamonds on the side, and matching boots.

Her business partner, Sassy Saddles, then came beside her. The older woman looked over to the younger one as she grabbed her purse. "Have a good time in Manehattan, Rarity. And enjoy the rest of your break."

"Thank you, Sassy." Rarity said. "Are you sure you will be all right looking after the boutique while I am away?"

"I'm sure." Sassy assured her. She then headed towards the door. "Will you be coming out soon?" She asked.

"In a moment." Rarity said. "I am almost done with these dresses that I have made for my friends. I want to surprise them, for they will be our dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Oh, Rarity." Sassy sighed. "You really are generous." She flipped the sign for closed, then left the boutique.

Rarity then turned to a trunk near the display stage. She stretched out her hand towards it, and it was suddenly engulfed in light blue magic. The trunk opened and six beautiful colored ball gowns came out. She then used her magic to get the materials for the finishing touches. As she did the thing she loved doing most; sewing some jewels on the embroidery, measuring pieces of fabric, and adding some flair to each, she began to sing.

 _ **Rarity** : Life is a runway,_  
 _Listen, here's what it's all about._  
 _I tell you, life is a runway._  
 _Time to bring what's on the inside out._

 _Into the light._  
 _Into the light._

 _Life is a runway_  
 _When you see it my way._  
 _Take all the good inside,_  
 _Make it beautiful._

 _Fashion is a way to start,_  
 _Showing what's in your heart._  
 _Call it superficial,_  
 _I call it irrefutable._

 _Oh-oh, oh wha-oh._  
 _Oh-oh, oh wha-oh._  
 _Oh-oh, oh wha-oh._  
 _Life is a runway._

As she sung while being in her element, a young man who was a couple of years older than Rarity, was walking by the boutique when he saw her with fabric magically swishing around her. He had ivory white skin like her, wavy cerculean hair styled neatly, and light blue eyes. And he was wearing a casual suit, black dress pants and dress shoes.

Fancy Pants watched as the young designer sang as she worked. He smiled as he remembered when he first had met her three years ago. She definitely was someone worth bumping into, no pun intended. And the way she chose her friends over her growing reputation when they brought their wild and rambunctious party out into the castle garden that day. She definitely is beautiful; both inside and out.

 _You can be the girl_  
 _That you want to be,_  
 _With a little love_  
 _And some accessories._

 _Don't be scared to show you have_  
 _Personal style._  
 _Just go do your thing,_  
 _You'll make everyone smile._

 _You can be the girl_  
 _That you want to be,_  
 _With a little love_  
 _And some accessories._

 _Don't be scared to show you have_  
 _Personal style._  
 _Just go do your thing,_  
 _You'll make everyone smile._

 _Life is a runway._  
 _I'll show you what it's all about._  
 _I tell you, life is a runway._  
 _Time to bring what's on the inside out._

 _Into the light!_  
 _Into the light!_  
 _Into the light!_  
 _Into the light!_

 _Into the light._

Finally, Rarity finished the dresses and magically twirled them around her as she admired her work. The gown she had made for Twilight was sleeveless and white starting at the feathery neckline and the light blue skirt flared down to the feet and was decorated with sparkling gold stars.

Applejack's dress had two shades of green; olive green for the bodice and sparkling dark green for the skirt that goes to the feet, had a V-neckline, and had sparkling olive green lace hanging from the shoulders as tiny sleeves. At least it was simple yet elegant enough for the cowgirl.

Rainbow Dash's dress was magenta; matching her eyes, and as the sparkling skirt with vine designs softly billowed down to the feet, the color shifted into a light rainbow aurora. It was also sleeveless, had a sweetheart neckline, and had a little silver lightning bolt pinned to the left side, holding up a soft pink ribbon. It may seem a bit feminine, but it was flexible enough to show that the Wonderbolt is fetching but brash.

Fluttershy's dress was soft pink; matching her hair, and as the velvety skirt descended down to the feet, the color gently faded into white. It was also sleeveless, except for straps around the shoulders. The sparkly bodice also had a shimmering silver strap around it. It was surely to enhance the beauty of the kind-hearted girl.

Pinkie Pie's dress is two shades of turquoise; a medium and a dark. It was dark turquoise for the bottom of the long skirt and part of the bodice, and it was regular sea turquoise for the rest of the dress. It had a round neckline with short sleeves, and it had a long pink ribbon for a sash around the waist. It was beautiful enough to make the hyper-active girl seem like a lady.

Finally, Rarity's own dress was dark blue, and around the long skirt was a thin satin wrap of a lighter shade. It also was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline, but the bodice was jeweled and had very intricate designs. Perfect for such a proper lady such as herself.

A knock on the window snapped her out of her thoughts. Rarity turned towards the window and saw Fancy Pants waving to her. She waved back with her free hand and then magically put the completed gowns back in the trunk. When she was done, she went over to the door and opened it.

"Fancy Pants!" She said, smiling. "What a surprise."

"Good to see you again, Rarity." Fancy said. "I must say, those gowns I saw you working on are absolutely lovely."

Rarity lightly blushed and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "Oh, thank you." She said, but then remembered something. "Where's Fleur-de-lis? I thought she would be with you." For some reason, recently the thought of that clingy woman would make her want to pry her arms off of Fancy so that he could have some personal space.

"She and I decided to stop seeing each other." Fancy explained. "Though strangely, I think that was one good decision I made as of recent."

Rarity slightly giggled at his comment, but quickly stopped. "Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't be." Fancy assured her. "Say, are you free this afternoon?"

"I'm sorry, Fancy." Rarity said. "But, I will be spending my weekend with my friends at Manehatten. And also, I'll be returning to Ponyville for two months."

"I see." He said. "But, are you coming to the Gala?"

"Yes. Are you?" She asked.

"Indeed." Fancy replied. "I would like to see you there."

Rarity smiled. "I wouldn't miss it." She then glanced at the street clock. "Oh, my goodness! I must hurry!" She magically made the trunk and her own suitcase float over to her. With her free hand, she closed the shop door and locked it. "I simply cannot miss my train."

"I understand." Fancy said. "Will I see you soon?"

Rarity placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise." With that, she began running to the train station with her luggage magically floating behind her.

* * *

 ** **A/N: The dresses were inspired by pictures that I found on Devianart. The exact links, I can't remember. All I know is that they were drawings of the Mane 6 being upper class. These will be the dresses the Mane 6 will wear for the Gala, except the hairstyles will be different, for certain personality changes.****

 ** **The song that I used for this chapter is "Life is a Runway", from**** ** _ **Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games**_** ** **. And it's one that our generous fashionista originally sings. Fitting, right?****

 ** **This will most likely be my only update on any of my stories this week, since I will be going camping for the majority of it. So, no updates until I get back.****

 ** **One more thing. There will be two more chapters with songs put in, but after that, we will finally take a break from singing.****

 ** **I'll see y'all in Chapter 7, where we see how a certain evil queen is faring with the revelation that she is not the fairest in the land anymore. Please leave a review about what you guys think.****

 ** **Got to fly! ;)****


	8. A Jealous Queen

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Sorry it has taken a while, again. But, I did have some trouble with some certain parts of this chapter. But, I managed to work everything out. I hope this shows it.**

 **Let's get on with Chapter 7! Roll it!**

Chapter 7

A Jealous Queen

Chrysalis glared with a burning fire in her eyes at the six girls that were being reflected in the mirror. Right now, they were all together and having a good conversation over at the Ponyville train station when that prissy fashionista Rarity arrived from Canterlot.

Then, another train pulled into the station, and they were about to get on before they stopped and each gave a hug to the dragon boy, who had noticeably grown these last few years.

"Flash will be here most likely tomorrow." The one now known as _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle said to him. "Make sure he gets comfortable and knows the rules."

"You don't mean Flash Sentry, the guard from the Crystal Empire that you still make goo-goo eyes at?" The cowgirl, Applejack, asked with a smirk, making the other girls all "ooh" in a teasing manner.

Twilight rolled her eyes with a small pink blush blooming on her cheeks. "You got that, Spike?"

"Absolutely." He said, playfully saluting her.

"Great." She added as she began to board the train.

Chrysalis then noticed that the dragon boy still blushed when Rarity hugged him, but she sensed that his affections for her are lessening to a still strong friendship level. But when the simple cowgirl, Applejack, hugged him, they both seemed to linger a bit, and she sensed that their connection with each other was starting to grow into a much stronger level; the one bond that is the most sweet to feed on.

The Changeling Queen then used her powers to look into the memories of the others. From what she could sense, 4 of them have growing connections with a simple guard, that was most likely the one mentioned before, a fellow Wonderbolt, and two friends who share similar attributes with them. However, the wimpy pegasus girl didn't have any strong connections with anyone else, other than her friends. _Yet_. She thought.

Chrysalis glared at the girls as their train began to leave. It just had to be them! As she mentally began to complain, she thought back to the last few weeks. When she would walk around in her Sabina persona, she was too busy strutting her stuff to make men look her way to overhear what others were saying.

"Oh, Princess Twilight is such a lovely, benevolent, and kind ruler."

"Rainbow Dash is just so awesome! And she is pretty attractive."

"For a country girl, Applejack does have a certain natural beauty."

"Fluttershy is such a sweet little angel."

"Pinkie Pie really knows how to brighten everybody's day with that cute and silly smile of hers."

"And Rarity is just absolutely gorgeous, both inside and out."

Now remembering what others had been saying about those girls, Chrysalis felt her cold changeling insides boil. She stomped hard on the floor, making everything around her shake. Those girls were always in her way.

Chrysalis turned to a nearby door beside the mirror and opened it, her hand lighting up with green magic outlined in black. One by one, six bug-like common changelings came into the room.

Throughout the years, the queen slowly began to reproduce more changelings as she began to regain her power. However, it still wasn't enough. Thanks to them. In anger and jealousy, she began to sing. As she did, she first thought of Fluttershy, then Twilight.

 _ **Chrysalis** : Why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
_ _A frail and fluffy beauty?  
_ _Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
_ _A solid girl like me?_

 _She's a frothy little bubble  
_ _With a flimsy kind of charm.  
A_ _nd with very little trouble,  
_ _I could break her little arm!_

 _Why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
_ _So obviously unusual?  
_ _Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
_ _A usual girl like me?_

As she did, Chrysalis pictured the six girls circling around the room, and it was not the work of her faithful changelings.

 _Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink,  
_ _But not any pinker than a rose is.  
_ _Her skin may be delicate and soft,  
_ _But not any softer than a doe's is._

 _Her neck is no whiter than a swan's.  
_ _She's only as dainty as a daisy.  
_ _She's only as graceful as a bird.  
_ _So why are the fellows going crazy?_

The other changelings began to sing along with their queen, as her mind then drifted towards Rarity.

 _ **All** : Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
_ _A girl who's merely lovely?  
_ _Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
_ _A girl who's merely me?_

 _What's the matter with the man?  
_ _What's the matter with the man?  
_ _What's the matter with the man?_

 _ **Chrysalis** : Yes, some men are witty,  
_ _So disarming,  
_ _And I actually like the way they can hold a room._

 _Clever, cunning,  
_ _Ever charming.  
_ _How do I make those girls go away for good?_

She crushed her fists in frustration and envy as she continued to lament with her changelings echoing her.

 _It's a pity.  
_ _I'm as pretty,  
_ _Plus I've got the patience  
_ _Of a perfect saint._

 _So I'm waiting, always waiting.  
_ _Nevertheless, I'm in a mess._

 _ **Chrysalis** : They're hard to impress,  
_ _While those girls get them to acquaint!_

Next, while her subjects sang, Chrysalis turned her thoughts to Rainbow Dash.

 _ **Changelings** : Why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
_ _A girl who isn't prissy?  
_ _Why can't a fellow ever once prefer_

 _ **Chrysalis** : A high-strung girl like me?_

Again, the Queen of the Changelings saw images of the six girls around her in her mind.

 _Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink,  
_ _But not any pinker than a rose is.  
_ _Her skin may be delicate and soft,  
_ _But not any softer than a doe's is._

 _Her neck is no whiter than a swan's.  
_ _She's only as dainty as a daisy.  
_ _She's only as graceful as a bird.  
_ _So why are the fellows going crazy?_

As the song began to reach its peak, Chrysalis thought of the last two girls that were threatening her plot: Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

 _ **All** : Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
_ _A girl who's merely lovely?  
_ _Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
_ _A girl who's merely me?_

 _What's the matter with the man?  
_ _What's the matter with the man?  
_ _What's the matter with the man?_

The Changeling queen turned back to her mirror to see all of her most hated enemies smiling and laughing at something as they sat together.

 _ **Chrysalis** : They're the matter!  
_ _Let me at them!_

 _ **All** : What's the matter with the man?  
_ _What's the matter with the man?  
_ _What's the matter with the man?_

The enraged queen was about to strike her mirror as if she was about to smite them down, but then suddenly stopped. She lowered her arm as a plot began to form in her head. Chrysalis grinned maliciously as she watched the girls excitedly look out the train windows.

"Enjoy your fun, you six." She hissed quietly. "For soon, it won't last long."

* * *

 **A/N: When I first heard "Stepsister's Lament" from _Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella_ , I knew that I had to insert this in here. But, the hard part was to tease this up to fit the story. I hope I did okay. **

**Also, a little mini challenge, just for fun. When the song show Chrysalis seeing all of the girls in her mind, try to guess in what order she saw them.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 8, the last musical chapter before we finally take a break from singing. Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	9. Arrival in Manehattan

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Okay, I had a last-minute road block on this chapter, but I think I have it. Hopefully, you guys think so, too.**

 **And about my little mini challenge last chapter, guest reviewer twilight sparkle got the closest (even though the guess was the only one). In my mind, I put them in this order: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight. But, in the order you put them in, I saw them in a different light. Awesome try.**

 **Well, let's get on with Chapter 8! Roll it!**

Chapter 8

Arrival in Manehattan

The train rumbled against the tracks on the long iron bridge. Rarity was way beyond excited as she squealed while looking out the window.

"Oh, I just can't wait until we arrive!" She exclaimed giddily.

"We know, Rarity." Applejack said, uncovering her pony ears, as did the other girls.

"You have said that like, six times already." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Please, darling." Rarity said as she reached into one of her trunks. "When was the last time we have visited Manehattan?"

"It was two years ago, when you and I were summoned there to solve a friendship problem." AJ reminded.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy suddenly realized. "Has it really been three years since the Royal Wedding?"

Twilight looked up from her book that was being levitated by her raspberry colored magic and put it away. "Yeah, three years have gone since Shining Armor and Cadence defeated the Changelings. A lot has happened these past few years."

"Yeah. It definitely has been a while, when you put it that way." Pinkie replied. "Now Twilight is a princess, Rainbow Dash is a Wonderbolt, Rarity has three boutiques all over, we have saved Equestria a few more times, and we have made lots of great friends."

"Yes, we have." Twilight agreed.

"Oh, girls!" Rarity exclaimed. "We're almost there!" She then opened up the trunk she pulled out, and magically lifted out six casual outfits. "I made this outfits a while ago, so I thought these could be the perfect things to wear while we see the sights."

The other girls looked at each other with a glance and shrugged. When it comes to Rarity insisting about clothes, it was pretty much futile to argue. At least she knows their specific styles and still adds her own touch of flair to it.

* * *

Soon, the train pulled into the station. As passengers began spilling out of the train, the girls came out, carrying their luggage and wearing Rarity's outfits.

Twilight was now wearing a dark purple blouse with a white collar, puffed up sleeves, and three white buttons going down the front. She also wore a skirt of a lighter shade of purple with a black lace trim underneath it and three copies of her signature stars sewn into the fabric and dark purple heels with two straps.

Rainbow Dash now wore an orange tank top with her signature lightning bolt underneath a blue vest with a high white collar, a matching skirt with lime green triangular sections, and blue running shoes.

Applejack now wore an apple green shirt underneath a maroon jacket, an orange flared skirt with apples and a dark purple belt with a lime green buckle, dark purple leggings, and brown ankle boots with apple green trim and red apple prints.

Fluttershy now wore a sleeveless aqua green mini dress with dark pink ribbons on her chest and around her stomach, the skirt having white butterflies on it and lime green lace trim underneath, and dark pink heels with a lime green butterfly on them.

Pinkie Pie now wore a sleeveless white and blue striped shirt with a light blue rounded collar and tie, a dark blue flared skirt with balloons, leggings of a lighter and brighter shade, and purple heels with balloons.

And Rarity now wore a light blue mini dress with navy trim, a ruffled collar and little sleeves, diamond imprints on the skirt, and dark purple heels with light blue trim.

They walked out of the station while carrying their luggage, Rarity and Twilight doing it magically. Rarity smiled as the sun hit her face.

"Oh, this is just fabulous!" She excitedly squealed. "Being back in Manehattan."

Rainbow rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement for the sixteenth time, then turned over to Twilight. "So, any idea where we're staying, Twi?" She asked.

The Princess of Friendship just shrugged. "When we decided to have some quality time with each other here, Rarity said that she would handle our accommodations."

"And that I did, darling." Rarity assured her. "Just follow me."

* * *

Soon, they had arrived at a large and fancy hotel building, with many windows and towering up to the sky.

"Wow, Rare." AJ said. "You really went all out."

"Well, since it is just two days, we may as well stay in a place that is fabulous and luxurious." The fashionista said as they went inside.

Soon, they arrived at their suite. It was a large space with three bedrooms, each with two plush white beds.

"Only the very best." Rarity said to her slack-jawed friends. "So, who would have which room?" She asked.

"You and me, AJ?" Rainbow asked the cowgirl.

"Sure thing, partner." Applejack complied with a smile as the two shared a fist bump.

"Can I share with you, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course you can, darling." Rarity said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Guess that just leaves you and me, Twilight." Pinkie said as she brought her into a tight shoulder hug.

"Okay, then." Twilight said, giggling at her excitement.

As soon as they got settled in, they all ran back outside to explore the city as much as they can.

Twilight sighed happily as they walked along the streets. "I still can't believe how much they had been through together." She said, smiling at her best friends. "And we still stuck together through it all."

"Well, we are friends after all." Pinkie said, like it was obvious.

"Best friends." Twilight added with a smile as she then started to sing.

 _ **Twilight**_ : _Friendship used to make me so queasy, queasy.  
_ _But you made it all so easy, easy.  
_ _Now, I don't have to say what I'm thinking.  
_ _You already know without even thinking._

Rarity would stop by some of the stores to look through the windows, admiring all of the clothes that were on display. When they went through the community park, Applejack and Fluttershy were relieved to have a little bit of peace and quiet, while Rainbow Dash practiced a bit of soccer on the field. Twilight was practically bursting at the seams when they visited a museum. And Pinkie Pie was just happily skipping along as they went through almost of Manehattan.

 _ **Applejack** : You girls are the apple of my eye._

 _ **Rainbow Dash** : The race that doesn't end in a tie._

 _ **Pinkie Pie** : You are the funnel cake at my fair._

 _ **Fluttershy** : The warm hug of a fuzzy bear._

 _ **All** : Best friends until the end of time.  
_ _We'll have each other's backs,  
_ _And let our true selves shine.  
_ _And that's because-  
_

 _Everything we need  
_ _Is all right here,  
_ _When we're with our team._

Soon, at the end of the day, when Celestia was lowering the sun, the girls decided to hit the park one more time before heading back to their hotel room.

 **Twilight** : _I simply can't imagine there be a day  
_ _When I wouldn't want to be walking away.  
_ _Whatever new problems there may be, may be,  
_ _Our friendship is always a door with a key._

 _ **Rarity** : You are the jewels in my friendship crown._

 _ **Twilight** : The sparks that make my world go round._

 _ **All** : We bring the best out; that's our goal.  
_ _There's no telling how far we'll go._

As they finished their song, they waved to everyone with a smile, making them return it. They knew who they are, and it always was a pleasure to see them.

 _Best friends until the end of time.  
_ _We'll have each other's backs,  
_ _And let our true selves shine.  
_ _And that's because-_

 _Everything we need  
_ _Is all right here,  
_ _When we're with our team._

The group of friends were all laughing joyfully as they finally made it to their hotel, just as Luna was starting to raise the moon up in the sky. It couldn't have been a more perfect day.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. But the song I was going to use, "Generosity", I had a little bit of last-minute trouble to fit it in this scenario. Then, I was listening to "Best Friends Until the End of Time", and I think it worked much better.**

 **And yes! This is the last musical chapter! Next couple of chapters, no songs. Don't get me wrong, music is my life, but sometimes, I guess everyone needs a break.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all in Chapter 9, which will have some friend talk and bonding. Those are always fun.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	10. BFF Talk

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Hey there, everyone! I'm back! And with the first non-musical chapter of this story since the prologue. I think there will be three more chapters with no songs until it's time to cue the music again.**

 **Well then, let's begin Chapter 9! Roll it!**

Chapter 9

BFF Talk

In their hotel room, the girls were sitting in the living room, dressing in sleepwear, laughing and eating some cookies that Pinkie had brought with her for their slumber party.

Twilight was wearing yellow pajamas with pink hearts on them. Applejack wore navy blue pajamas with light blue apples imprinted on them. Rainbow Dash was wearing a white T-shirt with her signature lightning bolt on it and denim blue yoga pants. Fluttershy was wearing a lime green nightgown with pink lace and butterflies. Pinkie Pie wore a blue nightgown with balloons on them. And Rarity wore a light blue nightgown with dark blue lace.

"So, how's training with the Wonderbolts been going along lately, Rainbow?" Twilight asked the girl in question as she remembered what happened earlier that day when she came to pick her up.

"It's been going great!" Dash replied, not noticing Twilight's intention of her asking. "We have been working on a new routine for our performance for the Gala."

Twilight then tried to suppress a smirk growing on her face as she innocently asked, "And what about Soarin'?"

Rainbow was then drinking from a small cup of punch when she almost spit out the drink in surprise at the supposedly innocent question. Luckily, she instead choked on it, and quickly swallowed the fruity liquid. "What about him?" She asked, looking away from her.

By now, the other girls had realized what Twilight was implying and grinned mischievously.

"Darling, it seems that the two of you have gotten close during your time as a Wonderbolt." Rarity pointed out.

"Well, he is my best friend on the team." Rainbow said, as if it was obvious. "He may be a goofball, but he's always there for me when I need him. He's pretty cool, he likes to have fun, and he doesn't care that I tend to be a little overconfident sometimes. He just likes hanging out with me as much as I do with him."

"Wow, Dashie." Fluttershy said, a little smile on her face as her words seemed to fit into what they were suspecting. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him more than a friend."

Rainbow blushed bright pink, making the girls "ooh" in a teasing manner. "N-No I don't!" She stuttered. "We're, uh, we're just friends!"

"You were hanging out with him earlier when I went to get you." Twilight reminded. "What were you two doing?"

Dash felt her face grow warmer by the second. What is going on with her?! She, Rainbow Dash, the most awesome high-flying girl in Equestria, does not blush! And definitely not at the mention of a boy.

"He, uh, he just wanted to hang with me before we left, so I challenged him to a cloud busting race. I won, and then, we kind of got carried away. He tackled me into a big cloud and then..." She trailed off when familiar emerald green eyes appeared in her mind. Those eyes spoke words that she felt like only she could comprehend. When it comes to Soarin', she feel as if she could confide in him like she does with her best friends.

"Dashie's got it bad!" Pinkie said in a sing-songy voice, making the girls giggle again, seeing how quiet Rainbow had been for the past few seconds.

Rainbow finally suppressed her now red blush from her cheeks. "No, I do not. End of story." She said firmly. But the other girls didn't seem to buy it. Well, since they're on the subject, might as well see how things have been going on in their love lives.

Dash turned to Twilight. "Well, what about you, Twilight?" She asked. "We all know you still have the hots for a certain guard from the Crystal Empire."

The Princess of Friendship blushed red as she nervously played with her hair. "Well, I have been getting to know Flash better every time I visit." She admitted.

Rarity squealed with excitement. "So, when do you plan on asking him out?"

Twilight blushed even more. "I don't know." She said. "Besides, I'm not sure if it would work out. I mean, he's just a guard, while I'm a princess."

"Princess Cadence married your brother, didn't she?" Fluttershy reminded. "He was also a guard before they were wed and began ruling the Crystal Empire."

"She's right." Applejack added. "If that sort of love happened before, it can darn right happen again."

"Really?" Twilight asked. Her friends all nodded. Their approval seemed to make her feel a little more sure of herself. "Thanks, girls." She then turned to AJ. "What about you, Applejack? Someone has been on your mind?"

The cowgirl blushed red and hid under her hat. "Uh, well, um..." She stammered. "Well, I guess I do."

"Okay, this I gotta hear." Rainbow said.

"Well, who is he, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Is it someone we know?" Pinkie added to the question.

Applejack hid a little further behind her hat. "Yeah, we do know him. Pretty well, too. We see him almost every day." She shyly hinted.

The other girls thought about it for a couple of seconds. Then, the answer hit them. "Spike?!" They guessed with a shocked expression.

AJ's answer was an embarrassed nod of her head, her Stetson hat finally covering her whole face.

"When did this happen?" Fluttershy asked, removing the hat from Applejack's face and back on her head.

"Well, I sorta started getting a soft spot for him when he saved me from the Timberwolves a couple of years back." She explained, remembering that incident. "And I guess, during all this time, they got stronger."

"I'll say this, this was unexpected." Dash admitted.

"Well, I think that's adorable." Fluttershy said.

"Darling, I agree with Fluttershy." Rarity said. "And I think he might be falling for you as well."

"Really?" Applejack asked.

The prim and proper girl nodded. "Ever since that incident, I noticed that he would be sticking close to you instead of me."

"Wait, you knew all along?" The cowgirl demanded.

Rarity nodded again, a little ashamed of herself. "It was pretty much obvious. But, I didn't know how to break that to him without breaking his heart. But, as I tried to figure out the words, I saw that he doesn't seem to swoon over me anymore. Instead, he seems to be the happiest I ever seen him, and it's because of you, Applejack."

AJ thought about it for a few seconds. "Ya really think so?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head.

Her fashionista friend nodded a third time, making her smile at the possibility of Spike liking her back. But then, her soft grin turned mischievous. "How about you, Rarity? How have things been in Canterlot?" She asked.

"Oh, well, business in Canterlot Carousel has been progressing wonderfully. After the Gala, I plan to start a new line in the boutique." Rarity said. "And Fancy Pants-" She stopped when she remembered their conversation earlier.

"What about Fancy Pants?" Fluttershy asked.

"Eh, well..." Rarity trailed off again. "Um, earlier today, before I left, he seemed to ask me if I was available for the afternoon." The girls gasped happily. "But, I'm not sure if he was trying to ask me out. It might be possible, since he had just gotten out of his courtship with Fleur-de-lis. But, still."

"Hey, the minute you get to Canterlot, you go find him and see if that was what he tried to do." Rainbow said.

"Or better yet, you might encounter him at the Gala." Twilight added.

"Well, we did talk about meeting again at the Gala." Rarity said. "We have to wait and see."

Pinkie finally started to speak. "Oh, I almost forgotten!" She exclaimed. "Guess who I ran into before we left?" The girls gave her confused looks. "Cheese Sandwich!" They all began cheering. "He came back to Ponyville today, which was such terrific timing, since there are a couple of parties I can't host while being here. So, he said that he can handle them while I'm gone!"

"Well, that was sweet of him." Fluttershy said.

"Indeed, darling." Rarity agreed. "It really was impeccable timing on his half."

"Yeah." Pinkie then lost her cheeriness and it turned into shyness. "Um, girls? Recently, I couldn't seem to get Cheese out of my mind." She pulled out her photo collection, the overload of little pictures flowing out. "Every time I would see his picture, I would wish that he was here with me. And when I saw him earlier today, I felt like I could jump up and touch the moon. Inside of me, that was how happy I was to see him."

Rarity grinned, her smile almost reaching from ear to ear. "Well, this is certainly quite the conversation about love." She said, the other girls giving random agreements, except Pinkie, who was confused. "I think you have feelings for him, Pinkie!"

The hyperactive girl, for the first time in maybe forever, blushed bright red. "What?!" She shouted. "N-no I don't!" The girls gave her looks, telling her that they didn't buy it, making her blush deepen. "A-At least, I-I don't think so."

The other girls decided to drop their teasing of her and turned to the last girl whose love life they haven't discussed.

"What about you, Flutters?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Anyone special caught your eye yet?"

Fluttershy blushed pink at the thought of it. "Oh, um, well-" She then began playing with the long hair caressing the side of her face. "Even I did find a boy I really liked, how can I even begin to try and get to know him? You all know that dates are not something I'm comfortable with."

Twilight patted her shoulder. "Hey, none of us are on the comfortable side of the idea either." She assured. "So, you're not alone." The girls gave out their agreements, making the shy girl feel a little better.

Applejack suddenly gave out a yawn. "Well, girls. We all best get some shuteye."

"Here, here." Rarity agreed, yawning herself. "We have a whole day ahead of us. After breakfast, we'll head down to the salon to get our hair done, we have the whole afternoon free, and then, we have a reservation at the Far-Afield Tavern."

She then paused when she remembered something. "And to think we could've done all this together the last we were here if I wasn't so hard on all of you because someone took advantage of my generosity."

Memories of Fashion Week three years ago came back. "Hey, but you learned your lesson." Rainbow said. "Besides, it will take more than a cheating, stuck-up fashion designer to bring you down."

"That's right!" Pinkie agreed, making Rarity smile.

This time, two yawns were released from Twilight and Fluttershy.

"All right, y'all." Applejack said as she stood up and began clearing away the little table. "Let's get this cleaned up and hit the hay."

Everyone nodded, and helped clean up the living room and prepared themselves to get some sleep.

* * *

In her room, Chrysalis watched her mirror reflect the sleeping girls in their beds in their suite. A malicious grin spread across her face, and her bug-like eyes gleamed.

"Rest for now, my enemies, and the fairest in the land." She cooed with a false sense of genuity. "For soon, all of your happy days will come to an end."

A changeling came to her. "My Queen, our spies are now in Ponyville, waiting for your orders."

"Good." She said. "For now, tell them to wait until their return. When they find out the truth, it will already be too late for them."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger. If it really is one. I've been working on this for three days, though! Whoo! Hope it was worth it, though.**

 **But, I think this chapter was really cute; having the Mane 6 bond more with each other and talk about their still-developing love lives. I think once in a while, a group of really close friends would have a fun time like this.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 10! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	11. Escaping a Trap

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Good lord! Sorry for the extra long wait, again. But, I hope this chapter is worth the wait for you guys. Let's get on with Chapter 10! Roll it!**

Chapter 10

Escaping a Trap

Soon, the girls were back on the train, heading back home to Ponyville. Their girls' weekend out couldn't have been better.

"That was the best trip ever!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, almost bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome." Rainbow Dash agreed, who had her arms crossed behind her head. But then, she sighed heavily, bringing her arms down. "It's too bad that I have to head back to training tomorrow. The team has to be ready for our performance for the Gala."

"Oh, but I was so hoping that you would wear the dress that I made for you for the Gala." Rarity said. She gestured over to one of her trucks where the dresses she had finished in Canterlot were in.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Rare." Dash apologized while rubbing the back of her head. "To be honest, I was actually looking forward to getting dressed up this year, so that I can hang out with you girls instead of just staying in my uniform with the Wonderbolts and the other VIPs."

"And maybe to also impress a certain Wonderbolt friend of yours?" The prim and proper girl teased with a mischievous smile.

Rainbow blushed bright red and glared at her. "I thought we moved past that." She said through her gritted teeth.

"I'm only teasing you, darling." She assured her. "If you know that you don't feel anything else or if you're not sure about the situation, I won't argue."

"You Pinkie Promise?" Dash asked.

Rarity nodded while doing the promise gesture.

"Hey, girls." Pinkie Pie said, pointing out the window. "Spike and that guard, Flash Sentry, are waiting for us."

All the girls looked out the window and sure enough, Spike and Flash were waiting over at the station.

"That's strange." Twilight said to herself. "If I wanted them to meet us at the station, I would've let them known ahead of time."

The train then pulled into the station, and the girls gathered their bags and headed out of the passenger coach they were in.

"Howdy there, Spike." Applejack greeted with a bright smile.

"Glad you girls are back." Spike said with a smile. But to AJ, there was something off about him that she couldn't put a finger on.

Twilight turned to Flash, giving him a smile. "You guys didn't have to wait for us." She said.

"Well, when Spike told me that you and the others will be coming back today, we both decided to wait for you." Flash answered.

Twilight still wasn't so convinced about what he had said, but she still kept on her grin. "Well, that's very nice of the two of you."

"Also, it seems that there are some others who wanted to welcome you all as well." Spike added.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked. "Who?"

"You'll see." Flash answered as they began leaving the train station.

"Ooh, I just love surprises!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly as she skipped along the path, while everyone else just walked along.

* * *

Soon enough, strangely, they arrived on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. "Uh, why are we here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

No sooner did she say that, three more figures came out of the thorny briars, all of them familiar. "Soarin'?" Rainbow asked, seeing her teammate. She was about to go over to him and ask what was he doing here, but she suddenly felt a weird vibe coming from him.

"Cheese?" Pinkie saw her fellow party planner. For some reason, a smile didn't appear on her face when she saw him.

"Fancy?" Rarity was surprised to see him this far away from Canterlot and this close to the forest. This doesn't seem like him at all.

"Um, what are you all doing here?" Fluttershy asked, seeing how confused her friends were to see the presumed objects of their affections this far from town.

"We wanted to introduce you to someone new." Fancy answered, making Rarity feel a little more suspicious. Suddenly, her arm was engulfed in bright green magic that was being emitted from Fancy's hand and was starting to get pulled towards him, making her drop her bags.

"Fancy! What are you doing?!" Rarity demanded. Suddenly, she felt a chill run down her spine. This wasn't Fancy Pants; for two reasons. One, he would never do something like this, and two, his magic was a pale yellow, not green.

Twilight shot out a blast of raspberry colored magic at Fancy, making him release his magic grip on Rarity. Due to the magic, the imposter revealed himself as a changeling.

The girls all gasped. "A changeling?" Twilight asked, not believing her eyes.

"We thought you might do this the heard way." Flash said with a frightening grin. One by one, the other four revealed their changeling forms. Quickly, they all spat out green goo at the girls' feet, immobilizing them and their travel bags fell to the ground.

Rainbow Dash struggled to break free by flying up. But the goop only stretched up, keeping her from going anywhere. "What are changelings doing here?" She asked. "I thought we had defeated them!"

Twilight fired blast after blast at her sticky chains, but it seems it's stronger and more durable than it appears. "I don't know!"

Suddenly, two aqua blasts of magic appeared from nowhere and hit two of the changelings, knocking them out. The other two scanned the area, trying to pinpoint where they came from. Twilight saw this as her opportunity and fired at one of the remaining changelings. The last one tried to charge at them, but Rainbow intercepted him and gave him a strong uppercut, knocking him out.

"Are you guys okay?" A familiar voice asked. The girls then saw a girl their age with light purple skin, lighter than Twilight's, curly hair with a darker shade and an aqua streak tied into a ponytail, and purple eyes with matching eyeshadow. She wore a beanie on her head, careful of her pony ears, a purple and aqua shirt with a black vest, gray pants with a few holes in them, and black shoes. On her right wrist was a watch.

"Starlight!" The girls cried out happily, seeing their friend.

"What are you doing here?" Applejack asked as they all shared a group hug with Starlight Glimmer.

"We came here to warn you girls." Another voice spoke up. A young man with light green skin, purple bug-like eyes, and sparkly purple bug wings came up. He wore a casual red dress shirt and dark green pants.

"Nice to see you, Thorax." Twilight greeted the good changeling. A year ago, they discovered Thorax and a small group of other reformed changelings that had enough of Chrysalis' cruelty. They were drawn to the Crystal Empire after Flurry Heart was born, and they gained the people's trust, giving them a new and nicer appearance, and Thorax was appointed king.

"Warn us about what?" Fluttershy said, still a little shaken up by what happened. Thorax used his magic to destroy the goop around their feet, while Starlight used her own to tie up the bad changelings.

"It seems Chrysalis is finally returning." Starlight said.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow groaned.

"And she seems to be targeting you six for some reason." Thorax added.

"Why us?" Rarity asked.

"Could it be for revenge?" Pinkie Pie guessed.

"We don't know for sure, but what matters is that you girls are in danger." Starlight said.

"We handled Chrysalis before." Applejack said. "We can take her on again."

"You said it, AJ." Dash added.

"But, we don't know where she is." Twilight said. "Or when she will strike next, if she is back."

"So, what can we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hide." Starlight suggested. "Hide where she won't find you, and stay hidden until Thorax and I find where she's hiding and what she is up to."

"Hide?" Rainbow squawked, not believing what was said. "Since when do we hide from a villain?"

"As much as I'm also against this, we don't have a choice." Twilight said. "We need to try to draw Chrysalis out and see what is she planning. And the best way for them to find her is if we're out of her reach."

"But, where can we go?" Rarity questioned.

"There's one place." Twilight turned behind them and towards the forest.

"Through the Everfree?" The girls, excluding Starlight, asked nervously.

"Through the Everfree." Twilight confirmed.

"But, we all don't have good memories about that place." Fluttershy whimpered.

"We have to get as deep in the forest as we can." Twilight said. "The deeper into the forest we hide, the harder it will be for Chrysalis to find us."

The other girls looked at each other, and quickly realized that they really don't have a choice.

"You both know what you are doing?" Applejack asked Starlight and Thorax.

"We do." Thorax assured her. "It will only be for a little while."

Rarity then sighed. "Then, we wish you the best of luck." She said.

Starlight gave them a tiny smile. "I'll only inform Celestia and Luna about what is going on, so that they will be alert and take caution."

"Okay." Twilight said, as she magically lifted her bags, along with Rarity. "I hope we'll see you guys again soon."

The other girls said their goodbyes to Starlight and Thorax, got their bags off the ground, and then all six of them ran into the Everfree Forest.

Starlight watched her friends disappear into the forbidden woods. She then turned to the captive changelings with a glare. "I think it's time we get some answers now." She said to the good changeling king beside her.

"I think so, too." Thorax agreed as he used his magic to levitate the bad changelings.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, things are finally starting to get interesting. Once again, I'm sorry this took so long. School is just really eating into my bottom line, and I hate it. Oh well.**

 **I guess I'll see y'all in Chapter 11. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	12. Chase Through the Everfree

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Today has been quite the awesome Christmas for me! I hope for all of you as well.**

 **I got this Bluetooth keyboard for my Kindle tablet, and this will certainly make things go a lot easier with my stories. As soon as I start getting used to it and know that I'm actually pressing the buttons.**

 **Well, I think that y'all have been waiting for Chapter 11 a little too long. So, let's just get on with it. Roll it!**

Chapter 11

Chase Through the Everfree

The girls were now wandering through the dense briars and thorns of the infamous Everfree Forest. Twilight and Rarity were levitating their bags with their magic while the others were carrying theirs in their arms or on their backs.

Applejack shuddered as she glanced around the gloomy briar. "Are you sure that Chrysalis won't find us here?" She asked.

"We couldn't have chosen a better place to hide?" Rarity questioned as well. "Perhaps back in Manehattan, or in the Crystal Empire? Maybe even in Maris?"

"It's best we hide in a place that nobody would even think to find us." Twilight answered. "And this place is definitely one where no one would dare to look."

Rainbow Dash looked all around them, scanning their thorny surroundings. "Uh, I'm with AJ and sort of with Rarity. We all don't have the best memories of the forest, and it's not safe now, since it's starting to get dark."

Sure enough, the girls looked up and saw that Celestia had lowered the sun, and Luna was beginning to start the moon's cycle.

Fluttershy was starting to shake like a leaf. "I'm getting a little freaked out now." She said.

Pinkie Pie was trying to lighten the mood as she skipped along. "Well, at least we know that the guys over there weren't the real guys."

"Yes." Rarity agreed. "But, I'm curious as to why we all had a strange feeling that they were fakes. Assuming that I wasn't the only one who had that occurrence when I saw Fancy Pants."

"No, it wasn't just you, Rarity." Twilight said. "When I saw Flash at the train station, I just didn't feel right around him."

"When I saw Soarin' at the border, I just felt like I should stay away instead of getting closer." Rainbow added.

"I didn't feel like smiling when I saw Cheese." Pinkie piped in. "And he always makes me smile."

"And I didn't get all light-headed when I saw Spike." Applejack said. "Instead, I got this weird feeling like there was something rotten about him."

"But, what does Chrysalis want with us?" Fluttershy asked, holding her travel bag tight against herself. "Is it for revenge about the wedding in Canterlot three years ago?"

"Maybe." Twilight pondered. "But, actually it was Cadence and Shining Armor who defeated her because of the power of their love."

"True love." Rarity added in with a swoon.

The other girls ignored that comment as Twilight continued. "If she isn't after them, and focusing on us, there might be something else that she is planning. And we are in her way."

"But what exactly?" AJ asked.

"There is one person who might know more about this than we do." Twilight said. "And she should be just nearby."

* * *

A few minutes later, Twilight knocked on the door of a hut. A voice called out from inside.

"One moment, then I'll appear." The door then opened to reveal a shaman woman with a zebra-patterned cloth dress, was barefoot with gold anklets around them and matching bands around her neck, and she had her dark skin tattooed with her ears pierced with similar gold earrings. "Well, I didn't expect to have all six of you here."

"Zecora, we need your guidance." Twilight said. "Can we come in?"

"Yes, please." Zecora let them in. "And your troubled minds, I hope to ease."

The girls entered the hut and found temporary solace inside.

"So, what brings you in this forest of fright?" Zecora asked. "Especially this late in the night?"

After explaining what they learned from Starlight and Thorax, Zecora looked towards her cauldron, deep in thought.

"It appears that an old enemy of yours has returned." She said as she sprinkled a green powder into the bubbling liquid. "And you think that a different emotion other than vengeance is causing her wickedness to be churned."

"That basically sums it up." Rainbow said.

Zecora looked into the cauldron. "Though the queen plans for treason, her plans for you six has a different reason." She said as she looked at the images forming in the liquid. "A mirror she has possesses a strange power, one that lets her see whoever won't cower."

The girls looked into the cauldron, watching the images as Zecora continued talking. "Plotting revenge in disguise was her plot, but her mirror revealed a flaw in the act she sought. She found that you six are the fairest in the land, and that her vengeance might not be in the palm of her hand."

"What the hay does that mean?" Applejack asked.

Rarity seemed to understand it. "What that means, Applejack darling, is that Chrysalis is jealous of us because we are more fair, or lovely, than she is." Then, the realization hit them. "WHAT?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "You mean to say that Queenie Bug is jealous of us just because we're better looking than her?" She asked.

"Well, anybody can look nicer than Chrysalis." Pinkie piped in. "Why are we any different?"

"Chrysalis is a changeling, remember?" Twilight reminded. "She can disguise herself into whatever or whoever she wants."

"So, she is mad at us because we're prettier than her in disguise?" Fluttershy asked.

Zecora nodded. "In her empty soul, a flower of envy has bloomed. If she gets her hands on all of you, you're doomed."

"Oh, that's just great!" Rainbow said, slapping a palm against her forehead. "Can this get any more cliché or worse?"

"We need to find a safe place." Twilight said. "Somewhere where Chrysalis won't find us."

"My hut, I would offer to you six, but because of how crowded it will be, I'm afraid I have to say nix." Zecora said.

"That's all right, Zecora." Twilight assured her. "We'll find a place."

"Hey. Isn't the Castle of the Two Sisters nearby here?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah!" Pinkie realized. "We can stay there for a while."

As the girls turned to leave and head out, Zecora bade them all good luck. "I wish you six safety, and that your enemy will be captured swiftly."

"Thank you, Zecora." Twilight said gratefully.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls were back in the Everfree Forest, heading towards the Castle of the Two Sisters.

"I so wish we could get to the castle sooner rather than later." Rarity shuddered.

Suddenly, Applejack placed her hand over Rarity's mouth. "Hush it, will ya?" She asked, looking around and then removing her hand. "I heard something."

Rainbow started listening intently. "Hey, I hear something too."

"Ew!" Rarity said, plugging her nose. "What is that smell? It's so revolting."

While Applejack agreed with Rarity on how bad the smell was, there was something familiar about it. So familiar that it had haunted her dreams for a while.

"Uh, oh." She realized. "I recognize that stench."

A growling sound was then heard from in the shrubbery nearby. The girls all slowly turned towards where the snarling was coming from. A pair of glowing eyes then shone out from the dense briars, making their blood run cold.

"Run." AJ said. No sooner did the girls started running, three more pairs of glowing eyes appeared, and the creatures who the glowing eyes belonged to charged out of the briars and began chasing them.

"Timberwolves!" Pinkie screamed. "Run for your lives!"

"Why is it always Timberwolves?!" Twilight wanted to know as the wolf-like creatures made from sticks and leaves were getting on their tails.

Just then, four more Timberwolves joined in the pack and chase. "How many of these things are there?!" Rarity shouted.

Applejack grabbed some stones while she was running, handed a few of them to Rainbow, and then started to throw them at the Timberwolves, while Dash got up high above and threw them from that higher position.

"Keep away, ya big goons!" The cowgirl shouted.

"Can't get us, you big piles of sticks!" The Wonderbolt added.

The stones they threw kept the Timberwolves at bay and even broke off a few pieces of their wooden bodies, but they still kept on chasing.

Fluttershy knew that she can't tame a Timberwolf, even if she tried. And she saw that they were all getting tired. But then, soon, they all came to a rock wall. They were trapped.

"This has to be the worst day ever!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I agree on that!" Rarity shouted.

The Timberwolves got closer to the girls, their mouths drooling. Fluttershy knew that earlier during the chase, Rarity and Twilight had been blasting magic at them, but now, they were exhausted, along with Applejack and Rainbow. All of them were tired. She knew what she had to do now. She had promised herself that when it was absolutely needed, she would do it. And it was not the Stare.

* * *

In his home realm of chaos, Discord was out collecting some sugarcubes in some blue colored bushes near his cottage. He couldn't wait until Fluttershy came back from Manehattan, so that they could finally have some tea time together. He was glad that his first friend was someone who was so sweet, kind, and understanding as her.

"DISCORD!" A very familiar voice screamed out, and Discord recognized that voice. It was Fluttershy. It sounded like she was in trouble, back in Equestria. The ex-lord of chaos immediately snapped his fingers and appeared in front of her and the other girls.

"What is going on here?" He asked, seeing that the girls were this far into such a dangerous place.

"Turn around and see!" Twilight shouted.

Discord saw all those Timberwolves and rolled his eyes. "Really, sticks for brains?" He asked them. "Picking out defenseless young ladies for a meal? Well, how about you pick on someone your own size? Like a Chihuahua?"

With another snap of his fingers, the Timberwolves became a third of their size. Seeing that their prey was now much too big, the tiny wooden wolves scampered away, whimpering in fright.

"Good riddance." Discord scoffed, and then turned to the girls. "Now, someone explain to me why you six are out this late in this forsaken patch of thorns?"

"Long story short, Queen Chrysalis is back and wants revenge, so she is hunting us down to do away with us." Pinkie quickly said.

"WHAT?!" Discord yelled, his eyes becoming balls of fire. "Chrissy wants all of you destroyed?!"

"It sounds like you have history with her." Twilight observed.

Discord grumbled, saying something about hating how inquistive the Princess of Friendship is. "Our paths have crossed, once." He admitted. "She wanted an alliance to take over, but I refused, loving how it was just me."

He then saw the looks the girls were giving him. "That was before when Tia and Lulu defeated me!"

"And you were quite the bad apple back then." Applejack muttered.

"But now, I'm as sweet as pie, aren't I, Applejack?" Discord said, becoming a floating pie with his face on it.

Rainbow Dash pushed the pie away. "We didn't go that far." She said.

"Discord, we need your help." Fluttershy said.

The Lord of Chaos turned back into himself, facing the shy pegasus girl. "What can I help you with, Fluttershy?" He asked.

"The girls and I need to hide from Chrysalis until she is found. And we were on our way to the Castle of the Two Sisters to stay for a while."

"Never fear." He said. "In just a few seconds, we will soon be at our destination." Then, with a snap, they were gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope that this was a good enough Christmas present for y'all. I've been working hard on it. Next chapter, we will have a song in it. I hope this and the past two chapters were good enough breaks.**

 **Also, if you spot any references, I'll h** **ave you know, it was unintentional and not on purpose.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys in Chapter 12! Please leave a review about what you think! And once again, Merry Christmas!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	13. A Temporary Home

Beauty Lies Within

 ** **A/N: This is a bit like a filler chapter, and so will the next chapter after, so I hope you guys won't be mad at me.****

 ** **So, let's just get on with Chapter 12. Roll it!****

Chapter 12

A Temporary Home

In a blink of an eye, the group of seven had arrived at the Castle of the Two Sisters. The ruins of the once great castle loomed against the faint fog of the early evening. Celestia had just finished lowering the sun, and Luna had begun to raise the moon.

Discord was looking at the castle with a peculiar and analyzing eye. "Are you sure that you girls want to stay here?" He asked.

"That's the plan." Twilight said, giving him a suspicious look.

"Let me make this palace wannabe a bit more comfortable." Discord said. But before he could snap his fingers, Rainbow Dash slapped his hand hard. "OWW!"

"Yeah, and while you're at it, why don't you put up a big sign that says, 'Hey, Chrysalis! The girls you're looking for to do away with are right here! Come and get them!'" She said sarcastically. "Are you that thick in the head?"

"Okay, all right!" Discord shouted in annoyance. "Geez."

"Maybe we can compromise." Fluttershy suggested. "Discord, is it possible that you can change up the castle a bit, but maybe only that we can see it?" She asked.

"My dear, all you have to do is ask." Discord said, and then finally, he snapped his fingers.

In a flash, the girls saw that the castle had been restored to its former glory. Not one stone was missing from the walls, and there were no thick ivy vines or moss draping them.

The girls were in awe. "Okay, not bad." Rainbow said.

Discord then appeared on the other side of the newly repaired bridge. "Come along, ladies!" He called.

One by one, the girls began crossing the bridge. "Ya sure that Chrysalis won't find this place?" Applejack asked the Lord of Chaos.

"Trust me, Applejack." Discord assured her. "She won't see this fine piece of architecture even if she had a telescope or a map."

Discord then popped up beside the doors, dressed as a guard with a red uniform and black puffy hat. "Welcome to your temporary home." He then opened the doors.

As the girls entered inside, they were amazed by what they saw. Because of Discord's magic, the interior walls were a cotton candy pink, the floor was bright blue with spiral patterns, and a chandelier above them was flickering light without candles.

"This is quite fantastic!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree it is quite some of my best work." Discord added. He then pointed up to the stairs, which were as white as marble. "You girls don't mind sharing a large room, do you?"

The girls shook their heads. "Then, your room is the third door on your right when you go up." Discord informed. "I'll be right back." Then, he teleported away in a white flash of light.

The girls all looked around the room. "I wanna know how the hay does that Discord does all this without breaking a sweat." Applejack wondered aloud.

"Me, too." Twilight agreed. "But then again, his magic doesn't make a lot of sense. It probably is the same with how it works."

"Good point." AJ said.

"Come on, girls." Fluttershy said. "How about we look around a bit?"

"Hey, check this out!" Pinkie was next to a large screen of some sort. Built into it near the lower half, there was a speaker with a button.

"I don't think you should mess around with that." Twilight said. But Pinkie had already pressed the button. "Pinkie!" The Princess of Friendship exclaimed.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Pinkie said into the speaker. After removing her hand from the button, the screen suddenly lit up, showing a pale pink background with bubbles floating across.

"Okay, that was actually pretty cool." Rainbow said as the girls all placed their bags down.

Pinkie began skipping across a small water feature in the room, with small stepping stones across it. Then, she begin to sing.

 _ ** _Pinkie Pie_**_ _ _: I think we're gonna like it,__  
 _ _I'm sure we're gonna like it,__  
 _ _I think we're gonna like it here.__

As the girls explored the castle that would serve as their temporary home, they all started to sing. When they saw something that was a little strange, Fluttershy would help explain it, since she has been to Discord's home realm a few times.

First, Fluttershy showed Rainbow a magic machine that pours whatever drink one would want.

 _ ** _Fluttershy_**_ _ _: So, think it and it shall appear.__

Dash tried that, and soon, a cup of apple cider was poured for her.

 _ ** _Rainbow Dash_**_ _ _: I think I'm gonna like it here.__

The two then went off to explore some more, with Rainbow taking the cup and quickly drinking the cider.

Next, Applejack was shown how the screen worked, with Fluttershy's guidance.

 _ ** _Fluttershy_**_ _ _: Because it knows just what you want to see.__

 _ ** _Applejack_**_ _ _: Wait. I think it and it comes to me?__

She tried it, and then, out of nowhere, there was a dog that was wagging its tail on the screen. She quickly waved at the happy dog before running off again.

Soon, Fluttershy showed Twilight a large piano in a different room that was made of different colored gems, with the seat made of real marshmallows.

 _ ** _Fluttershy_**_ _ _: Here's something grand for you to play.__

Twilight sat down and started to play it, even though she knew a little song. But surprisingly, the notes were perfect.

 _ ** _Twilight_**_ _ _: Wait. I couldn't do that yesterday.__

She removed her hands from the piano and saw that the piano can play its keys by itself.

 _ _I think I'm gonna like it here.__

Rarity then appeared in a nearby doorway, gesturing to them to follow her.

 _ ** _Rarity_**_ _ _: It's very hard not to, my dear.__

Soon, all the girls were dancing throughout the hallways.

 _ ** _All_**_ _ _: Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _I think we're gonna like it here.__

 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Think we're gonna like it here.__

Down a separate hallway, the girls saw that there was a swimming pool in one room. Fluttershy remembered that Discord had told her that he can actually adjust the temperature of the water by thinking of the specific temperature.

 _ ** _Fluttershy_**_ _ _: Look, it knows the temp you're comfy in.__

 _ ** _Pinkie_**_ _ _: That's great. Can it teach me how to swim?__

Rainbow rolled her eyes playfully, knowing perfectly well that Pinkie knows how to swim. But still, she went along with her, knowing that most of the time, it's pointless to comprehend what Pinkie is thinking or saying. She then gestured to herself.

 _ ** _Rainbow Dash_**_ _ _: We have a coach, no need to fear.__

Pinkie smiled brightly at her athletic friend, even though she knew that she knew she was just kidding.

 _ ** _Pinkie_**_ _ _: I think I'm gonna like it here.__

Soon, Fluttershy and Applejack saw that there was an indoor greenhouse that spilled out to the outside, filled with dozens of apple trees, except the apples were as big as their heads.

 _ ** _Fluttershy_**_ _ _: There's a big apple for you to eat.__

 _ ** _Applejack_**_ _ _: I'd have been full with just a seed.__

Next, Fluttershy saw that Rarity was admiring herself in a picture mirror in a different room. She looked inside and saw her reflection, but she was back home in Ponyville. Rarity was probably seeing herself somewhere else; most likely Canterlot.

 _ ** _Fluttershy_**_ _ _: There's a whole new world in that mirror.__

 _ ** _Rarity_**_ _ _: I think I'm gonna like it here.__

A few seconds later, the girls found the way outside, and saw that the yard stretched out for miles around, but there was a large cement wall that surrounded the grounds with blue ivy vines that had pink leaves.

 _ ** _All_**_ _ _: Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _I think we're gonna like it here.__

 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Think we're gonna like it here.__

Soon, they all were dancing away as they grabbed their luggage and started heading up the stairs.

 _ ** _Fluttershy_**_ _ _: Everything you've ever dreamed__  
 _ _Is at your fingertips.__  
 _ _And if you haven't dreamed it yet,__  
 _ _Add it to your wish list.__

Finally, the girls checked out the bedroom that they will all be sharing. It was a large circular room that had a balcony outside. Six canopy beds were positioned against the walls in a circle, following the surface, and four of them were each under a small circular window, while the other two were beside the glass doors leading out to the balcony. Also, there was a large red oak chest in front of each bed to hold belongings.

"This is lovely!" Rarity exclaimed, going towards the second bed that had velvet blue sheets and white plush pillows.

"This is our room?" Twilight asked amazed as she went over towards the sixth bed which had deep purple sheets and lavender pillows.

"I guess it is." Fluttershy confirmed, touched that Discord was doing all of this for them. It was showing that he is really allowing friendship into his heart. She gently ran her fingers over the lime green sheets of the first bed, and saw the soft pink pillows.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said, setting her bag down on the fourth bed; one of the beds beside the balcony doors. It had light blue sheets and white plush pillows.

"Yer right about that!" Applejack agreed, as she went over to the other bed that was beside the balcony. It had velvet red sheets with apple green pillows.

"This couldn't get any better!" Pinkie cheered as she ran over to the last bed; the fitfth one. It had pink sheets and white plush pillows.

 _ ** _Pinkie_**_ _ _: I think we're gonna like it,__

 _ ** _Twilight_**_ _ _: I know we're gonna like it,__

 _ _ **Fluttershy** : I know we're gonna like it,__

 _ ** _Applejack_**_ _ _: Darn right, we're gonna like it__

 _ ** _All_**_ _ _: I think we're gonna like it here.__

Then, the girls all went outside to the balcony and started to dance while singing.

 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _I think we're gonna like it here.__

 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Yes, yes, I think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Think we're gonna like it here.__  
 _ _Yes, yes!__

Right before they finished singing, the girls went back inside and flopped down onto their new beds. They then all started to laugh. Well, at least the day won't end too badly now.

* * *

 ** **A/N: And that's that. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. The song I used for this chapter is "I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here" from the 2014 version of**** ** _ **Annie**_** ** **.****

 ** **Well, I'll see y'all in Chapter 13. Please leave a review about what you think, and check out the poll on my profile. If you can't leave your choice, tell me in the reviews.****

 ** **Got to fly! ;)****


	14. Being a Good Host

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Hey, I'm back. I have been working on this for a while. So, I hope you enjoy it. Let's get on with Chapter 13. Roll it!**

Chapter 13

Being a Good Host

A few minutes later, Discord had popped into the girls' room, surprising them from whatever they were doing. Twilight had closed her book she was reading and turned to the Lord of Chaos.

"Discord." She said. "You're back."

"Of course I am, Twilight." He said, adding with a mock bow, making the Princess of Friendship roll her eyes.

"Where had you been?" Fluttershy asked, coming up to her friend.

"I had been prepping something for you ladies, in accordance of me hosting you six here." He said. "Come with me." With a snap of his fingers, he had teleported himself and the girls outside.

The girls were in amazement at the large outdoor garden that they seemed to have missed back when they were exploring the castle. There were many types of colorful flowers; roses, tulips, daisies, violet, poppies, and lilies, that were acting as a border around the area, and to Fluttershy's delight, some of her animal friends were there, playing around. The girls were also pleasantly surprised to see their own pets waiting for them to come over.

"Wow!" The girls exclaimed.

"This is absolutely lovely!" Rarity said in awe. She then clapped her hands with joy when she saw her cat, Opalenscence.

"Not bad." Rainbow Dash said. She then smiled widely when she saw her tortoise, Tank, with his propeller on and flies around.

Fluttershy turned to Discord and gave him a large hug. "Thank you, Discord!" She said.

Discord couldn't quite understand what had happened then, but the feeling of the petite and gentle girl having her arms wrapped around him brought a tingling sensation throughout his body. It wasn't a magical surge, but it still brought a weird feeling.

Fluttershy didn't know why she wasn't letting go, but she felt like she didn't want to. Being around her chaotic yet thoughtful and protective friend always made her feel safe and happy.

To both of their hidden disappointment, Fluttershy released Discord and joined her friends out into the garden. As he watched her hang out and talk with her friends and animals, he was already missing that strange warmth he felt when she was so close to him.

He shook his head. "What am I thinking?" He scolded himself. "She is my friend! I shouldn't be thinking about her like that!"

Yet a miniature copy of him popped up on his shoulder and brought that thought down. "Oh, really? Yet why did you feel all squishy inside, like you were going to melt into a puddle?" The copy then literally melted like ice cream onto Discord's shoulder.

The Lord of Chaos ignored the little version of himself, and made a napkin appear and wiped away the copy. He looked out over to where the girls were having some fun. Maybe he could just watch them for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was lying down on the grass, with her bunny Angel cuddling against her lap. Rarity was beside her, petting Opal gently. Pinkie was hugging her little alligator, Gummy. Twilight was stroking the top feathers of her pet owl, Owlowicious. The owl then flapped up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her face. Applejack was playing fetch with her collie dog, Winona, laughing loudly. And Rainbow was racing with Tank, calling out to her tortoise.

The girls knew that this day just couldn't get any better. For that one moment, it was as if they had forgotten that an old enemy was after them.

"Hey, girls." Fluttershy called to them. AJ and Rainbow stopped and went over to the others, with their pets following them. "You know that I always sing whenever I'm with the animals. Is it okay if I-"

"You don't even need to ask." Pinkie cut her off. "We know that you have an amazing voice, and we like hearing you sing."

"Well, you girls all have very nice voices, too." Fluttershy said, feeling a little embarrassed by the praise. "But, thank you."

"Go on, Flutters." Rainbow said. "You know we don't mind."

Fluttershy smiled. She then stood up while cradling Angel in her arms, much to his delight. "If you feel like joining, I won't mind, either." She said to the other girls. "It would make me feel a little better."

The girls nodded. Fluttershy then let Angel down before she gently began flying around the birds. As the gentle wind brushed her hair, and the birds chirping to her, the kind girl remembered times when she was younger and dreamed of finding a true love. With those memories flooding her head, Fluttershy began to sing.

 _ **Fluttershy** : Someday my prince will come,_  
 _Someday I'll find my love,_  
 _And how thrilling that moment will be,_  
 _When the prince of my dreams comes to me!_

Applejack smiled at her friend singing while subtly dancing on air. As she stroked Winona, she remembered that she would always dream of having a better life for her and her family. She still has that dream, and that feeling of nostalgia caused her to sing along.

 _ **Applejack** : A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep._  
 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches,_  
 _Whatever you wish for, you keep._

Rarity giggled when she had her childhood fantasies of a fairytale romance fill her mind as she brushed Opal's fur. She had always dreamed of finding her true love. Thoughts of a certain nobleman then caused her to blush a gentle pink as she too started to sing, putting her cat down and began twirling around.

 _ **Rarity** : I know you,_  
 _I walked with you once upon a dream._  
 _I know you,_  
 _The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

 _Yet I know its true,_  
 _That visions are seldom all they seem._  
 _But if I know you,_  
 _I know what you'll do._

 _You'll love me at once,_  
 _The way you did once upon a dream._

Pinkie put Gummy on her head for him to hang on with his toothless jaws while she started skipping over to a small pond, and looked down at her reflection. She then looked up and over towards the dark forest, knowing that just beyond it, was her home.

 _ **Pinkie** : I wanna be where the people are._  
 _I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing_  
 _Walking around on those..._

"Uh..." Pinkie trailed off, scratching her head.

"Really?" Rainbow asked her from her spot under a nearby tree, crossing her arms while raising an eyebrow.

"Kidding!" Pinkie said cheerfully, making Rainbow roll her eyes. The hyperactive party girl resumed her singing.

 _Up where they walk,_  
 _Up where they run,_  
 _Up where they stay all day in the sun._

 _Wandering free,_  
 _Wish I could be part of that world._

Twilight then stood up from her spot, with Owlowicious on her shoulder. Memories of her favorite guard flooded her mind, making her blush a light red. She remembered that she just couldn't talk to him, and acted so awkward around him. But, he still remained kind and courteous as he started to get closer to her. Soon, the two of them can chat like they were old friends when they were alone. Sometimes, Twilight would wonder why she was acting so weird around him in the first place. He was just a guy, and one that makes her heart beat more rapidly than normal, and who always makes her smile.

 _ **Twilight** : There's something sweet and almost kind._  
 _But though I was so strange, he didn't mind._  
 _That shows he's dear and a bit unsure,_  
 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Rainbow suddenly zoomed up, with Tank following her at his own steady pace. Once she reached the altitude she wanted, she looked all around her, admiring the view. Whenever she was up in the sky, it was like a whole other world, a world where she belonged. But, someone, whenever he would hang out with her, makes her feel that he is really the world she would want to belong to.

 _ **Rainbow Dash** : A whole new world!_  
 _A dazzling place I never knew._  
 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you._

Applejack then began racing Winona to the top of a hill, where the wind was blowing red and orange flower petals around. Thoughts of a certain draconic boy filled her mind as she remembered that they are very different, yet at the same time, they had so much in common. Their pasts, loss of loved ones, their loyalty to their friends, just to name a few.

 _ **Applejack** : And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon._  
 _Or whether we are not of the same of kin._  
 _We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains._  
 _We need to paint with all the colors of the wind._

Rainbow was riding the breeze that the petals were flying through, and then, she stopped above the pond where Pinkie was. As she gazed down at her reflection, she recalled the times she was teased of her tomboy exterior. Yet, this is who she is, and if someone has problems with that, then they can't do anything about it. And her best friend on the Wonderbolts wouldn't change a thing about her, that much she knew.

 _ **Rainbow** : Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_  
 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Fluttershy then flitted over to her oldest friend and began to spin her around while singing. As she did, she pointed out her song to everyone else listening, making them either roll their eyes or blush a little bit. Rarity, however, began to sing along to the tune.

 _ **Fluttershy** : How do you know, he loves you?_  
 _How do you know, he's yours?_

 _ **Rarity** : Well, does he leave a little note to tell you,_  
 _You are on his mind?_  
 _Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_

 _ **Both** : That's how you know,_  
 _That's how you know, he's your love._

AJ eventually brushed off their teasing and remembered what she had told her granny just a couple of days earlier. She doesn't want to settle down until she knows that her family is well taken care of. Yet, a boy with green hair and purple skin seemed to make her get second thoughts about what she had said.

 _ **Applejack** : So I work real hard each and everyday._  
 _Now things for sure are going my way._  
 _Just doing what I do._

 _Look out boys, I'm coming through._  
 _And I'm almost there! I'm almost there._  
 _People gonna come here from everywhere_  
 _And I'm almost there._

Pinkie then started skipping along again while singing. She recalled her life on her family's rock farm. No laughing, no smiling, no joy. But soon, she found her purpose in life, and it explained why she was so different than everyone else in her family. Maybe, she could find that someone special that make her life much brighter. And he could be closer than she thinks.

 _ **Pinkie** : 7 AM, the usual morning line up:_  
 _Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,_  
 _Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up._  
 _Sweep again, and by then, it's like 7:15!_

 _And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three._  
 _I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery._  
 _I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically_  
 _Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Rainbow started to zip through the air, feeling the wind in her hair and hitting her face. This was freedom, and she wouldn't trade it almost anything. The more important things to her are her family and friends. Maybe, even someone who is really starting to flood her mind with a lot of strange mushiness. Yet, as much as she was disgusted by the amount of mushy stuff, it still made her feel warm inside, and the smile that would come on her face wouldn't leave.

 _ **Rainbow** : When the cold wind is a-calling,_  
 _And the sky is clear and bright,_  
 _Misty mountains sing and beckon,_  
 _Lead me out into the light._

 _I will ride, I will fly,_  
 _Chase the wind and touch the sky,_  
 _I will fly,_  
 _Chase the wind and touch the sky._

Pinkie started spinning in circles at the thought of that one boy that made her smile non-stop and her heart beat faster than when she would have a sugar rush. As she would recall, she was the last of her friends to meet a potential love interest. Well, Fluttershy still hasn't. But, even if the shy girl had found someone, Pinkie still would've been the last one out of all six of them. But, it shows that it really is never too late to find love.

 _ **Pinkie** : For the first time in forever,_  
 _There'll be magic, there'll be fun._  
 _For the first time in forever,_  
 _I could be noticed by someone._

 _And I know it's totally crazy_  
 _To dream I'd find romance._  
 _But for the first time in forever,_  
 _At least I've got a chance._

Finally, Twilight remembered that as a princess, she would be expected to keep her personal feelings aside when it comes to certain matters. Yet, when she had started to befriend that particular guard that would occupy her mind most of the time, she learned to just be herself around him. And he now doesn't care that she is a princess. They're just really good friends, that she kind of hoped would one day become something more.

 _ **Twilight** : Don't let them in, don't let them see._  
 _Be the good girl you always had to be._  
 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!_  
 _Well, now they know!_

Then, all six of them began singing together.

 _ **All** : Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn._  
 _Let it go, let it go!_  
 _That perfect girl is gone!_

 _Here I stand in the light of day._  
 _Let the storm rage on!_  
 _The fights never bothered me anyway!_

The girls all started laughing and enjoying their time again before heading inside a few minutes later.

* * *

There, in the main foyer, Discord was waiting for them. "I'll be checking in on you six every day." He said. "Also to hang out with all of you if you want."

Rainbow snickered. "Since when does the Lord of Chaos worry about six girls?" She teased.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Well, since that shifty insect can be anywhere, and can easily inflitrate anything, I have put up that barrier so that nothing or no one can get in or out." He said. "And though I know very well that you ladies can handle pretty much anything, I'm not taking any chances."

"Thank you again, Discord." Fluttershy said to her friend.

Discord made a top hat appear on his head and bowed to her, while taking it off. "It's nothing much."

Fluttershy slightly blushed at his polite act, which didn't go unnoticed by Pinkie and Rarity. Discord then vanished into thin air.

"Well, we best get used to this." Rarity said.

"How about we have a party?" Pinkie suggested. "I've brought our instruments so that we can rock out!"

"Sounds okay." Twilight said. "When can we have it?"

"How about today?" Pinkie piped up. The girls gave her weird looks. "Tomorrow?" She tried again, yet the same reaction happened.

"We still need to get used to living here until we have Chrysalis found." Twilight reminded. "How about in a couple of weeks?" She suggested.

"Fine." Pinkie complied. It wasn't as soon as she wanted it to be, but at least they'll be having a party.

"Come on, y'all." Applejack said, who was heading up the stairs. "The sun is going down now. Let's get some shuteye."

The girls nodded their agreements, and followed the cowgirl up the stairs to their room.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, how was that? In the next chapter, we're going to skip ahead a couple of weeks, but not right to the party. instead, we will see how Equestria is faring without the Mane 6, especially with their love interests.**

 **The song I used is a Disney Princess medley sung by Evynne Hollens. I really liked it when I heard it, and I thought it could work. I tried to match each girl to the princess that kind of fits their personality. Except for the last song. I have seen all of them fit as Elsa, so, I just went with all of them finishing together.**

 **Anyway, I hoped y'all have enjoyed this. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	15. Haunting Visions

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Okay, so maybe the last chapter wasn't one of my best ones. But, perhaps this one can make up for it. And this chapter is probably the longest one in this story so far. Then again, I could be wrong.**

 **Well, I hope it will all be worth it. Let's begin with Chapter 14! Roll it!**

Chapter 14

Haunting Visions

 _Three weeks later..._

Spike looked out towards the ocean touching the Manehattan shoreline, listening to them crash onto the sand. It had been three weeks since Twilight and the other girls went missing. He just felt so angry, confused, and worried about them. And he wasn't the only one who was most likely feeling this way. The memory of the news came back into his mind, eating away at his consciousness.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Spike was nervously pacing the floor of the main foyer of the castle, his hands behind his back. The new guard, Flash Sentry, was watching him literally wear a line into the purple crystal floor._

 _"They're so late!" The draconic young man exclaimed as he kept on going back and forth. "This is just not like them! Especially for Twilight!"_

 _Flash tried to reassure him. "Calm down, Spike." He said, placing a hand on Spike's shoulder, stopping him in his pacing. "I'm sure that there is just a small delay. They'll be here any minute."_

 _Suddenly, Spike felt and heard his stomach lurch loudly. He quickly held his breath before he belched out a stream of green fire, with Flash barely dodging the flames. A scroll then magically appeared from the green flames, and Flash flew up to get it. He unrolled it once he was back on the ground and began to read it._

 _"What is it?" Spike asked._

 _Flash looked up from the scroll, worry finally showing in his face. "Princess Celestia needs to speak with us." He said. "It's urgent."_

 _The two didn't share another word as they both bolted out of the castle. Flash grabbed Spike's arm, Spike grabbed his friend's shoulder and they zoomed up into the air, towards Canterlot._

 _In a matter of minutes, the two had arrived at the castle. Spike was a little dizzy from the fast ride, but he quickly shook it off as he quickly followed Flash into the throne room._

 _The Princesses, Celestia and Luna, were sitting at their thrones, and standing in front of them were Starlight Glimmer and Thorax. Princess Celestia was looking majestic as usual, with her pure white skin, violet eyes, flowing pastel aurora hair, and wearing her usual golden dress with white trim. Her sister, Princess Luna, was equally majestic, with her sharp contrasts of charcoal blue skin, aqua turquoise eyes, dark blue hair, and wearing her usual pale purple dress._

 _"Thorax?" Spike asked, seeing his friend here._

 _The Changeling King looked to see his first friend there. "You made it, Spike." He said. But, he didn't sound very excited._

 _"We came as soon as we got the message." Flash said after he bowed to the Princesses. "What happened?"_

 _Starlight and Thorax looked down with worry. Spike and Flash knew right then that there was something very wrong. Celestia then stood up from her throne._

 _"Thorax and Starlight came here in order to warn us." The Princess of the Sun said._

 _"About what?" Spike asked._

 _Starlight came up to him. "We believe that Chrysalis has returned."_

 _Spike gasped. "What?!"_

 _"You mean the Changeling Queen that Captain Shining Armor and Princess Cadence defeated three years ago?" Flash asked._

 _"The very same." Starlight said. "And who Thorax and his followers broke away from her rule."_

 _"Does Chrysalis have something to do with the girls going missing?" Spike questioned._

 _"Actually, yes." Thorax said. "She is targeting them to do away with them."_

 _"Do away with them?" Celestia asked, horrified._

 _"Are they in danger?" Luna added in. Spike and Flash both also leaned in closer to Starlight and Thorax, silently asking the same question._

 _"Not at the moment." Thorax assured everyone. "Starlight and I saved the girls from some of Chrysalis' spies. After telling them what we know so far, we decided that it would be best for them to go and hide until we find the queen."_

 _"Where are they now?" Flash asked._

 _"I'm sorry." Starlight said, shaking her head. "It's best that we don't tell you. The less people who know where they are, the more safe they will be."_

 _Celestia sighed in resignation. "It would seem that all we could do now is just hope that they are safe and that Chrysalis will not find them." She then turned to Thorax. "We will secretly dispatch guards to scour the city. If they see anything suspicious, they are to report it to us first before we take matters into our own hands."_

 _Thorax nodded. "We have already informed Shining Armor and Cadence about the situation." He said._

 _However, the rest of what Thorax was saying turned silent as Spike and Flash could only hear their blood freeze and their hearts pounding in their ears. This news was definitely not going to be easy to swallow._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Over the course of the next three weeks, Flash and Spike let some friends of the girls know about what had happened to them, but quickly swore them to secrecy while being careful that it was the real ones. Luckily for them, they were.

Soarin' had been getting worried about Rainbow Dash not showing up to Wonderbolt training ever since the deadline had passed. She had never missed practice. When Flash told him what happened, he had wanted to zoom out and search all of Equestria right then. However, his friend stopped him, reassuring him that she was fine, but unfortunately not coming back right then. The heavy weight that wanted to drag his wings to the ground in flight; it was infuriating to not go out and look for Rainbow.

Cheese also had the same reaction as Soarin' when he heard about what happened to Pinkie. But Spike managed to convince him to not worry and that she will eventually come back, once the threat made against the Mane 6 is gone for good.

Spike had wanted to call for Discord to tell him the news about Fluttershy and ask for his help, but he ultimately decided against it. Who knows what he might do if he knew that Fluttershy was missing. He wasn't that blind; every time when the two would have some tea, he would always act a little too nice to her, as if he was flirting with her. But he didn't say anything about it, for fear that the Lord of Chaos might turn him into a fish and barbecue him alive if he said something he probably shouldn't know.

Fancy Pants also was very concerned for Rarity, but Spike had told him the same thing he said to Cheese. The only thing that managed to ease his mind and the other guys was to organize their own search party with the five of them, scouring Manehattan, which was the last place the girls were before they were forced into hiding who know where.

But, after a whole day of splitting up and searching high and low, it was proving to be futile. Flash slowly dragged his feet towards the beach. Luckily, there was no one around to see him sulking. The guard looked out towards the ocean.

 _Where are you, Twilight?_ He thought to himself. Images of the Princess of Friendship then flooded his mind. Her long indigo hair with the purple and pink streaks in it, representing her namesake of twilight. Her amythest eyes. Her kind smile that always brightened up his day. And her voice, oh her voice. When he heard her singing that day, the last time he saw her, it was like the only thing he was hearing in his head. He shook his head a little so that he could think a little better. But, he himself was starting to sing, wondering where did his princess go.

 ** _Flash Sentry_** _: Where did she go?_  
 _Where can she be?_  
 _When will she come again,_  
 _Calling to me?_

 _Calling to me._  
 _Calling to me._

As he continued singing, Flash walked over to the shoreline, where the ocean was touching the sand. He then looked out where Celestia's sun was going down over the horizon.

 _Somewhere there's a girl_  
 _Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water._

On another part of the beach, Spike was just as close to the water. Usually, when he gets worried about the girls, after fretting about Twilight, he worries about Rarity. However, this time, there was a different girl that he was more concerned about. As the sun was turning the reflection of the ocean golden, images of Applejack came into his mind. Her golden hair. Her emerald green eyes that always bore a hole right through his very soul, no matter how many times he had dismissed it. And her voice, it just kept ringing through his brain. It was so clear, beautiful, and cute with that country twang.

 ** _Spike_** _: Somewhere there's a girl_  
 _Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea._

Further north up the beach, Cheese sat down on the sand, glumly looking out over the ocean. He couldn't stop worrying about Pinkie. She was the reason he had found his purpose in life, and now, it feels like he had lost it. Her cotton candy pink complexion, her light blue eyes, those eyes that are matching the water right now at sunset. Her voice, though. He could never get bored of hearing it, and that time when they sung together when they decided to work together. They were meant to be, he knew it. But now, she's gone.

 ** _Cheese Sandwich_** _: Somewhere there's a girl_  
 _Who's like a swell of endless music._

Then, no matter where they were on the beach, the boys all started to sing.

 ** _All_** _: Somewhere she is singing,_  
 _And her song is meant for me._

 _And her voice,_

 ** _Flash_** _: It's sweet as angels sighing._

 ** _All_** _: And her voice,_

 ** _Spike_** _: It's warm as summer sky._

Over at the southern tip of the beach, Soarin' was up in the air, looking out over the horizon. He knew that Rainbow Dash could handle anything, but he still couldn't help it when she gets herself into trouble. But now that she's gone, his focus was not enough when it came to flying. It just didn't feel right unless she was beside him. Her prismatic hair whipping through the wind like a real fluttering rainbow, her magenta eyes that always saw right through him. And though he would never say this in front of her face because she might punch him, but her voice on that day, it was definitely something worth listening to. He wouldn't mind if she displayed her softer side more often to him.

 ** _Soarin'_** _: And that sound,_  
 _It haunts my dreams_  
 _And spins me 'round_  
 _Until it seems_  
 _I'm flying._

He breathed out heavily when an image of Rainbow appeared in his mind, but then she vanished while giving him a bright smile.

Back at his spot on the beach, Cheese stood up and went a little further out into the ocean. The water was dampening his pants and shoes, but he didn't care.

 ** _Cheese_** _: I can sense her laughter_  
 _In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline._

Over at the spot closest to the sleeping city of Manehattan, Fancy Pants sat down at a beach table, taking a break from searching and watching the sun go from yellow to orange. The sea was looking darker, with a bright orange ripple going down the middle.

He knew first-hand that even though Rarity was the more sophisticated one out of her friends, but she does know how to stand her ground. Back when she chose to embrace her background and stick with her friends, even if it would've risked her new reputation in Canterlot. He definitely admired that, as well as many other things about her. Her perfect purple hair always styled in curls, her sapphire blue eyes that matched the depths of the ocean right now. Also, her voice was one to remember of course. Fancy only wished that there was some clue as to where she is.

 ** _Fancy Pants_** _: I can see her smiling_  
 _In the moonlight as it settles on the sand._

Back with Flash, he took a stone from the sand, and skipped it, watching it go four hops before sinking into the water. The mood he was feeling was just so heavy, and he knew that the other guys were feeling the same thing.

 ** _Flash_** _: I can feel her waiting_  
 _Just beyond the pale horizon,_

Then, all of the guys starting singing together again, no matter where they were.

 ** _All_** _: Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand._

 _And her voice,_

 ** _Fancy_** _: It's there as dusk is falling._

 ** _All_** _: And her voice,_

 ** _Spike_** _: It's there as dawn steals by._

 _ **All** : Pure and bright, it's always near._  
 _All day, all night,_  
 _And still I hear it calling._  
 _Her voice._

Their singing became a little quieter as they all began to head over to their rendevous point, each hoping that maybe one of them found at least something.

 _Strange as a dream._  
 _Real as the sea._  
 _If you can hear me now,_  
 _Come set me free._  
 _Come set me free!_

When the song ended, the guys had met up at their spot, and from the looks on their faces, they knew that the search was a failure.

* * *

A few hours later, over at Canterlot Castle, Celestia had finished lowering the sun so that Luna can begin the moon's cycle. The Princess of the Sun slowly walked out to a balcony, feeling the night air hit her arms. The sky was turning a dark purple, with stars dotting it, and her sister's moon shining like a beacon. But, even the beautiful night her sister created did nothing to lighten her mood.

She couldn't help but worry about the girls. Those special girls that each represent an Element of Harmony. One, of course, was her former student, and the others each found a personal spot in her heart, even if they didn't interact much. The saddened princess then began to sing, soft yet strong as a prayer, hoping that someone somewhere could hear it and answer it.

 ** _Celestia_** _: I know there's someone,_  
 _Somewhere, someone_  
 _Who's sure to find them soon._

 _After the rain goes,_  
 _There are rainbows._  
 _They'll find their rainbows soon._

In her mind, she could just picture Spike and that guard, Flash Sentry, tossing and turning in their beds, too worried about the girls to even sleep.

 _Soon, those breaking hearts will mend._  
 _Soon, a happy ending._

Celestia then began pouring her whole soul into her lament. The girls must be found soon. Not just because they are Equestria's strongest means of defense, but because they are a huge part of so many lives. Some, more closer than others. It felt like Equestria couldn't even function without them.

 _Troubles behind them,_  
 _Someone find them_  
 _Homeward bound,_  
 _Safe and sound and soon._

Celestia drooped her head down, silently weeping. Unknown to her, Luna had saw the whole thing. Her heart broke for her sister. She, too, was saddened of the girls' disappearance.

The Princess of the Moon then looked up at her night sky with determination. She will find them. It was almost time to begin her duties. And she knew that somewhere, the girls are dreaming, and there, she will reach them. She owed them her life for saving her from her dark side as Nightmare Moon, and for not giving up on her when the Tantabus invaded their dreams. This was the least she could for them in return.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Man, this was long. But, I really hoped it was worth it.**

 **The songs I used are "Her Voice" from the Broadway version of** _ **The Little Mermaid**_ **, and the reprise of "Soon" from** _ **Don Bluth's Thumbelina**_ **. I thought that both of these songs could work in this story. I hope they do.**

 **Well, then I guess I'll see you guys in Chapter 15, where we will see what the girls have been doing, and what's going with them.**

 **Until then, see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	16. The Queen's Swindling

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Uh, in the last chapter, did I mention that we'll see how the girls are doing? Well, actually we'll have a short filler chapter where we check on Queenie Bug. Heh, oops. *rubs back of head embarrassed***

 **(And BTW, Queenie Bug is my official nickname for Chrysalis.)**

 **That aside, let's begin with Chapter 15. Roll it!**

Chapter 15

The Queen's Swindling

That very same night, while everyone the Mane 6 knew were getting worried sick about them, a smiling Sabina had returned to her home from a nightly stroll.

She had been celebrating in secret as she recalled the last couple of months since her scheme to get rid of those girls. Though some of her minions were captured by that traitor Thorax and that confounded Starlight Glimmer, and that Equestria knows she is active again, her main scheme has been accomplished. The Mane 6 were gone. And now there was no one to stop her from recovering her power to begin her conquest of Equestria.

Sabina grinned evilly as she entered her lair after she made sure that there was no intruders around. Once she was certain, she started her transformation into Queen Chrysalis. Then, she entered her room where her magic mirror was hanging on the wall.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall." She chanted to the mirror. "Who now is the fairest one of all?"

The familiar green mist swirled over the surface of the mirror. Then, the hollow voice gave her answer.

" _Deep within the Everfree, in a place hidden from all, dwells Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie; the fairest of them all._ "

Chrysalis was shocked and furious. "What?! How is that possible?!" She shrieked. "They should've been dead by now!"

The mirror gave her its answer. " _A friend of theirs, the Chaos Lord, hid them all away from sight. When the six maidens return to take their stand, it's obvious that my Queen will lose the fight._ "

Chrysalis growled viciously. Now what? "Can you tell me where they are?" She demanded.

The voice spoke again. " _The magic of Discord is unpredictable, as you see. He had hidden the maidens you seek where I cannot find for thee._ "

Chrysalis clenched her fists and turned away from the mirror. Her night had just gotten worse in one fell swoop. Those girls were still alive, and hidden somewhere in the Everfree Forest, but thanks to that old nuisance Discord, she can't rely on her mirror to figure out where they are.

" _But, I do know their hearts' desires, my Queen._ " The mirror added. Chrysalis perked up and turned back, showing that she was listening. " _Though the maidens are safe, in their hearts they are unhappy as you have now seen._ "

The green mist again spiraled over the surface, revealing the girls' faces. They did seem a little lonely as they all stood outside, looking up at the moon, all dressed up and looking oh-so-pretty.

Princess Twilight was wearing a sleeveless dress with a blue bodice; the majority of it bright blue and a part of it a darker shade, a high collar, the skirt was purple with navy blue stripes, and there were stars all over the dress. She also wore leggings with one leg yellow and the other bright blue, and on her feet were star-themed heels.

Rainbow Dash wore an aqua sleeveless vest, with one strap having a yellow lightning bolt on it, a black skirt with rainbow colored lightning bolts, leggings with one leg yellow and the other neon green, and bright blue heels with yellow lightning bolts.

Applejack wore a green shirt with loose fringe sleeves and red patterns on it like it was the half on an apple, a yellow skirt with red apple prints and bright blue horse tails underneath, a brown belt around her waist with a blue music note as the buckle, leggings with one leg neon green and the other red, and gold cowgirl heels with apple imprints. On her head was a red cowgirl hat.

Fluttershy was wearing a sleeveless dress with a neon green butterfly on the bodice with bright purple underneath, the green skirt having black stripes and purple butterflies and a white trim underneath, leggings with one leg bright purple and the other pink, and neon green heels with butterflies.

Pinkie Pie wore a dark pink sleeveless dress with a blue heart imprinted on the bodice, the skirt was white with colorful balloons and confetti on it, leggings with one leg dark pink and the other purple, and turquoise heels with hearts.

And Rarity wore a sleeveless pink dress with a blue six-pointed star near her chest, a black belt with blue diamond studs around her waist, the skirt having maroon music notes and the same blue diamonds on it, leggings with one leg bright blue and the other pink, and soft pink heels with blue diamond studs.

" _Their only wish is to attend the Gala in two days' hence._ " The mirror continued. " _But knowing that it is unsafe to come out because of my Queen, they stay within their fence._ "

Chrysalis thought about this new information given to her as the mirror became still. "So those little beauties want to go to the Gala." She said. A smirk then came on her face. "Well then, this time, I hope their wish gets granted."

As she moved over to a table where a large spell book rested, she continued talking while flipping through the pages, looking for a specific spell. "Knowing those girls, they would convince that crazy fool Discord into letting them go out for one night, especially that Fluttershy." She said. "I remember when that so-called heart of stone wouldn't beat for anything or anyone, until that wimpy pegasus girl came along and became his friend."

She then finally came to the spell that she was looking for. "So, once they do come to that Grand Galloping Gala, I'll leave them with a parting gift to heal their aching hearts."

The spell she had found was for a poisoned apple. Chrysalis then began gathering some ingredients from the shelves in her room. "A poisoned apple for each of them. And how deliciously ironic that will be, especially for that dusty farm girl, Applejack. One taste of those apples, they will all fall asleep, and when the clock strikes twelve after they have it, they will finally be gone forever!"

" _I must warn you, my Queen._ " The mirror became active again. " _The spell is all-powerful, as you have seen. But there is one thing that the curse cannot dismiss, and that is love's first kiss._ "

"Love's first kiss." Chrysalis scoffed. "What a bunch of rubbish. Once those girls fall under the curse, I'll take them away from the ones they love, where at midnight, they'll die!"

The changeling queen began cackling evilly, as everything turned black.

* * *

 **A/N: Not good. Chrysalis knows that the Mane 6 are still alive, but now is plotting a new plan. And see if you can spot any references, if you want.**

 **For sure, this will be my last update on any stories until I come back from camp. Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think, and if you read** _ **Pokémon**_ ** _: Adventures in Equestria_ , check out the poll on my profile. Deadline is next Saturday.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	17. A Wild Rockin' Party

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Here it is, Chapter 16 of this story. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Let's get started! Roll it!**

Chapter 16

A Wild Rockin' Party

That very night, over at the hidden Castle of the Two Sisters in the Everfree Forest, Pinkie Pie finally got her wish. A lively and loud party was starting, and pop music is blaring throughout the barrier and unheard by the rest of the forest.

Discord had gotten the castle backyard and gardens all ready with just a snap of his fingers. There were pale yellow banners strung across the tops of the trees, balloons of many bright colors, and a table full of food ready, with plates of slices of apple pie, slices of chocolate cake, red velvet cupcakes, and two large pitchers of fruit punch and chocolate milk with paper cups beside them. There was even a stage set up for the girls to play together.

The Lord of Chaos then saw the Mane 6 coming towards the stage. Rarity was still admiring their stage dresses that he provided for them earlier.

"So, you like them?" He asked.

"Very much!" Rarity exclaimed.

Discord tapped his chin. "There is just still one thing missing." He said as he examined the girls.

"Uh, we don't have any instruments?" Rainbow Dash asked, gesturing to the empty stage behind her.

"I know that, but that's not what's bugging me." Discord said. Then, a light bulb appeared above his head. "I've got it!"

He snapped his fingers, and after a flash of light, the girls saw that their hair was slightly different, with bright highlights, except for Rainbow, whose hair was colorful enough. Twilight now had blue and pink highlights instead of her usual purple and pink, Applejack had a single red highlight, Fluttershy had yellow and bright purple highlights, Pinkie had two shades of blue; a dark one and a bright one, and Rarity had blue and pink.

Applejack touched the bold red stripe in her hair. "Uh, ain't this a bit much?" She questioned the Lord of Chaos.

Discord waved his hand nonchatantly. "Don't worry, AJ." He said. "I'll remove them after you ladies are done performing and the party will end."

"If ya say so." AJ said reluctantly.

Discord once more snapped his fingers, and five instruments and a microphone appeared on the stage. A drum set for Pinkie, a blue electric guitar with a red staff with small yellow lightning bolts for Rainbow, a brown bass guitar with red apples on the staff for Applejack, a tambourine for Fluttershy, and a crisp white keytar for Rarity.

Twilight got behind the microphone and held it in her hand. "You girls ready?" She asked with a smile on her face.

The girls nodded with bright smiles. Then, they all began to sing and playing their instruments if they had one.

 _ **All six** : We've just got the day to get ready,_  
 _And there's only so much time to lose._  
 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party,_  
 _So let's think of something fun to do._

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen._  
 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right._  
 _All our friends are here_  
 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!_

Discord had multiple copies of himself cheering along with the real him as the Mane 6 kept singing and playing.

 _ **Twilight** : So what you didn't get it right the first time?_

 _ **Pinkie Pie** : Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime._

 _ **Rarity** : Do your thing, you know you're an original._

 _ **Applejack** : Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal._

 _ **All** : Ohhh-ahh!_

 _We've just got the day to get ready,_  
 _And there's only so much time to lose._  
 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party,_  
 _So let's think of something fun to do._

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen._  
 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right._  
 _All our friends are here_  
 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!_  
 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_  
 _Shake your tail, shake your tail!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

Finally, the girls ended their song, and confetti and flowers began gently raining down on them. All of the Discord copies were cheering and clapping. Then, the real Discord snapped his fingers, and all of the clones vanished.

"You ladies are just splendid!" He complimented.

The Mane 6 smiled at their chaotic friend, but none more so than Fluttershy, who also had a slight blush on her face as she had a soft gaze in her eyes as she looked at Discord.

The girls placed their instruments back on their places on the stage and either walked or jumped off.

"Come on, everybody!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Let's party!" She then started spinning around in a pink blur, then she stopped suddenly. "Hit it!"

Discord snapped his fingers, and a record player appeared on a seperate table. It then started playing pop music. Everyone then either began dancing along to the music or just stuck close to the buffet table, talking and snacking on some of the pie slices of the cupcakes.

* * *

Almost an hour later into the party, Fluttershy was talking with Rarity as she finished off a red velvet cupcake when Discord popped up beside her.

"Rarity, would you mind if I have a moment with Fluttershy?" He asked.

Though Rarity was slightly surprised by his sudden appearance, she nodded. "Of course." She said, and then left the end of the table towards the other to talk with Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"What do you want to talk with me, Discord?" Fluttershy asked her friend.

"I just want to promise you that I won't let Chrysalis harm you." Discord said.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "You promised me that like seventeen times already, Discord." She said. "And the other girls know that, too."

Discord grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know." He replied. "But, I think the more times I say it, the more all of you know that I mean it."

Fluttershy felt herself blushing again as she gazed up into Discord's eyes. They were defintely unique, as she had noticed back when they had first met. The sclera was bright yellow, with his pupils red as rubies.

Discord also was lost in the sea green orbs that belonged to his most precious friend. But, is that all they are? The two of them were lost in each other's gaze that they didn't notice that they were slowly inclining towards one another.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" A high chipper voice ended the moment as they both immediately backed away from each other, both blushing.

Pinkie skipped over to the shy pegasus girl. "The other girls are getting tired, so we're gonna have one more song before bed."

"Oh, um, okay." Fluttershy said, nervously tucking a loose lock of pink hair behind her pony ear.

"Come on!" Pinkie took Fluttershy's hand, and they both went over to the other girls, and as the song played, they danced in a conga line.

Discord watched as the six of them laughed, danced and sang along. But he also noticed that one in a while, some of the girls would glance out towards the barrier. He then knew what they were feeling. They were getting tired of being cooped up in one place. But they must stay, for Chrysalis would be waiting for them so that she could strike, and he can't let that happen. He had left their side once before; he left Fluttershy's side once before. He can't and won't let that happen again.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I might have ended the party a little too soon, but I'm not that big of a party person. Besides, I wanted to add a little bit of Fluttercord fluff, since the next chapter has some aching in it.**

 **The song I used is "Shake Your Tail" from _Rainbow Rocks_. Hey, I had to add a song to get this party going. Besides, I love this song. **

**Anyway, I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter anyway, and I'll see ya in Chapter 17. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	18. Longing and a Dream Reunion

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Okay, I think this one was a little difficult to get down for some reason. But I think I'm okay with it now.**

 **Let us now get on with Chapter 17! Roll it!**

Chapter 17

Longing and a Dream Reunion

That night, in their room, the girls were getting ready for bed, all of them already dressed in their pajamas. Fluttershy, however, was staring out of the window leading out to the balcony. Rarity then came up beside her, Applejack following her.

"Fluttershy, is everything all right?" She asked, seeing that her friend was staring off into space.

That seemed to snap Fluttershy out of her daze. "Oh, um, yes, I'm fine, Rarity." She assured her.

Rarity then remembered something earlier that evening. "So, I saw that you and Discord have gotten... closer."

Fluttershy blushed bright pink and shyly brushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear. "Well, I am his first friend. He was just telling me that he would do whatever he can to keep all of us safe."

Applejack tilted her head curiously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that ya might be gettin' a little sweet on him."

Fluttershy felt her pink blush go up to the tip of her ears. "Uh, what?" She said. "W-why would I think of him like that?" She asked, denying it. "We're just friends."

Applejack smiled, chuckling slightly at her denial. "That's what I thought of me and Spike. But then, I realized that I can't imagine my life without him in it. Have ya ever thought about Discord not being around ya?"

Fluttershy thought about that for a minute. In a way, Applejack was right. She and Discord might be friends, but she can't imagine her life without him. Also, she was a pegasus girl, and he was the Lord of Chaos. They may seem different, but also like AJ and Spike, they do have a common ground in which they may connect on a deeper level.

Rarity then placed a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Come on now." She said, turning to Applejack as well. "It's been a long night."

But as the three of them went back inside the room, the fashionista girl gasped loudly.

"What now, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked, who was just about to get some rest. Twilight was on her own bed, reading a book before bed. And Pinkie was jumping up and down on hers.

"I just remembered something!" Rarity exclaimed. "The Grand Galloping Gala!"

The girls then gasped as well, remembering their plans that they had for that big night. Twilight dropped her book, Rainbow fell off her bed, and Pinkie plopped down on hers after a jump that she paused in mid-air.

"Please don't tell me we have to miss it." Twilight begged.

"It does seem like it." Applejack said sadly.

"Come on." Rainbow whined softly as she slowly came up on her bed. "I was actually forward to the Gala this year."

"As was I." Twilight said, putting her book away.

The other girls nodded in agreement. However, Fluttershy sighed. "I guess we don't have a choice." She said.

Twilight nodded sadly. "We can't go anywhere out of the castle grounds, since we know that Chrysalis is looking for us, if she doesn't know that we're still okay."

"Do you think she knows?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight shrugged. "With that magic mirror that Zecora told us about, it is very likely. But knowing villians, she might be out gloating and not caring if we were still alive."

Rarity laid down on her bed, tears threatening to come down her cheeks. "But I promised Fancy that I would be coming to the Gala." She said tearfully. "I'm not sure if anyone else other than the Princesses knows why we are in hiding."

"It doesn't seem likely." Twilight said sadly.

"Come on, y'all." Applejack piped in softly. "We all best get some shuteye, if we can."

Slowly, one by one, the girls climbed into their beds and closed their eyes as the lights automatically shut off.

As restless sleep overcame them, the girls all had similar thoughts. Twilight thought of Flash, who she wanted to take to the Gala. Applejack wished that she and Spike might share a dance together. Rainbow really wanted to show Soarin' that she does have a softer side, even though she doesn't show it often. Pinkie wanted to take Cheese to the Gala so that they can really liven it up. Rarity was worried that Fancy might think she broke her promise. And Fluttershy felt really bad for her best friends that they are really saddened by the realization. She was hoping to go to the Gala as well with them.

Finally, they all fell asleep with these thoughts swimming in their heads.

* * *

They weren't sure, but the girls had a feeling that they were all having the same dream. They were back in Canterlot, dressed in their normal clothes instead of their pajamas. Strangely though, every light in the street they were on was off, even the street lamps.

"Hey, girls?" Rainbow Dash asked, nervousness seeping slightly in her voice. "You getting the feeling that we're not alone?"

"Stay alert." Twilight said, bracing herself into a battle ready stance. Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie all did the same, while Flutershy and Rarity hid behind them.

Suddenly, familiar sinister cackling was echoing throughout the empty street. The laughter sent chills up their spines.

"Chrysalis." Twilight growled, recognizing the cackling. Then, she stood a little taller. "Show yourself!" She demanded.

The laughter grew louder, though it was fading. "Did you little girls really think that you can hide from me?" Chrysalis asked rhetorically.

Footsteps then came clopping against the cobblestone road. But then, there were more loud footsteps, coming from all circles.

Then, the profile of Queen Chrysalis appeared at the end of the street, a malicious grin on her face. "Now, I have you right where I want you."

All of a sudden, glowing turquoise pupiless eyes appeared from the shadows of the buildings, eventually encircling the perimeter of the street.

"Now, attack!" Chrysalis commanded. Countless changelings then came jumping out of the shadows, ready to pounce on their prey. The girls all braced themselves for a fight.

Just then, the moon came shining brightly, lighting up the street, and making the changelings shriek in pain until they all dissipated into nothingness. Chrysalis eventually cried out as a bright moonbeam hit her and she vanished into thin air.

The Mane 6 all looked up to the moon, whose light was dimming back to its original brightness. Then, a figure came flying down to them.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight asked, amazed and overjoyed to see her fellow princess.

Luna breathed a large sigh of relief when she saw the girls in front of her. "Oh, thank goodness all of you are safe!" She exclaimed.

The Mane 6 happily shared a hug with the Princess of the Moon. "Where have you six been?" She asked. "You very much have all of Equestria worried sick! The only ones who know the truth are myself, my sister, Princess Cadence and her family, and Thorax and Starlight Glimmer."

"We're sorry, Princess Luna." Fluttershy said. "But we are safe." She assured her.

"But we really want to come home." Pinkie added with a sad look on her face. "Even if it was for just a little while."

"Especially with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up in a couple of days." Rarity put in.

Twilight thought about it for a few seconds before an idea came into her head. "Why don't we?" She asked.

Everyone else looked at the Princess of Friendship like she had asked if they could go to the moon. "Say what now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight then began to explain. "We have been wanting to go to the Gala for months, and now we think they can't because of Chrysalis."

"We've have subtly increased security throughout Canterlot." Luna cut in. "But not enough to let Chrysalis know that we are onto her."

"Great." Twilight said, then continued her explanation. "We're still letting the Gala go on as planned to show that we are not on pins and needles all the time, and that includes us. We need to let Equestria know that we are all right and that whatever Chrysalis is planning to do, we will stop it even if we are running the risk of being out in the open."

The other girls thought about it. Smiles then came up on their faces. "It does seem worth it." Rarity pondered.

"Yeah!" Rainbow added. "Since when do we hide from the bad guys, this time not counting. We need to show that we do not back down so easily."

Applejack sighed. "Oh, what the hay?" She said with a grin. "Count me in!"

"Me, too." Fluttershy said.

"Me three!" Pinkie added, jumping up and down with excitement.

"It does sound like a good plan." Luna said. "But are you sure that you will be safe from the Changeling Queen before she knows that you six are in the vicnity?"

"Easy." Twilight said. "We'll sneak in with a little help from a friend, enjoy a couple of hours of the Gala, then we'll sneak back out before Chrysalis knows that we were there."

"Um, speaking of our friend who will sneak us in, how are we going to get him on board with this plan?" Rainbow asked.

"Let me talk to him." Fluttershy said. "He'll listen to me."

"Okay." Twilight said.

"But I do want to tell Fancy that I'm keeping my promise." Rarity said. The other girls looked at each other with worried and sad glances. They also wanted to tell the other guys that they'll be coming.

Luna noticed the looks. An idea of her own then came to mind. "Maybe I can help with that." She said with a smile. The Mane 6 looked at her, curious to what she has in mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really tired today. I'm not sick, I just feel like my brain is fried right now. Maybe I just need some rest. I have been staying up a little late past my curfew.**

 **Anyway, I think this story is going to be longer than my first My Little Pony story that I had completed, "AJ and the Dragon". This is Chapter 17, and I'm not at the real climax yet. Oh, well. Maybe soon.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 18! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated, and I love hearing from all of you.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	19. Reassurances in Dreams

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Oh, man! Sorry for such a long wait on this. It has been crazy. But praise all the goodness in this world! It's summer vacation at last! Maybe now, I can get a jump start on more of my stories. Now, if only I could get a laptop of my own. My tablet is pretty much jacked up now. If I do get it fixed, there is still a huge chance that all of my work will be gone. And that is going to be a nightmare to deal with.**

 **Anyway, let's just get on with this story before I pass out from tiredness. Roll it!**

Chapter 18

Reassurances in Dreams

Flash found himself back in the Crystal Empire, running through the quiet streets, calling out, "Twilight!", over and over again. His shouts echoed across the too silent roads, as if his shouts were going to disturb the people sleeping. Yet, no one came outside or opened their windows to see what the fuss was about.

Soon, he came to the top of a hill on the outskirts of the town. A gentle breeze was blowing from up there. He sighed heavily, his thoughts dwelling on the girl who had snuck her way into his heart.

"Where are you, Twilight?" He asked the silence, hoping that wherever the Princess of Friendship was, she would hear him.

"Flash?" A familiar voice asked. Flash felt his breath hitch, and he slowly turned around.

There she was. Princess Twilight Sparkle was standing a few feet away from him. Her long indigo ponytail with purple and pink highlights was slightly blowing in the breeze, and the lavender feathers of her alicorn wings were rustling softly.

She was wearing a sleeveless hot pink dress with a sweetheart neckline that went down to her knees, a white ribbon tied on the waist, the skirt was ruffled, and she wore matching hot pink boots. She looked beautiful.

"Twilight!" Flash cried out, feeling overjoyed and relieved. He rushed over to her and they both shared a tight hug.

* * *

Spike was running through the darkened Everfree Forest, the disgusting smell of bad breath hitting his nose. The Timberwolves were still chasing him.

"Wait a minute." He said. "I have wings now!"

The dragon boy flapped open his dragon wings and quickly headed up into the air. Soon, he was out of the dark and thick forest. But the Timberwolves were still chasing him as they headed up a hill.

Suddenly, there was a large rock tumbling down the hill and it crushed the Timberwolves into twigs. Spike came back down to the ground, wondering where that rock came from.

There was the sound of someone coming down a large pile of rocks on the hill. "Ya okay, Spike?" Someone asked.

Spike felt his heart beginning to pound when he recognized that little country twang. He slowly turned towards the voice.

Applejack was standing a few feet away from him as she moved away from the rock pile. She looked amazing, with her long straw blonde ponytail braided at the end. She wore a strapless blue dress with red trim and apple prints on the skirt that went to her knees. She also had brown dress boots with apple green trim, gold bracelets on her wrists, a white scarf around her neck, and a fancy brown cowgirl hat was on her head, careful of her pony ears.

"AJ?" He asked, not believing his eyes.

The cowgirl smiled at him, her eyes filling up with overjoyed tears. "Howdy there, Spike." She said softly.

Spike ran over to her and gave her a big hug, tears coming down his face. She returned it just as tight.

* * *

Soarin' found himself flying high above fluffy white clouds that seemed luminous thanks to the moonlight. He felt like he had been searching for hours, but yet there was still no sign of her. When he cupped his hands and was about to shout out her name, a familiar voice calls out first.

"Soarin'!" The call echoed through the sky. Soarin' felt his blood pumping through his wings and body at a much faster rate. He zipped through the clouds towards the direction where the voice came from.

Suddenly, he stopped in mid-air when he saw a figure standing on the grounds of the Wonderbolts Headquarters. He landed and stared at the vision before him.

Rainbow Dash was standing there, looking at him with overjoyed eyes. She was just stunning with her attire. She wore a rainbow colored dress with two purple straps holding it on her shoulders, the skirt falling down in a diagonal direction on her right side with a matching violet rope ribbon tied around the waist with a gold medallion of her signature lightning bolt. She also wore shining red boots with decorative wings on the sides and on her hands were long fingerless purple opera gloves.

"Rainbow?" Soarin' asked, taking in her appearance.

Rainbow looked down at her attire and slightly blushed. "I said that I didn't want to dress up, but it seems that my opinion didn't matter right then." She looked back up at her Wonderbolt friend. "It's great to see you again, Soarin'."

Soarin' could only walk towards her and give her a smirk, which she returned before wrapping him in a tight hug.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich was wandering throughout the sleeping town of Ponyville, his footsteps ever so slow. Yet, it seemed to him that the buildings were just colorful blurs, as if he was moving at lightning speed. But he didn't care. He just felt like he had lost all hope.

Suddenly, there was a big burst of colorful confetti raining down on him, stopping Cheese in his tracks. "Hey, what's with the frowny face, Cheese?" A cheerful voice asked, ringing in his ears as he recognized it.

Brushing the confetti off, he saw her. Pinkie Pie was standing there, next to a party cannon. She looked really cute in a purple and yellow sleeveless, knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline. She also had matching boots on and a little mini top hat on her head.

"Pinkie!" Cheese exclaimed, zipping over to her and squeezing her tight. Pinkie returned it with the same amount of force.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, this time softly.

"You bet I did." Cheese answered with the same soft tone. The two then just enjoyed the other's embrace.

* * *

Fancy Pants was outside Canterlot Carousel, looking into the darkened and closed boutique. The dresses on display in the window seemed colorless and dull, like they were way past last season. Not that he would notice, nor would he care.

He turned to leave the boutique when a familiar prim voice called out to him.

"Fancy Pants?" It asked.

Fancy froze and turned over to the side where the voice came from. There she was, standing there in the empty street. Rarity looked absolutely beautiful, with her sparkling aqua blue dress with a single strap on her left shoulder and the knee-length skirt having ruffles. She also wore ivory colored boots with her signature diamonds on them.

"Rarity." He breathed.

The girl in question rushed over to him and for once didn't care about protocol. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

Fancy held her tightly. "As have I, dear." He said.

But then, Rarity moved away. "As much as I would like to explain all this, I'm afraid I don't have much time."

"For what?" Fancy asked her.

"All you need to know right now is that my friends and I are all right, and we will see each other at the Gala tomorrow night."

"How are you so certain?" Fancy asked her.

"My friend will make sure of it." Rarity said with a smile.

* * *

Discord was having the best dream ever. He was in a dark forest where the moon was shining bright, raining chocolate milk from a few cotton candy clouds, and the trunks of the trees turned stripy like candy canes. The leaves turned purple and the fruits became colorful gumdrops.

Suddenly, a soft voice called out. "Discord?" The voice was soft and beautiful, almost enticing like a siren's, and not one of those hideous flying fish that he faintly remembered. He turned around and saw a most beautiful sight.

Fluttershy was standing beside the chocolate milk lake, looking like an angel. She was wearing a sleeveless aqua blue and yellow dress that went down to her knees and matching dress boots with yellow butterflies. It was simple yet beautiful, just like her.

"This must be the best dream ever." He muttered.

Fluttershy giggled while blushing. "Is that so?" She asked.

Discord froze when he realized that he must've said that aloud. "Uh, I wasn't trying to, uh, well you see, I was uh…." When did he get so tongue-tied? "I'll let you know that I was trying to keep it to myself."

Fluttershy giggled again. "All joking aside, there is a reason why I'm in your dream right now, Discord." She said. "I have a favor I need to ask."

"Of course." He said. "But, why now? Couldn't you have waited until morning?"

Fluttershy looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet. "Um, you know that the Gala is tomorrow night."

"Yeah?" Discord replied, not so sure where this is going, but he had a feeling that he didn't like it.

"And, um, the girls and I have been waiting for it for months." Fluttershy continued nervously. "So we were wondering…. If it was okay if we went anyway?"

"WHAT?!" Discord shouted, making Fluttershy flinch. She had a feeling that he was going to react this way. "Absolutely not!"

"But Discord-" Fluttershy tried to reason, but she was cut off.

"If you girls set one foot out of that castle, there is a good chance that Chrysalis will kill you six once she finds you!"

"She won't!" Fluttershy retorted back, which was a little out of character for her. But the desire to go to the Gala gave her determination to defy her friend's orders.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Discord demanded.

Fluttershy's face softened into a smile. "Because you will be there with us." She said. "With me."

Discord felt all the anger immediately leave him and shock replaced it. "What?" He asked her.

"The other girls want to meet up with some friends of theirs at the Gala." Fluttershy explained.

"Sort of like dates?" Discord asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "If I ask, they'll probably try to deny it. But, I guess so."

"And since you don't have one, do you?" Discord questioned, feeling somewhat worried that his friend might have a date to go to the Gala already. "Remember what happened with the Smooze?" He flinched. "Great, now I'm bringing up my own mistakes."

Fluttershy giggled. "It happens to everyone." She assured him. "But no, I don't have a plus one. This time, I wanted to see, if, um…" She trailed off for a few seconds, looking down at her boots again. "You wanted to come along?"

"Really?" Discord asked, not believing his ears.

She nodded, looking back up at him. "And also, you would get us in and get us out before Chrysalis would know we were even there."

"So basically, it's a win-win for everyone?" Discord summed it up.

Fluttershy nodded. "So, can you let us go to the Gala?" She pleaded, looking directly into his multicolored eyes.

Once again, Discord found himself being mesmerized by those teal green eyes that are like the sea at morning. They were truly like sparkling gems. Finally, he sighed with a defeated huff.

"Fine." He said, making Fluttershy beam up at him. "But only for one hour. Then, we're out of there."

Immediately, there were dainty arms wrapping around his middle, squeezing him tight. "Thank you, Discord!" Fluttershy said. "The girls and I really appreciate this!"

The Lord of Chaos quickly found his arms wrapping around her petite frame and holding her close to him, his face almost touching her rose-scented hair. The two then remained in a comfortable silence like that for a few more seconds before Fluttershy broke the hug and looked up at the moon. There, there was pink rose petals blowing in the breeze.

"I guess that means that our time is almost up." She said softly. "The other girls must be getting that signal as well."

Immediately, there was faint figures appearing in a row, the girls appearing next to Fluttershy, and the boys appearing next to Discord. The Lord of Chaos could see that everyone else except Fluttershy and himself were see-through. But, as each one of the girls and their respective partners appeared, more stuff began blowing gently in the wind. Red rose petals around Twilight, autumn leaves around Applejack, blue feathers around Rainbow Dash, bubbles around Pinkie Pie and lilac petals around Rarity.

"We can see them, but they can't see us." Discord said aloud.

Fluttershy nodded. "Same for them." She added. "Also, we can hear them, but they can't hear us."

"Lulu must've put you girls up to this whole thing." Discord realized. "She is the only one I know that can pass through the Dream Realm at will. I should've known."

"We're glad she did, though." Fluttershy said. "Otherwise, we would've have tried to find another way to persuade you. You can be a bit hard-headed."

For the sake of humor, Discord banged his fist against his head, make it rattle with an echoing clang. "At least not literally." He joked.

The shy pegasus girl laughed at his little quip before her laughter faded. "Well, I guess it's time for all of us to go now." She said.

Discord had a funny feeling go up his spine when he saw the way Pinkie was looking at that boy with brown hair. "She's probably going to start a song, isn't she?" He asked.

Fluttershy shrugged. "If so, then that's okay." She answered.

Sure enough, as Pinkie looked into Cheese's eyes, she softly began to sing.

 _ **Pinkie** : There is a world where hope_  
 _And dreams can last for all time._  
 _A wondrous place to go,_  
 _You'll know it when your heart finds._

Then, Rarity joined in.

 _ **Rarity** : Hearing our song as old as rhyme._  
 _Hold my hand, we're gonna fly._  
 _What a magic ride_  
 _And just a kiss away._

The girls all then started to sing.

 _ **All** : If you can dream_  
 _The wish we're making on a star_  
 _Is coming true._

 _ **Applejack** : The colors of the wind will lead_  
 _My heart right back to you._

 _ **All** : 'Cause if you can dream_  
 _Reflections in a diamond sky_  
 _Come shining on through._

 _ **Rarity** : Romance will always be so new_  
 _And love will save the day_  
 _If you can dream._

As they continued to see, the guys saw that the petals, leaves, feathers and bubbles surrounding each girl began to slowly circle above them. They all simultaneously reached out weakly for them, but they all backed away.

 _ **Fluttershy** : Someday true love will come._  
 _It's certain as the sunrise._

 _ **Applejack** : One day, the truth will ring out clear_  
 _And you'll see the love in his eyes._

 _ **Twilight** : It's a tale as old as time._  
 _There's no mountain we can't climb_  
 _When you're finally mine_  
 _And just a kiss away._

 _ **All** : If you can dream_  
 _The wish we're making on a star_  
 _Is coming true._

 _ **Applejack** : The colors of the wind will lead_  
 _My heart right back to you._

 _ **All** : 'Cause if you can dream_  
 _Reflections in a diamond sky_  
 _Come shining on through._

 _ **Rainbow Dash** : Romance will always be so new,_  
 _And love will save the day_  
 _If you can dream._

The objects circling above the girls then began to descend around them. The wind that was blowing gently started to pick up a little more, making the weightless objects floating in the air start to become blurs.

 _ **Twilight** : So the story goes,_  
 _Never die the rose._

 _ **Rarity** : There's a whole new world,_  
 _Waiting there for us._

 _ **All** : Waiting just for us!_  
 _If you can dream_  
 _The wish we're making on a star_  
 _Is coming true._

 _ **Applejack** : The colors of the wind will lead_  
 _My heart right back to you._

 _ **All** : 'Cause if you can dream_  
 _Reflections in a diamond sky_  
 _Come shining on through._

 _ **Fluttershy** : Romance will always be so new._

 _ **Pinkie** : And love will save the day, oh._

 _ **Rainbow** : Love will save the day_  
 _If you can dream._

By now, the girls were beginning to fade away, and the floating weightless objects spun faster and faster.

 _ **All** : You can dream._

Suddenly, the objects dissipated, showing that the girls had disappeared from view just as the sun began to appear in the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, the song I put in here is called "If You Can Dream" from the Disney Princess album. Don't question, it is a sweet song, and I thought it could work in this chapter.**

 **Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I have the results for the next couple of "Stories of True Love." And it will be... Cheesepie! Fluttercord once again made a close second place with just one point behind. Sorry, but after this couple, Fluttercord will get another chance. Maybe then, it can score first place.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	20. Preparing For the Big Night

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: I actually think I didn't take forever to write this chapter. Usually, a month would be the time when I would be finished with a new chapter. But I keep reminding that I won't be making promises because there is the possibility of posting earlier or later.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 19! Roll it!**

Chapter 19

Preparing for the Big Night

The following morning, the girls woke up after such an amazing time in their sleep. They all had a feeling that soon, it will be one of the best nights ever.

When they came down for breakfast, Discord was waiting for them. "Morning, ladies." He greeted.

"Morning." They all returned the greeting cheerfully as they all sat down at the table. Just then, the table and the seats all began to float gently up into the air. Discord then floated up to them.

"What's with everything all floaty?" Pinkie asked him, although she and the other girls had a hunch as to why.

Discord cleared his throat. "I've been giving it some thought last night, and I have come to the decision to allow you girls to attend the Gala tonight."

The girls all gasped with joy. But then, Discord held up a finger. "But only for an hour." He said. "Are we clear?"

The Mane 6 were too happy to complain about the one restriction. "Sure thing." Rainbow Dash said with a bright smile.

Rarity then gasped. "Girls, we best hurry so that we could get ready." She said.

The girls quickly ate as they could without making a mess; though Pinkie had her face splattered with whipped cream and chocolate chips from her pile of pancakes that Discord had whipped up. Once they were done, they either jumped down or flew down from the floating table and began heading back up to their room when Discord appeared in front of them.

"Hold it, ladies!" He exclaimed. "We still have a few hours before we head over to the ball." He said. "In which case, I might as well make sure you girls make an entrance."

The girls all raised curious eyebrows as to what he meant. Discord then snapped his fingers, and he was dressed in an army uniform and helmet, with a chart placed behind him. There were a few drawings on the chart.

"When the time comes," he began, "I will need these these items: An apple, four mice, and a tree branch."

The Mane 6 were confused to why Discord would need these items. But just then, Twilight recognized some of them from a long time ago. She smirked.

"Got it, Discord." She said, giving the Lord of Chaos a wink, which Discord returned. He knew that at least Twilight would get this sense of deja vu.

* * *

The next few hours went back agonizingly slow. The girls all hung out in their room to try and pass by the time, though it proved to be ineffective. By now, all the girls were bored out of their minds, each doing their own thing. Twilight and Rainbow were each reading a Daring Do book, Rarity was sketching something in her sketchpad, Pinkie was coloring something in a coloring book, Applejack was carving a staff from a large branch she had got from the gardens, and Fluttershy was out on the balcony, making some small talk with some of the birds.

Suddenly, Discord appeared in the room, playing a loud bugle, scaring the girls to death.

"What the hay, Discord?!" Applejack exclaimed, holding her staff up to where she could swing it at any time. "Ya scared us outta our skins!"

"Deepest apologies, dear Applejack." Discord said, putting his bugle away. "But now, I believe six fair ladies have a Gala to get ready for. First, transportation." He snapped his fingers, and everyone in the room vanished in flashes of light.

In the blink of an eye, everyone found themselves out in the gardens. Discord clapped his hands. "Now, may I have the items I have asked for earlier?" He asked.

Applejack went over to an apple tree and picked the biggest and ripest one she could find. Fluttershy gathered up four of the mice that Discord had brought for her the first day they had settled in the Castle of the Two Sisters. Rainbow Dash flew up to an oak tree and broke off a large branch that had a few leaves on it. They all laid them out in front of Discord.

The Lord of Chaos waved his hands above his head, and then fired a blast of yellow magic down at the two items and the four rodents. At first, after the light had faded, nothing happened. Then, the apple began to slowly expand into a bigger size, and so did the branch. The mice got scared and tried to scamper away, but four big leaves stretched out and wrapped around each one, preventing their escape.

"Was this what you meant to do?" Rarity asked Discord.

Discord grinned lightly. "Of course, dear." He said, his smirk turning wicked with mischief. He then popped open a giant pink umbrella. "Take cover!" He shouted, shielding himself and the girls with the umbrella.

Suddenly, the apple exploded in a burst of golden sparkles, along with the branch. However, the golden sparkles were raining down on the apple remains and the broken pieces of the tree branch. Leaves and small pieces of branch turned metallic and the same shade of gold. The mice had golden light surround them and envelop them each in a blanket of the same light.

Eventually, the group slowly emerged from the protection of the umbrella. The girls gasped in amazement at the sight. The apple had turned into a large golden carriage with the same shape as the apple, with golden leaves circling the top. The pieces of branch turned into reins and a cushioned coachman seat. The four mice turned into magnificent winged ponies, already bridled to the carriage.

"Voila!" Discord exclaimed proudly. "One carriage and four white flying chargers."

"I'll admit, that was pretty cool." Rainbow said.

Rarity was eyeing the sun, and her eyes widened when she saw that Celestia was lowering it towards the horizon. "Come on, girls." She said, grabbing AJ and Fluttershy's hands. "We must now get ready for the Gala."

"Allow me, Miss Rarity." Discord said. With another snap of his fingers, the girls found themselves back in their room, with the Lord of Chaos looking like a fashion designer.

"You all are about the same size, right?" He asked.

The girls all nodded. Discord then had an entire wardrobe appear in front of each girl. With a snap of his fingers, a dress would appear on them. For some reason, he thought it was a good idea that they would all match.

"Too frilly."

"Too sparkly."

"Not sparkly enough."

"Too colorful."

"Discord." Fluttershy tried to get his attention, but he kept on going.

"Too plain."

"Discord." Twilight tried again.

"Yeesh! Too wild."

"Discord." Rarity gave her attempt.

"Too green."

"Discord." Pinkie gave her shot.

"Too purple."

"Too dull."

"Discord." Applejack tried to cut in, but he still wasn't listening.

"Too bright."

"DISCORD!" Rainbow shouted, finally making him stop in his makeover.

"Discord, we already have dresses for the Gala." Rarity said, trying her best to not panic in the brightly colored dress she was currently wearing, which in her opinion, was not fashionable.

"You couldn't have said anything earlier?" The Lord of Chaos asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"We tried to tell ya!" AJ proclaimed with a glare.

Rarity walked over to the trunk she had brought with her and opened it, revealing the dresses she had made just before the trip to Manehattan. She then handed each dress to the respective girl she made it for.

Discord was impressed. "Lovely work." He said. "Allow me." With a snap of his fingers, the girls were behind dressing rooms down the hall. The Lord of Chaos tapped his chin in thought as he waited.

"The dresses are wonderful," He called out to the girls, "but I feel like there is something missing with each of them."

"I agree." Rarity called from behind her dressing room. "I couldn't quite put my finger on it while I was making them."

"May I see them?" Discord asked.

"You may." Rarity said.

With a snap of his fingers, all six dresses were floating in front of him. Discord carefully inspected each one.

At last, he exclaimed, "I've got it!" He sent the dresses back to the girls inside their dressing rooms. With another finger snap, he had six jewelry boxes appear in front of them, each having a girl's signature image on a tag.

He slid them each to the respective girl under the door. "What do you think?" He asked.

There was a short silence before Rarity gasped in delight. "This is perfect!" She squealed.

"I agree." Twilight said from inside her room.

Discord smiled. "I'll be by the carriage, ladies." He said.

* * *

In a few minutes, Discord was waiting by the carriage, as promised. He was wearing a nice black tuxedo with a silver cummerband and trim. He even wore white gloves. He took out a gold pocket watch and looked at the time. He then snapped it closed.

"Surely, they must be finished by now." He grumbled. "I mean, how long does it take for women to put on a…." He trailed off when he saw six figures approach him.

The girls all looked absolutely beautiful. Twilight was wearing her star-themed gown with the white feathered bodice, but on her arms were white gauntlets with light blue gems, and there was a matching choker around her neck. Her indigo hair with purple and pink highlights was even curled slightly as it trailed down into her ponytail, and her bangs were neater. On her feet were light blue heels.

Applejack was wearing her olive green gown, and her straw blonde hair was in a fancier braid down to her ankles. Pinned on the left side of her head was a fancy silver hairpin with a ruby carved into the shape of an apple. Her bangs were pulled off toward the side of her forehead, slightly curled. On her hands were fancy fingerless gold gloves that went around a couple of her fingers and ended at her wrists. On her feet were gold slippers that were comfortable enough to walk in.

Rainbow wasn't much for jewelry, but even she could tell that she looked amazing. Her aurora themed gown matched the accessories that Discord had given her. She was wearing a silver necklace with a light blue gem and there was a silver hairpin shaped like a lightning bolt pinned into her hair that was curled slightly and trailed down into her usual ponytail. Her bangs were also brushed and neater. On her feet were silver slippers that she could move around in.

Pinkie looked wonderful in her two-toned turquoise gown. She was also wearing small gloves with the same shade of turquoise, a teal bow tie hairpin in her hair and a silver necklace with an aquamarine gem. She still had her curly bang in front of her face, but it was slightly pulled up to where it was still there, but it looked much neater. On her feet were light teal heels with silver buckles.

Rarity was wearing her midnight blue gown, along with a large silver collar necklace, matching bracelets around her blue gloved wrists, and her hair was in fancy curls all the way down into her usual ponytail down at her ankles. Her bangs were also in the same styled curls and were pulled up to the side of her face. On her feet were silver heels that were shined to a pristine state that they almost looked like glass.

But the sight of Fluttershy was what had Discord truly tongue-tied. She was looking absolutely gorgeous in that pink gown, and the accessories he had given her only enhanced her beauty. She had a silver laurel wreath headband in her hair, which was brushed to absolute softness and tied into a fancier ponytail, and she had a thin silver necklace with a pink butterfly-shaped gem, along with pink opera gloves. Her long bang that was over the side of her face now was pulled up to the side of her face, but it still framed her face. On her feet were fancy white low heels.

"You girls are surely to be the belles of the ball tonight." Discord said. He then opened the carriage door. "Step in, ladies, for a night you are sure to remember."

The girls all nodded at him, and one by one, went inside the carriage. Once all of them were in, Discord closed the door and jumped onto the coachman seat.

"Giddy-up, you guys." He said to the transformed winged ponies, snapping the reins. The four white chargers then opened their wings and took off into the air.

Inside, the girls all braced themselves as the barrier came closer. Part of them were thinking that Discord was to play a trick on them, and the carriage would bounce off it like a ping-pong ball. But when they left the barrier, the carriage just smoothly went through it and headed over the Everfree Forest towards Canterlot. The girls looked back at the Castle of the Two Sisters, and saw that the barrier was visible now and that they could see the transformed castle in the distance. But then, the barrier became invisible again, and the mirage of the ruined castle took its place once again.

* * *

 **A/N: You can cue the song "This is Our Big Night" during this chapter. Funny enough, I was listening to that song while I was working on this chapter yesterday.**

 **And okay, I was watching the audio drama of "Bride of Discord" the other day, and when it got to the scene where Discord was dressing up Fluttershy, I wanted to embellish on it. However, I don't own it.**

 **Finally, the next chapter is the Grand Galloping Gala. Prepare yourselves for a whole lot of fluff. Until Chapter 20, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	21. A Dance Worth Remembering

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Okay guys, get ready for a whole of fluff and something unexpected at the end. I'm not giving what it is.**

 **Let's get on with Chapter 20! Roll it!**

Chapter 20

A Dance Worth Remembering

Over in Canterlot, the whole city was buzzing with excitement as the Grand Galloping Gala got underway. Carriages were pulling up in front of the castle, and people were walking inside, dressed nicely.

Inside of the castle, it was all decorated, and at the top of the stairs that lead to the ballroom, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting, greeting each of the guests. The princesses looked amazing, with Celestia wearing a sea green sleeveless gown with sparkles all over the fabric and a sun medal on the sash, and Luna wore a dark purple gown with a single strap on one shoulder and a white crescent moon medal on the waist.

Celestia noticed that her sister was looking out the doors, as if she were waiting for someone particular to walk in. "Is everything alright, Luna?" She asked her.

Luna looked over at her sister. She hasn't told Celestia about her find the Mane 6, or of the plan they have for attending the Gala tonight. She wanted it to be a surprise, but now, the anxiety is eating at her.

"Nothing, sister." She told her. "I'm just anxious for the festivities to start."

Celestia was tempted to raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. Since when did Luna look forward to parties? Her sister wasn't one for parties too much, because of her 1,000-year imprisonment on the moon. But she decided not to question it, thinking that she probably had something planned. Something big.

Once the last guest came in, the two Princesses left the stairways and went towards the ballroom. Little did they know that there was one more carriage coming towards the castle, from the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, guests were already mingling with each other. Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart were just sitting at a table, the adults worrying about Twilight. Flurry asked her parents if she could go and explore the ballroom. Seeing that their daughter was getting antsy, they let her.

Nearby the royal family, Starlight Glimmer was sitting with Thorax and her boyfriend, Sunburst. Starlight was wearing a gown that Rarity had made for her when they first became friends. It was a simple yet elegant black dress with blue diamonds on the bottom of the long skirt. The cap sleeves were see-through, and there was a slit in the skirt that went up to above her knee. Her hair was tied up in a higher ponytail, and there was a hair clip with her signature star and glimmer symbol on the left side of her head.

Sitting across from her, Thorax was wearing a bright orange suit and a green bowtie. Sunburst was sitting next to his girlfriend, wearing a black tuxedo with an aqua green tie.

Spike and Flash Sentry were over by the refreshment tables, both of them anxious and silent. Spike was a black tuxedo with green accents and a purple bowtie. Flash wore a similar black suit with a blue silk tie. Both of them were thinking about the dreams that they had. If they were true, then there is the chance that Twilight and Applejack, along with the other girls, would appear tonight.

Over at another part of the room, Soarin' was drinking his third cup of apple cider. He had managed to convince Spitfire to let him get out of uniform after the Wonderbolts' performance, so now, instead of his flying uniform, he wore a dark blue suit with a black tie. He really hoped that Rainbow Dash will show up.

Next to the musicians, Cheese Sandwich was playing a lively tune on an accordion, trying to brighten up the stiff mood. Not a lot of people seemed to mind, especially the younger guests. Cheese only hoped that he could keep this up until Pinkie Pie arrived. If she was even coming. She promised, though.

Fancy Pants was trying to mingle with some of his aristocratic friends and colleagues, but his mind kept drifting over to Rarity, so he was often lost in thought as the others kept prattling on about subjects about money and privileges. These topics of conversation are often dull, according to Fancy's philosophy. Just because he had a privileged lifestyle doesn't mind that he could go around and shove it in other people's faces.

All five men were getting anxious as the first two hours of the Gala went by so slowly. _Where in Equestria are they?_ They all thought.

Just then, Celestia and Luna made their appearance in the ballroom, causing everything to become silent as the guests began listening to their Princesses.

"Honored guests, my sister, Princess Luna and I are most grateful for attending the Grand Galloping Gala this year." Celestia began. "Few of you know that this is a personal time for those are suffering a loss." The guests looked around, wondering who the Sun Princess was referring to. "Well, all I can say is that they wouldn't want us to worry about them. They would want us to be strong. So, in honor of them, let us all celebrate tonight."

Everyone applauded the Princess for her speech and went back to their own conversations. But before both Celestia and Luna left the stage, in a flash of light, Discord appeared, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Good evening, Equestria!" The Lord of Chaos said in a microphone that had appeared in his hand.

"Discord, what are you doing here?" Celestia asked him, not angry at him, but definitely shocked.

Discord turned to the two princesses. "Tia, Lulu." He greeted. "Have I got a surprise for you two ladies." He then turned back to the audience. "Actually, I think all of you folks here are going to enjoy this surprise."

He then had a spotlight appear, shining down at the entrance of the ballroom. With a snap of his fingers, a full orchestra of instruments began playing by themselves. The music seemed almost ethereal.

"Now, I want everyone to please hold their applause until the very end of these entrances you are about to see." Discord instructed. "Now, I know some of you have been worried about them, nut rest assured, they are well and safe and here to enchant you all."

An angelic voice began to harmonize with the music that was playing. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the ladies with the purest hearts I've ever known, and certainly worth to be the belles of the ball tonight, the Elements of Harmony."

One by one, each girl of the Mane 6 appeared in the doorway. First, it was Fluttershy, who was shuddering like a leaf. But when she saw the smile that Discord was giving her from the other end of the room, she felt a bit more confident. She returned his smile and entered the ballroom, everyone gaping at how beautiful she was looking.

Once Fluttershy took a spot next to Discord on the stage, Twilight then appeared. Flash felt like time had come to a stop when he saw her. He had always known that she was lovely, but now she was like an angel. Her violet eyes were scanning the crowd, but then they stopped when they landed on him. A sparkle lit up in them once they met his own blue eyes.

Twilight slowly made her way over to him, but Flash helped decrease the distance by meeting her halfway. The Princess of Friendship smiled. "Sir Sentry." She greeted cordially.

Flash bowed respectfully. "Princess Twilight." He returned the greeting. Twilight curtised at the same time. Flash then extended his hand to her, which Twilight took with a soft smile that graced her lips.

When they had moved away, Applejack came inside. She felt a little nervous as well, since she didn't consider herself one to be in the spotlight. But when she saw Spike, her nervousness faded away as she gave him a smile. Spike felt his jaw drop open, but he quickly closed before anyone would notice. He had never seen the cowgirl like this before. She always looked pretty, not that he would admit before, but now she was absolutely stunning.

Like Flash and Twilight did, Spike and Applejack met halfway on their way towards each other. "Howdy, Spike." AJ whispered to him, trying to not ruin the moment.

Spike only smiled at her warmly, knowing that no words can truly describe just how relieved and happy he was to finally see her for real. He held out his hand to her, which she took it.

After they got out of the way, Rainbow Dash came in, smiling proudly. Soarin' felt his jaw drop right to the floor. Rainbow looked amazing. He knew that she doesn't show her feminine side much, but when she does, she is beautiful. In Soarin's mind, she always looked beautiful. He went over to her.

"Hey, Dash." He said. He probably was grinning like a doofus, but honestly, he couldn't care less.

"Hey there, Soarin'." Rainbow returned the greeting, her magenta eyes lighting up at the sight of her Wonderbolt friend. Soarin' held out his hand to her, which she, for once, took without hesitation.

Next, Pinkie Pie came in with a bright smile on her face. For once, Cheese was speechless as he walked slowly up to her. She looked very pretty, like the most beautiful flower in all of Equestria, with her turquoise gown.

"You're really here." Cheese said to her.

"Yep." Pinkie replied. Cheese took her hand and they both quickly went over to a spot in the ballroom.

Finally, as the music was reaching its climax, Rarity came in the ballroom. She definitely felt like a princess as she entered the ballroom. Fancy's eyes widened when he saw her. She looked like a lady born to nobility, and the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. He went up to her, and Rarity smiled at him.

"Hello, Fancy." She greeted with a flashing white smile.

Fancy took her gloved hand and lightly kissed the back of it. "Good evening, my lady." He said with a charming smile. Rarity blushed a soft pink before curtsying to him. Fancy then held out his hand, which she gladly took just as the music finished with a quiet flourish.

Everyone then began applauding thunderously at the sight of the Mane 6. Celestia had her hand to her heart, tears of joy streaming down her face. Luna only smiled brightly. "Now, that's an entrance." She said to her older sister.

Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry were hugging Twilight, not wanting to let go. "Where have you been?" Her older brother asked her. "We have been worried sick about you."

Twilight only hugged her brother tighter. "It's a long story, for another time." She answered. "I promise."

Rainbow Dash was greeted warmly by her fellow Wonderbolts. Though Spitfire had a little different reaction.

"Where in Equestria have you been, Crash?" She barked at her.

Rainbow did a salute. "Ma'am, it's a long story." She said. "I'm afraid no explanation can be made tonight."

Spitfire looked up and down at Rainbow. "All right." She complied. "But you have to do a thousand laps when you get back to headquarters."

Rainbow smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Spitfire returned the smile. "I'm glad you're okay, Rainbow Dash." She said warmly before leaving, along with the other Wonderbolts.

Fluttershy got off the stage with Discord. She looked around at her friends and saw that they were really happy now. Though she was no smile expert like Pinkie, she could tell that pure happiness was radiating from each one of them, and that made her happy as well.

Discord saw the smile that was on Fluttershy's face. "Your smile is absolutely dazzling." He said, grinning mischievously at her.

Fluttershy blushed pink, which was the same shade of pink as the top of her dress. "Thank you." She whispered shyly, looking up at him.

Again, sea green orbs met ruby red pupils with yellow sclera. They seemed to get lost in the other's eyes for several seconds.

Just then, a soft song began playing. Feeling lost in the moment, Discord thought he might as well seize this opportunity.

"Shall we?" He asked her, holding out his hand to Fluttershy. The pink-haired pegasus girl looked at him with softness in her eyes and gave him her hand, giving him her answer. They then slowed walked out to the dance floor.

Flash went over to Twilight and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance, Your Highness?" He asked.

Twilight smiled at him. "Yes, you may." She said, placing her hand in his. Then they headed out on the ballroom floor.

Two by two, couples began dancing to the soft music, including Soarin' and Rainbow, Spike and AJ, Cheese and Pinkie, and Fancy and Rarity.

 _You're in my arms,_  
 _And all the world is calm._  
 _The music playing on for only two._

 _So close together,_  
 _And when I'm with you,_  
 _So close to feeling alive._

 _A life goes by._  
 _Romantic dreams must die._  
 _So I bid my goodbye,_  
 _And never knew._

 _So close, was waiting_  
 _Waiting here with you._  
 _And now, forever, I know_  
 _All that I wanted;_  
 _To hold you so close._

By now, the six couples were lost in their own world as they danced with their partners, lost in their eyes. Rainbow and Soarin' even began twirling slowly in the air, as did Fluttershy, Discord, Twilight and Flash.

 _So close to reaching_  
 _That famous happy end._  
 _Almost believing_  
 _This one's not pretend._

 _And now you're beside me,_  
 _And look how far we've come._  
 _So far we are, so close._

Now, the music had such a vigor that the six couples responded just as boldly, the men twirling their female partners around, either in the air or on the ballroom floor. The other dancing couples decided to let them have their moment.

Cadence could tell just from she was in the ballroom as she and Shining Armor got off the dance floor, they were lost in their own worlds. She could practically see the love radiating from each respective couple. It was so heartwarming that tears sprung up in her eyes.

 _Oh, how could I face the faceless days_  
 _If I should lose you now?_

Just then, Discord got a glance at the clock. It was 10 o'clock. It was time to go.

"We must leave now." He whispered sadly to Fluttershy. The pink haired pegasus girl looked up at the clock as well, and then nodded in agreement.

 _We're so close to reaching_  
 _That famous happy end._  
 _Almost believing_  
 _This one's not pretend._

Fluttershy got the attention of her friends and gestured up to the clock. When they saw the time, their hearts sank.

"I must go." They all said to their partners, tears starting to well up in their eyes. But before the men could say anything, the girls began heading out of the ballroom, towards the castle entrance.

 _Let's go on dreaming,_  
 _For we know we are_  
 _So close, so close_  
 _And still so far._

Fluttershy and Discord saw the heartbroken looks on each of the men's faces. They looked at each other sadly as they left the ballroom. An hour went by so fast, that they themselves wished it could last forever.

"I'll go find the girls." Fluttershy suggested, knowing that they needed some cheering up.

Discord nodded. "I'll go get the carriage to head back." He placed a hand on her cheek, which she leaned into the warmth of it.

"Thank you, Discord." She said. "This is a night me and the girls will never forget."

The Lord of Chaos smiled warmly at her before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. There were tears at the end.**

 **I was listening to "Aeon" from the _Cinderella 2015_ trailer, and thought that it could work for their entrance. However, I don't own it. Also, I don't own "So Close" from _Enchanted_ , though the song is lovely and most of the time makes me want to cry. It's literally like a fairytale. **

**The next chapter, that's when things get a little crazy. Just a heads-up. Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	22. The Six Have Fallen

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Okay, I have decided to only focus on one story for each franchise if I want to get some room opened up for me to get started on other ideas. For MLP, I'll be working to finish this. I think maybe 5 to 6 more chapters, and I'll be finished.**

 **Now, let's get on with Chapter 21! Roll it!**

Chapter 21

The Six Have Fallen

Fluttershy found her friends on a balcony that overlooked the ballroom. Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie were softly crying, while Applejack and Rainbow were sniffling.

"Girls?" She asked quietly, catching their attention.

Rarity saw her and grabbed a handkerchief from her purse that matched her dress. She used to wipe a little bit of her mascara that was beginning to run down her face.

"Fluttershy." She said.

The kind-hearted girl knelt down next to her and Applejack. "I'm sorry, girls." She said. But that was all she could say right then.

"Excuse me." A voice chimed in. The girls all looked towards the entry of the balcony and saw a very beautiful woman who seemed a few years older than all of them. She had flaxen blonde hair that went down to her back in pristine waves, pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, and icy blue eyes. She wore a long black gown with bright teal trim that exposed her bare shoulders with long sleeves. On her feet were tall black heels, and a large black purse hung from her left shoulder.

"Why are you lovely ladies crying?" She asked.

Twilight sniffled. "It's nothing you need to bother yourself with." She said, standing up. "We don't want to bother you with our own drama."

The woman smiled and came up to her. "Princess Twilight, it's all right." She said. "I can tell when someone is having a hard time." She then glanced over at the other girls. "And I think all of you are experiencing heartbreak." She stopped when she looked at Fluttershy. "Well, not you, I see."

Fluttershy nodded. "I'm just feeling sorry for my friends." She said.

The woman tilted her head in confusion. "Why?" She asked.

Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity all glanced towards the ballroom. The woman followed their gazes downward and saw that they were looking over at the guys; Flash, Soarin', Spike, Cheese and Fancy. They were seated together, not bothering to dance anymore.

The woman then had a look of realization on her face. "Oh, I see." She said. "You can never be with the ones you love."

The five girls all blushed pink. Rainbow rubbed her arm nervously. "Well, personally, I wouldn't go that far." She said.

The woman smiled mischievously. "You care about him, don't you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then that tells it all." The woman said.

Applejack came up to her. "How did you know what we were feeling?" She asked. For some reason, there was something about her that rubbed her the wrong way.

The woman smiled again, this time softer. "Like I said, I can tell when someone is going through a tough emotion."

AJ knew that this woman was telling the truth about that, but still, there was something about her that was ringing alarm bells in her head. Of course, maybe it was just her emotions that were clouding her judgement at the moment.

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness." She said, as if she had just remembered something. "Actually, I was looking for you six."

"What for?" Twilight asked her. For one suspicious moment, she was about to blast a beam of magic at her.

"I overheard someone saying that they are planning to poison those fellows of yours down there, and your friend, the Lord of Chaos." The woman informed.

The girls gasped in shock. Twilight tensed up again, this time in terror as she processed this information.

"Discord." Fluttershy whispered under her breath.

"Do you think it might be…." Rarity trailed off.

"It must be." Twilight confirmed.

"But why the guys?" Pinkie asked. "We're the ones she's looking for."

"Maybe she plans on using them to get to us." Rainbow theorized.

"Maybe." Applejack said.

"Here." The woman opened her purse and pulled out a large red apple. Immediately, the girls felt hungry as they saw the fruit. "Eat this."

"Uh, how is an apple going to help us?" Rainbow asked skeptically.

"I have enchanted this apple." The woman explained as she gave the apple to Fluttershy. "I've got five more." One by one, she handed a similar red apple to each girl. "One bite, and all of you will have the strength to defeat this foe of yours."

The girls all looked down at the fruits they held in their hands. True, they look delicious, but they still weren't sure if they should trust this woman.

The five girls looked down at the guys, who were all drowning in their sorrows as they were a few moments ago. Fluttershy however, glanced out the entry towards the main entrance of the castle, where Discord should be finishing up getting the carriage ready to go. They had no idea what might happen to them in who knows how much time until she strikes. Were they going to risk the chance of them getting captured by Chrysalis and not knowing what she might do to them to force the girls to give themselves up?

They all looked back down at the red apples in their hands again. "But you must hurry." The woman said abruptly. "The magic won't last forever. When midnight strikes, they won't work anymore."

The Mane 6 all looked at each other with determination. "Together?" Pinkie asked her friends, holding up her apple.

The others held up their own, their decision made. "Together." They all said.

At the same time, they all brought their own apple to their lips. The sweet aroma filled their noses as they broke the red peel and took a bite.

The first thought that went through their minds is that these apples tasted wonderful; sweet and juicy. Applejack even recognized her apple as one from her farm. But the next thought was that they were feeling dizzy. They didn't even know that they were falling to the floor as blackness filled their vision until they hit the cold marble floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord had just finished prepping the carriage for flight when suddenly, his whole body tingled, and he wiggled around like a snake.

"Woo!" He exclaimed. "That was a new one." Suddenly, he felt like there was a chilling sensation in the air. Something must've happened, something terrible. Immediately, he teleported over to the guys in the ballroom, who all jumped up at his sudden appearance.

"Discord, do you mind?" Spike asked, a glare on his face.

"I must say though, you have been making quite the appearances tonight." Fancy added.

"Sorry about my suddenness, gentlemen." Discord said. "But have you noticed that it feels…. Colder in here?"

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked. "Everything's-" Suddenly, the draconic young man felt a chill go up his spine. "What was that?" He asked.

The others looked at Discord, thinking that he was playing a prank on them. The Lord of Chaos held up his hands. "It's not me this time, I swear." He said.

Soarin' then felt a sharp coldness hit him, and it made the hairs on his neck stand up. "Yeesh, that's frightening." He said.

Flash felt like there was something bugging him. Being a guard, he was trained to hone in on his instincts, and right now, they were telling him that something was wrong. "I don't think this is a joke." He said.

Cheese then began vibrating violently, as if a blizzard stormed in the ballroom. "Y-Y-Yikes!" He exclaimed. "W-Where did that come from?"

Fancy began rubbing his arms as if to warm himself up. "I must say, this is not at all humorous, even if this is not a joke."

Suddenly, six apples came rolling down towards them. Flash picked one up. The red fruit had a bite mark in it. "What is this doing here?" He asked.

He looked over at the others, who were each holding an apple, all of them having one bite mark in each. Some of them were a little bigger, while a couple others were smaller.

Discord inspected the apple in his hand, looking at the small bite mark in it. Then, he suddenly felt like his heart had dropped to his feet, heavy as a stone. "Oh, no." He whispered in horror.

Suddenly, a loud cackling echoed in the ballroom, causing the music to stop. The guests all looked around, wondering where this eerie laughing was coming from.

A beautiful blonde woman was standing up from a balcony, laughing an evil, victorious laugh. A sinister smirk then came on her face as green flames climbed up her body. When the flames relinquished, Queen Chrysalis was in her stead.

The guests all gasped in horror at the appearance of the Changeling Queen. The guys, however, readied themselves for a fight if she makes the first move.

Celestia flew up to her. "Chrysalis." She said, her violet eyes narrowing.

"Well, well, well." Chrysalis said, flying up with her bug-like wings and looking down at the guests below her. "Isn't this a fabulous party, is it, Celestia?" She said.

"You're a fool to show yourself like this." Luna said, flying up besides her sister. "Especially tonight."

"Oh, where's the fun in not attending?" Chrysalis asked, her smirk still visible on her face. "I thought I'd come back, making a statement. Crashing the biggest party of the year and finally having my shot at revenge, it seems worth it, don't you think?"

"Your shot at revenge?" Celestia asked. "Well then, here you have it."

Chrysalis laughed. "Oh no, Celestia." She said. "I'm aiming my revenge at someone else."

"Well, here I am!" A voice shouted. Starlight Glimmer came up and levitated herself up to the Changeling Queen with aqua green magic. "Go ahead, take your chance."

Chrysalis glared at her. "As much I would love to suck up all of the love you have and turn you into a hollow being, I'm saving you for later." She said. "Right now, I'll be leaving, with a few trophies."

Her hand lit up with stark green magic, and six flashes of light appeared behind her. There, each encased in hard green cocoons, were the Mane 6, all sleeping peacefully and limply. Everyone gasped in horror. The guys immediately sprung into action, but Chrysalis stopped with a blast of green goop. Celestia, Luna and Starlight attempted to do the same, but the outcome was the same as green goo glued them to the wall.

They all struggled fiercely to break free. "Release them!" Discord roared, his eyes glowing with flames.

"Or you'll pay!" Flash added.

Chrysalis snickered. "All right, then. You each want to play the knight in shining armor?" She snapped her fingers and the cocoons containing the sleeping Mane 6 vanished into thin air. "They're still within the city, but where? Well, if you know them well enough, you'll find them."

The Changeling Queen then pointed to the large grandfather clock. "But there is a catch." She said. "Until the clock strikes twelve, their lives are on the line. If you don't make it by then, they'll be DEAD!"

Chrysalis cackled again as a column of green flames enveloped her. When they faded, the Queen of the Changelings was gone, her evil cackling echoing throughout the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know that this story will be longer than "AJ and the Dragon". That story was pretty much finished when it got to Chapter 21.**

 **CartoonNerd12, I got your little plot twist, but I kind of twisted it a little bit more, if you don't mind. I liked it, though. I think it worked.**

 **Updates on any stories, however, might be pushed back more, since I'm supposed to be on vacation. And it's not easy to write when younger siblings want to hog the laptop and parents telling you to hurry up. I love my family, but I think everyone needs some quiet time away from them. But that's just me.**

 **Until Chapter 22, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	23. The Curse Lifts

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Okay, scratch that. I think 2 to three more chapters and then, this story will be over. Definitely quicker than I thought it might be.**

 **So, let's get on with Chapter 22! Roll it!**

Chapter 22

The Curse Lifts

Everyone was horrified by the event that had just occurred, and no one was speaking a word. The guards that were in the ballroom helped free Starlight, the princesses and the guys. But still, there was no words being spoken. Finally, Celestia faced the guests.

"I believe we'll take that as a sign that the Grand Galloping Gala has come to an end this year." She said. "You all may leave."

Quickly, guests began fleeing the ballroom, all of them still quiet; no screaming or complaining. All except the guys. Instead, they ran up to the princesses, Thorax and Starlight.

Celestia was shaken up badly. "In all of the ways to seek revenge, Chrysalis chose this method." She said quietly. Luna helped steady her.

"It's all right, sister." She assured her. "We'll find them."

Starlight glanced over at the grandfather clock near the entrance of the ballroom. It was eleven o'clock. "But I'm afraid Chrysalis didn't give us much time." She said. "We only have an hour to find them and save them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Soarin' asked. "Let's get out there!"

"But we have no idea where the girls could be." Thorax said.

Discord tapped his chin in thought. "Chrissy said something about us knowing them well." He said. "Well, if what I'm thinking is right, then somewhere specific in the city, each of the girls wait."

Everyone began thinking deeply, the Mane 6 flooding their minds. Soon, Celestia spoke up.

"Twilight might be in her old observatory, up in the eastern tower, where she would study vigorously for her classes." She suggested.

"I'll head there, then." Flash said.

"Rainbow Dash must be over at the derby!" Soarin' realized.

Spike was silent for a few moments. Then, it hit him. "Applejack might be near your golden apple tree, Princess." He said.

"It's in my personal garden." Celestia said.

"The gardens!" Discord exclaimed. "That must be where Fluttershy is!"

"Hey, Spike." Cheese got his attention. "What is the name of your favorite donut shop?"

"Donut Joe's." Spike answered.

"That might be where Pinkie is." Cheese said.

"And I have a theory as to where Rarity might be." Fancy Pants said. "Her boutique."

"Excellent." Celestia said. "We now have some hope."

"You men must go and find them." Luna added.

"But, how do we break the spell?" Spike asked.

Luna concentrated for a few moments before reciting in a chant-like voice. "A ray of hope lies in this small act. Though in a death-like sleep, there's a twist to the pact. Forever will they remain like this, unless revived by love's first kiss."

* * *

Flash was wandering the halls of the castle, his heart beating like a drum as Luna's words echoed in his brain. He was out of his suit and dressed in his normal clothes, minus his armor.

"Love's first kiss?" He wondered aloud. "How can someone like Twilight love someone like me? She's a princess, and I'm just a guard. True, Shining Armor and Cadence got together, but that's different. Is it?"

Spike was in Princess Celestia's personal garden, lost in thought and back in his normal clothes. "I mean, I know that I've had my feelings for AJ changed in the past few months, but can she really feel the same way about me? With Rarity, that didn't happen. How can AJ be any different?"

Soarin' had planned to zip out of the castle towards the derby, but with Luna's words pounding in his head, he flew in a daze. He also was in his street clothing instead of his fancy suit.

"Does Dash actually feel that way towards me?" He asked himself. "I know she's not really the romantic type, but what if it's true?"

Discord was searching through the other castle gardens. He had changed back into his normal clothes with a snap of his fingers.

"Fluttershy? In love with me?" He wondered. "How can someone as beautiful as her love someone like me? We don't fit together. She's kindness, and I'm chaos. Complete opposites. Yet, why do I keep going to her?"

Cheese was walking through the streets towards Donut Joe's. He too was out of his suit and back in his normal clothing.

"I mean, I've always wanted to let Pinkie know how I feel about her. But knowing that she might feel the same way towards me, why am I shaking like a leaf instead of jumping for joy?"

Fancy Pants was walking towards Canterlot Carousel, out of his fancy suit and dressed in a simple blue dress shirt and black pants. He was also lost in thought.

"I have thought about getting to know Rarity better after I ended my courtship with Fleur-de-lis." He said. "But I never thought that I would feel this way about her so soon. And yet, it's possible that she feels the same way as I do."

In Canterlot Castle, Flash glanced at another grandfather clock. It read 11:15. He then slowly began to walk up the stairs towards Twilight's old observatory. "I should mind myself when it comes to Twilight, yet why don't I care?"

An image of Twilight entering the ballroom an hour before came into his mind, making a soft smile appear on his face. As he climbed up the stairs, he began to sing.

 _ **Flash** : Because I love her, I need her_  
 _Like Earth needs the sun._  
 _I need the one I love._

When the derby came into his view, Soarin' had a smile on his face as an image of Rainbow Dash flooded his mind's eye. He had once thought that they were both too cool for romance, but now, he would give up everything just to be with her. He too then started to sing.

 _ **Soarin'** : To keep my hope bright,_  
 _My head right,_  
 _My heart fighting on_  
 _Until I am back in her arms._

Spike began to sing too as an image of Applejack appeared in his head as he went through Celestia's private garden. Spike once thought that he couldn't move on from Rarity when he realized that she could never return his affections. But with AJ, not only were the affections much stronger, but there was actually a chance that she could reciprocate them.

Cheese grinned when a picture of Pinkie came into his head. He had thought that friendship was all they had, but now, he was willing to risk everything just to see her smile at him again.

 _ **Spike** : Because I love her, I need her_  
 _Like summer needs rain,_  
 _To grow and sustain each day._

 _ **Cheese** : I hear her singing_  
 _And bringing her strength to my soul_  
 _Until I am back in her arms._

By now, no matter where they were, the guys were singing as they each came to terms with their feelings.

 _ **All** : Miles apart, yet still my heart_  
 _Can hear her melody._  
 _I'm more that sure_  
 _That I can't endure_  
 _Without her love for me._

In the castle's public gardens, Discord had his hand to his heart as an image of Fluttershy appeared in his mind. He had once thought his heart was like a stone, but she was the one who had managed to soften it.

 _ **Discord** : Because I love her and need her_  
 _Like I need to breathe._  
 _Did a man need true love like this?_

Fancy smiled as he recognized the street where Canterlot Carousel was. For once, he was daring enough to go against everything he was taught if he could just Rarity smile at him one last time. Forget protocol for once, he only wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her.

 _ **Fancy** : Now I see clearly_  
 _I nearly gave up all I had._

The guys all were singing once again as their destinations were nearing.

 _ **All** : So whatever our differences were,_  
 _I'll bid them goodbye._  
 _I'll give love a try,_  
 _And all because I love her!_

Flash finally entered the observatory. A thick layer of dust covered everything, from the desk to the bookshelves, and there were even a couple of cobwebs attached to book stands or the ceiling.

One book stand caught his eye. The guard went to it and saw that the book was about how Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon a little more than a thousand years ago. That must have been where Twilight stopped before she moved to Ponyville.

A pale green glow caught Flash's attention. He turned around and saw Princess Twilight laying motionless in a glowing green cocoon, her ball gown removed and replaced with her normal clothing. Flash quickly grabbed a nearby dagger from one of the old suits of armor in the room. With one slice, the cocoon opened, releasing Twilight, but she still didn't move.

Flash gently picked her up and held her in his arms. "Twilight, please." He pleaded. "You can't leave me." He glanced at the clock in the room and saw that midnight was already nearing by the second. For a moment, he felt her body get heavier and colder.

* * *

At the Wonderbolt derby, Soarin' was horrified to see a motionless Rainbow Dash, back in her normal clothes, trapped inside a green cocoon in the center of the track. He ripped it apart with his bare hands and held his best friend in his arms.

"Don't die on me now, Rainbow." He said, feeling a little choked up. "Come on, Dash, please!"

But she didn't answer him. Soarin' felt her hand and realized that it was slowly turning pale and lifeless.

* * *

Spike had arrived at the golden apple tree, the moonlight reflecting off all of the fruit that was hanging on the branches. Underneath the tree, Applejack laid in a green cocoon and in her normal clothes. Spike grabbed a large stick that was sharpened to a point and sliced open the top of the cocoon. He then got AJ out, but she wasn't responding to anything.

"Come on, AJ." He pleaded. "You can't leave me."

* * *

Discord had looked all over the gardens before he at last came to a large pavilion surrounded by flowers. There, Fluttershy laid in a green cocoon, dressed in her normal clothes. Discord snapped his fingers and the cocoon opened itself, and he cradled the sleeping girl in his arms. He summoned a floating clock and his eyes began filling up with tears as the seconds ticked closer to midnight.

"No, no, no." He pleaded to the seemingly lifeless Fluttershy in his arms. "Please don't leave me, Fluttershy."

* * *

Cheese saw that Donut Joe's was closed for the night, and his heart sank. But then, a green glow from behind the building caught his eye. He followed it to a sleeping Pinkie Pie trapped in a green cocoon, dressed in her normal clothes.

Cheese spotted a nearby crowbar and used it to slice the top of the cocoon open and he pulled the motionless Pinkie out.

"Pinkie, can you hear me? Pinkie?" There was no answer, and he felt her skin grow colder by the second. Time was running out, and fast.

* * *

Fancy was relieved that the door to Canterlot Carousel was unlocked. He didn't want to have to break it down, but if it was locked, he might've done it anyway.

An eerie green glow was coming from in the designing room. He peered in and saw a green cocoon containing a sleeping Rarity dressed in her normal clothes. Fancy saw a pair of sewing scissors on the table nearby, and he used them to cut open the cocoon and pull Rarity out.

"Rarity, please answer me." Fancy pleaded, though as expected, there was no response. Her skin was even more pale than he had seen it, and it was cold to the touch.

* * *

All the boys looked either up at the sky or at the clock. The moon had reached its highest point in the sky, meaning that it was midnight. All the clocks were ringing out twelve times. If it rings for the twelfth time, it would be too late.

They all looked down at the girls in their arms, still sleeping peacefully. They couldn't bear for these girls to remain this way forever. If it was already too late or not, the guys all thought that the girls should know how they truly felt about them.

"I love you." They said to them before gently placing their lips on the sleeping girls' own just as the clocks chimed for the twelfth time.

When they broke their kisses, they waited with bated breaths. For a couple of moments, nothing happened. They all thought that they were too late.

Then, one by one, the girls began glowing a soft pink that was emitting from their hearts. First it came from Twilight, then Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and lastly Rarity. Luna's words from earlier echoed throughout the city.

" _A ray of hope lies in this small act. Though in a death-like sleep, there's a twist to the pact. Forever will they remain like this, unless revived by love's first kiss."_

* * *

From her hiding spot somewhere in the vicinity of Canterlot, a certain queen heard the echoing chant and saw the glowing lights from the spots in the city where she hid the Mane 6. "No." She growled viciously before zooming out into the night air. "No!"

* * *

When the lights finally faded, the Mane 6 each slowly opened her eyes to see the man she loved holding her in his arms. They all smiled at them softly and lovingly.

"I knew it was you." They all said. The boys were all overjoyed, and they all embraced them tightly, the girls returning them.

* * *

 **A/N: At first, I had wanted to do each of the guys separately as they find the girls and break the curse on them, but I thought that maybe this might work better. I think it did.**

 **The song I used is "Because I Love Her" from the third _Swan Princess_ movie. I've only seen the first one, but thanks to CartoonNerd12 and her story, "Daughter of the Moon", I checked out the song and I've loved it. However, I don't know it in any way. All ownership goes to the rightful creators. **

**Now, in Chapter 23, the final battle will begin. Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	24. The Final Battle

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Sorry for making you guys later than usual on this chapter. School is back in session, and this year, I'm in my final year. I'm hoping that this year will be a good year.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 23! Roll it!**

Chapter 23

The Final Battle

Discord had everyone teleported to where he and Fluttershy were. Everyone was glad to see that all of the girls had been awaken.

"What were you thinking?" Discord began reprimanding the girls. "Eating a poisoned apple? That's a new low, even for Chrissy."

"She came to us in disguise." Applejack began to explain to him and the other guys. "I had a feeling that there was something rotten about her, but she said that she would poison you guys."

"She gave those apples as a way for us to fight her." Pinkie finished the story. "But we realized too late that she tricked us."

Rainbow had a glare on her face. "No one tricks me and gets away with it." She growled. "Where is that giant black maggot?"

"A maggot?" A very familiar voice hissed. Everyone turned around and saw the changeling queen herself. Her eyes were turned up like flames. "I must admit, that's a new one for me."

The boys pulled the girls closer to them, glaring at Chrysalis. She looked at the scene and laughed. "Really, girls?" She asked the Mane 6. "You're relying on your knights in shining armor to save you?"

"No, Chrysalis." Twilight said as she and her friends moved away from their loved one's grip and stood in front of them. "They've already done their part. Now we need to do ours."

"No matter what you might do to us, we will always come right back to face you." Applejack added.

Chrysalis growled. "I'm really going to enjoy you six screaming in pain." She said.

Her hand was enveloped in green magic and she shot a beam at the girls, who all quickly dodged it. Twilight then fired her own magenta magic beam at the queen, who blocked it.

Rainbow Dash flew up past her while landing one punch to her face, and then another one as she zipped back down to the ground with a confident smirk. It was quickly erased as she dodged another green magic blast.

Applejack threw some apples from a nearby tree towards the queen. "That's for givin' me an apple from my family's farm to try and kill me!" She shouted.

Chrysalis fired a beam at the cowgirl, who jumped out of the way. "That was just an added bonus." She said with a smirk.

Pinkie fired her party cannon at the changeling queen, covering her with bits of confetti and colorful streamers. "Time to get this party underway!" She exclaimed.

Rarity and Fluttershy were mostly dodging all of the magic beams that Chrysalis was firing at them, though the prim fashionista was actually getting dirty as she fired her own blasts of blue magic at the queen.

Finally, the queen just about had it. "Enough!" She yelled. "I'll have you pathetic girls out of my way once and for all!"

She whistled sharply, and a large squadron of changelings appeared behind her. The Mane 6 glared at how the odds have changed. Chrysalis laughed victoriously.

"Not so fiesty anymore, fairest in the land?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm not going to get used to us being called that." Rainbow said.

"You and me both." Applejack added.

"Why not?" Spike asked her as he and the other guys came beside each girl. "It's not your fault that all of you are beautiful."

Each of the guys took their girl's hand. "And that Queen Bug is jealous of you six." Flash added.

"Well, we're not going to let you girls have all the fun kicking some changeling butt." Soarin' said with a confident grin.

"After all, the more the merrier." Cheese said.

"I'll be willing to fight along to make sure that you ladies are safe once and for all." Fancy Pants added in.

The girls all smiled fondly at the guys. But Chrysalis rolled her eyes and gagged.

"All that mush you're spouting out is disgusting." She said. "Attack!" She ordered to her changelings.

Discord made a paintball gun appear in his hands, and he shot blobs of dark blue paint at everyone that wasn't a changeling.

"What the hay?" Applejack asked, rubbing her shoulder, feeling the paint.

"So we know who's who." Discord explained with a shrug.

"Good point." Twilight said as everyone prepared themselves.

The small swarm of changelings began attacking the group of twelve. The ones who can use magic fired blasts of magenta, blue and pale yellow magic. Discord released attacks of flying pies and turned some of the changelings into flies, where he then summoned two flyswatters to try and swat them.

"That will teach you not to bug the Lord of Chaos." He said.

The people that can fly were flying around, landing kicks and punches to the changelings that were swooping down from above. Fluttershy however, was bravely leading them towards the more capable fighters as a diversion. Then the others would give them what for.

On the ground, Applejack was juggling some apples. "Hey, Spike!" She called up to him. "Light 'em up!" One by one, she quickly tossed an apple over to the dragon boy. Spike caught each one and set it on fire and then swung each flaming apple with his tail.

"Whoo!" He cheered.

Pinkie was still firing her party cannon at the changelings, while if some got too closer, Cheese would knock them away with a giant hammer.

"Anyone still up for a game of Whack-a-Pest?" He asked.

When a changeling hissed at him, he bonked it on the head, making it see a few stars before losing consciousness.

"Nice going, Cheesy!" Pinkie cheered for him. Then she fired another blast of confetti at another changeling. "This party is a blast!"

Chrysalis growled fiercely at how this was turning. She will not be defeated again. "No, no, no!" She shouted, and fired a pulse of green magic that rippled through the air, knocking everyone but her changelings down.

"Enough is enough!" She shouted. Some of the changelings brought the weakened girls over to their queen, while the rest of them guarded the guys. Chrysalis lowered herself down to where she was hovering above the Mane 6.

"At last, I'll have you out of my way for good, and I'll be the fairest in the land!" She then released a powerful beam at them, and they were too weak to try and move out of the way.

"NO!" The guys screamed, and with a miraculous recovery, the guys fought their way over to the girls and shielded them from the blast. A flash of white light then appeared.

Chrysalis began cackling. "Twice the reward for me, then." She laughed. But when the light faded, she stopped laughing. "What?!" She shouted.

The group of twelve were encased in a golden bubble of magic, unharmed. Everyone inside the bubble looked around in surprise.

"What the?" Applejack exclaimed in surprise.

"Where did this forcefield come from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know." Soarin' told her. "All I was thinking about was saving you."

"As was I." Fancy said, looking down at Rarity in his arms.

Flash then began thinking as the other guys said the same thing to their girls. If they were all focused on just saving the girls they love, then that meant-

Suddenly, he remembered something from three years ago. The way that Shining Armor and Princess Cadence defeated Chrysalis the first time. He looked over at Twilight, and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing as she held his hand lovingly.

"Discord, can you take us to the Tree of Harmony?" She asked.

"Why?" The Lord of Chaos asked.

Suddenly, Chrysalis fired another beam down at the forcefield, making it shatter into pieces. She was about to fire a third one when Discord decided not to question Twilight this time. He snapped his fingers and everyone vanished in a flash of white light.

Chrysalis snarled. "No!" She yelled. "Well, at least I know where they're heading." She said. "To the Everfree, now!" She commanded. Then she and her changelings flew off at lightning speed.

* * *

Immediately, the group of twelve found themselves at the Tree of Harmony. The large crystal tree shone beautifully in the moonlight, and the Elements of Harmony sparkled in their own colors.

"Why are we here, Twilight?" Rarity asked her.

Twilight didn't answer her, and her hand was enveloped in raspberry magic. She fired a beam at her Element in the center of the tree. Her magenta star-shaped Element of Magic began glowing brightly as streams of rainbow-colored light flowed towards the other Elements.

Then the crystal tree released the six Elements from their holding places. The five Elements that represented Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity and Loyalty turned into the familiar golden necklaces with the Elements in the middle. They then latched themselves around their Chosens' necks. The Element of Magic transformed into a familiar golden crown and gently placed itself on Twilight's head.

"Why do we need the Elements for?" Fluttershy asked Twilight, touching the pink butterfly gem that represented her Element on her neck. "The last couple of times Chrysalis was defeated, we didn't use them."

"But we can try this time." Twilight said, turning to face her friends. "Our friendship is strong, and it has proven time and time again that it is a very powerful magic. But like you said, Fluttershy, the first time we defeated Chrysalis, we didn't use them. Instead, she was defeated by a magic that is just as powerful."

"That was love." Rarity said. All of the girls then quickly realized what Twilight was getting at.

"Exactly." Twilight said. "Love defeated her once. It can certainly do it again. And this time, we have an extra boost. We all started as friends, and as time went by, it grew stronger in ways we can't exactly describe."

Each girl looked over at the one she loves and smiles at him. They returned the smile as they took their hand.

"You feel like saving Equestria?" Rainbow Dash asked Soarin'.

"You know it." He said with a smirk.

Just then, Chrysalis appeared with her changeling squadron. "Enough of this!" She shouted. "I want no more interferences!"

Everyone glared at the Changeling Queen. "For once, you're right, Chrysalis." Twilight said. "It is time that we end this."

Each girl's Element began glowing brightly. They then took hold of their loved one's hand and faced them.

Pinkie Pie was the first one to place her lips on her lover's own. Cheese had his eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly relaxed into the kiss. Blue pulses of magic came from Pinkie's necklace, and a pink glow began surrounding them around as they were lifted up into the air.

One by one, the girls each brought their loved ones closer to them in a passionate kiss. Purple, orange, pink, red and magenta pulses of magic came from the Elements, and the couples were soon enveloped in pink light as they joined Pinkie and Cheese up in the air until they were positioned in the shape of a heart.

Chrysalis' eyes widened when she was hit by a sense of deja vu at the scene before her. "No. No. Not again!"

She glanced around at the other changelings, who were glancing at each other, and then back at the loving scene above. They felt the love flowing between each couple grow stronger.

They then had pink pulses of light emitting from their own hearts. Chrysalis' eyes widened further. "No!"

At last, all of the pink pulses of lights from the changelings joined up with the rainbow colored light up where the couples are. They all joined together into one big rainbow beam surrounded by rose colored light, and it fired down at the Changeling Queen.

"NO!" She screamed as everything went white.

* * *

 **A/N: Please tell me that this was worth it. I have spent a couple of weeks trying to finish this chapter. School is back, and my tablet is crashed for good, unless I want all of my work gone. And all laptops I can access to, I have to either share or sneak some work in.**

 **Anyway, I think we have either one or two chapters left of this story! Man, have this come a long way since the beginning of the story. I hope that this will be finished by November at most.**

 **Until Chapter 24, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	25. Aftermath and a Celebration

Beauty Lies Within

 **A/N: Whew! Finally! Here it is! The last chapter of this story! I can't believe how much I've come while writing this. It certainly has been a while. So now, without further ado, let's get on with the final chapter! Roll it!**

Chapter 24

Aftermath and a Celebration

Soon, the bright light had died down and all of the couples floated down to the ground, all of them still lip-locked. Slowly, they each broke their kiss. They then looked around and saw that Chrysalis was gone, and that the changelings that were with her had changed into colorful forms like the followers of King Thorax.

"Did we really do it?" Fluttershy asked.

Everyone looked around to find any sign of the jealous Changeling Queen. Suddenly, one of the reformed changelings caught something in his magic. Everyone came over to see what it was.

To their surprise, it was Chrysalis, who now was a little metallic beetle who could talk. "Release me, you traitor!" She squeaked angrily.

Rainbow Dash, Soarin', Pinkie, Cheese and Discord busted up laughing and fell onto their stomachs at the sight of the powerless queen.

"That, that, that is too priceless!" Discord howled with laughter as he rolled around on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Silence, you chaotic fool!" Chrysalis screeched again, but it only made the ones guffawing laugh even more at her attempt to sound threatening.

Finally the chuckling ones were calmed down. Discord snapped his fingers and a glass jar appeared with the tiny Chrysalis inside it. He then quickly screwed on a lid to keep her from escaping.

Rainbow Dash looked at the tiny beetle inside the jar. "Well, at least we know that even if she tries to escape, she doesn't stand a chance against us."

Twilight came over to look at the Changeling Queen. "I don't understand something, though." She said. "Why did she turn into this?"

"I believe we have an answer for that." A regal voice said from behind. Everyone looked back and saw that Celestia and Luna had appeared.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. She ran to her old mentor and gave her a huge hug. The sun princess returned it.

"I'm so glad that you are all right, Twilight." She said, her voice dripping with relief and delight. She then looked over at the other members of the Mane 6. "All of you." She held out an arm to them, silently inviting them to join the hug. The other girls didn't hesitate as they joined in, along with Luna.

"So why did Chrysalis turn into a puny little bug?" Applejack asked the princesses.

"The Elements and the love you all shared shrunk her down to represent the love in her heart." Celestia explained.

"Will she ever change back?" Fluttershy questioned, looking at the miniscule beetle.

"If she ever learns to truly love." Luna answered.

"Knowing Chrysalis and how much planning she put into a plot to try and kill us, that might take some time." Rainbow muttered.

"But it is always possible to learn how to love." Celestia said. "Even if it takes a thousand years or more."

"So what do we do with her?" Twilight asked her as Fluttershy took the jar from Discord and displayed the tiny Changeling Queen to the princesses.

"Since she is powerless in this form until she learns the value of love, we'll just place her in a cell of Canterlot Castle." Celestia replied. Her hand lit up with golden magic, and the jar disappeared from Fluttershy's hands.

"I think now, it is a good time to celebrate." Luna said. "We are at last safe from Chrysalis, and our beloved Elements of Harmony have returned to us."

The Mane 6 all blushed, and then Pinkie jumped up. "You know what this means?" She asked excitedly.

Cheese then quickly zipped up beside her. "I think so!" He said.

"PARTY!" They exclaimed, hugging each other and jumping up and down. Everyone else laughed at the scene.

* * *

A few days later, the biggest party since the wedding of Cadence and Shining Armor was held. Pretty much all of Equestria attended, delighted that the Mane 6 were back and that Queen Chrysalis was no longer a threat.

Pinkie and Cheese made doubly sure that this was to be the best party ever thrown in history. There was so much food, decorations, and music was blaring loudly as it echoed throughout the ballroom and out into the gardens, where the party spilled out to.

The Mane 6 were dressed back into the dresses that Discord had given them while they were staying at the Castle of the Two Sisters. The guys wore similar party clothes with wild colors and designs.

Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves as the night continued on. As Twilight was playing with Flurry Heart, Cadence came up to her. "Twilight, may I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure, Cadence." Twilight said, and set Flurry down. "I'll be right back, Flurry." She said.

Flash then came up to them. "I'll keep her occupied." He said. Flurry smiled and giggled as the guard picked her up and started to spin her around in the air.

When they were at a good distance, Cadence then turned to her sister-in-law. "I'm really glad you're safe, Twilight." She said.

"Me, too." Twilight replied. "But I have a feeling that that's not what you really want to talk about."

Cadence shook her head. "Actually, it's about those requests for courtship that we discussed a few weeks ago."

Twilight placed a palm on her forehead. How could she have forgotten about that?

"I plan to write back to the dignitaries saying that you refuse because you are already seeing someone." The Princess of Love said.

Twilight's eyes widened, and then looked back at Flash, who was playing with her niece. She smiled lovingly at the scene, but then back at Cadence.

"How did you know?" She asked her.

Cadence smirked. "I can literally see the love radiating from the two of you every time you look at each other." She answered. "And not just you two. Your friends and their special ones as well. The love each of you share is definitely the strongest I've ever seen or felt besides mine and Shining Armor's."

Twilight blushed at her sister-in-law's words. "In that case, I have a feeling that things will definitely get more interesting from now on." She said.

"Yes indeed." Cadence agreed.

At another end of the room, Rainbow Dash and Soarin' were with the rest of the Wonderbolts. Spitfire was looking sternly at Rainbow.

"You have a lot of gall to just disappear like that on us, Crash." She said, crossing her arms.

Rainbow saluted her captain. "I'm sorry, ma'am." She said.

Spitfire unfolded her arms. "However, knowing that your life was in danger, I'll let your unexcused absence slide just this once."

Rainbow maintained her salute. "Thank you, ma'am." She said.

The captain of the Wonderbolts then smiled at her. "At ease." She said, and then placed an arm over her shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow smiled. "It's good to be back." She said. She then removed herself from her captain's grip and went to talk with the other Wonderbolts.

Spitfire turned to Soarin'. "So, you and Rainbow, huh?" She asked.

Soarin' rubbed the back of his head while looking at the rainbow-haired young woman mingle. "Yeah, I guess so." He said.

Spitfire nudged him in the ribs. "Don't play shy with me." She teased. "Everyone on the team were even taking bets on how long it will take for you to finally ask her out."

Soarin's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked.

Spitfire nodded. "But never mind on those. I knew that you two would end up together, no matter how long it would take. You better take good care of her, Clipper."

Soarin' smiled. "You know it." He said.

With Applejack and Spike, the blonde young woman was hugging her family one by one. "I'm so sorry for just disappearing like that, with not even a note."

Granny Smith released her elder granddaughter. "Oh, it's alright, sugarcube." She said. "We're just glad that yer a-okay."

Applejack smiled. Spike came up to her and wrapped an arm around her, making her smile and lean into him. Granny smiled at the scene.

"It seems that you have found yourself someone." She said.

AJ nodded, a red blush on her cheeks. "It seems so." She answered, looking up at her special love.

"And I discovered that the girl of my dreams was right in front of me all along." Spike added, holding AJ tight.

When Rarity and Fancy Pants were getting some drinks, Fancy turned to his lady love. "So, about that little meeting." He said.

Rarity then remembered their conversation before she left with her friends to Manehattan. "Oh, of course." She said.

"How does next week sound to you?" Fancy asked.

"Does that sound you're asking me out?" Rarity asked coyly, getting closer to him.

Fancy returned the playful grin. "Perhaps." He said. "What do you say?"

Rarity smiled. "I would say that my answer is a definite 'yes'." She answered.

The two smiled at each other before Rarity laid her head on her loved one's chest. "Thank you for saving me." She said.

"For you, my dear, anything." Fancy said as he lovingly stroked her hair.

Pinkie and Cheese looked around the ballroom, loving how well the party was turning out. But still, Pinkie couldn't help but feel like there was something missing.

"You know, Cheese?" She asked. "I think this party needs one more thing."

Cheese thought about it for a few seconds before it hit him. "Lightbulb!" He exclaimed. "How about you and the girls have one more musical number?"

Pinkie smiled widely at him. "You read my mind." She said. She placed a kiss fully on his lips before skipping over to Fluttershy and Discord.

"Hey, Fluttershy." She said. "How about you, me and the other girls sing a song?"

Fluttershy began feeling weak in the knees as she looked around the crowded ballroom. "In-in-in-in front of everyone?" She stuttered nervously.

Discord put a reassuring arm around her. Immediately, Fluttershy felt her nervousness start to fade away.

"It's all right, my dear." He said, turning her to face him. "You won't be alone. And everyone is going to love you more than they already do."

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, placing a hand on her cheek, making her lean into his touch. "I know I do."

Fluttershy smiled at him, a pink blush on her face. "Okay." She said. She moved away from her loved one and followed Pinkie to gather up the other girls.

Soon, they were on the stage. Twilight came up to the microphone and cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Good evening, Canterlot." She greeted cheerfully. "Is everyone having a good time?" Her answer was loud cheering, making her giggle. "Well, that's good to hear. Now, my friends and I want to share a song to celebrate our freedom and Equestria's from Chrysalis' terror, and our newfound loves with the special men who captured our hearts."

Everyone awed at that statement, and the men in particular smiled lovingly at the girls up on the stage. "We have proved that both love and friendship can overcome any fate or danger. Now, let's keep this party going!"

The crowd cheered again as music started to play. Then the Mane 6 started to sing as they danced on the stage.

 _ **Mane 6** : I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe_  
 _In love, love, love, love, love._

 _ **Applejack** : When you can't see the forest for the trees,_

 _ **Rainbow Dash** : Follow the colors of your dreams._

 _ **Twilight** : Just turn to friends,_  
 _Their help transcends to_  
 _Love, love, love, love, love._

Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy then flew up in the air as they danced and twirled while Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity stayed on the stage. By now, the crowd was joining in on the singing.

 _ **All** : I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe_  
 _In love, love._

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe_  
 _In love, love, love, love, love._

 _ **Fluttershy** : The terror's finally passing on._

 _ **Pinkie Pie** : Hope is back, the queen is gone._

 _ **Rarity** : Come dance with me_  
 _'Cause now we're free to_  
 _Love, love, love, love, love._

By now, the guys have joined their girls dancing, whether up in the air or on the stage.

 _ **All** : I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe_  
 _In love, love._

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
 _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe_  
 _In love, love, love, love, love._

Finally, as the song drew to a close, all of the dancing couples in the air and on the stage looked into their respective partners' eyes and shared a loving kiss, making the crowd cheer wildly at the loving scene. It really did seem like love truly does conquer all.

* * *

In the hall where windows of stained glass were, depicting important events in Equestria's history, a new one was now shown. This one showed the Mane 6 and their loved ones each in a separate colored heart, along with the girl's Element of Harmony. Chrysalis was in the middle as colored beams from each couple was fired at her. This will forever show the victory over the Changeling Queen, and how the Mane 6 found everlasting love.

* * *

 **A/N: Yee-haw! And that's the end! I would like to thank everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story.**

 **The song I used for the closing number is "I Believe in Love" from the movie _Mirror Mirror_. I remember watching that a few years back, and I loved the ending. Funny enough, it's a retelling of _Snow White_ while this story was based off _Snow White_. **

**Now that this is over, I can now shift my MLP writing focus on "Dancing Through Life". Don't worry, I haven't forgotten on my other MLP stories. I will eventually update them in time.**

 **Again, thanks to all who have followed through this story to the very end. I hope I see you all in any of my other stories or in a new one.**

 **Until then, see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
